Nexus of Lylat
by EchoEternal
Summary: Both an old threat and a new one will rise up to threaten the Lylat System, with ties throughout history and chained to the future. To stop it and rewrite a bleak future, Fox must unite his allies to stop the new force from prevailing.
1. Beginnings

Hey there, Star Fox archive! Gosh, it's been a little while since I posted here.

Well, I've had this idea that I've been kicking around for a little while, but I specifically waited for E3 to see if Nintendo was going to make a huge change to the canon storyline for the Star Fox canon. Since I don't think _Star Fox Zero_ is going to mess with the current story, or maybe former for all I know, I decided to go ahead with it as is. If I turn out to be drastically wrong by SFZ's release, well, I tried.

Anyway, this is my attempt to play with the series canon post _Star Fox Assault_ , kind of ignoring _Command_ , with the exception of using some characters from it. And basically me trying to write a Star Fox story while having no idea what to actually do with the series and screwing up the canon like fanfics do. Oh joy!

If you're curious to see how that'll turn out, read on! (Oh, and brackets will be used in this chapter to signify era changes.)

...

* * *

 **[17 years before Lylat Wars; Past]**

During the early morning sunrise over Corneria City, a blue and white ship flew across the sky, departing from a tall silver and blue building. A fox in a green uniform and white jacket rushed through the halls and down the stairs within it, racing to the bottom floor while barreling through anyone that stood in his way.

Running across the building's lobby, he made his way for the front door when a gray bulldog in a green uniform stepped in front of the exit. Barely, the fox skidded to a halt before him.

"Ho, easy there, McCloud!" The bulldog laughed. "Where are you headed off to in such a hurry?"

"Home," replied the fox. "My wife was expecting me back…about ten minutes ago. And counting."

"Yikes!" The bulldog stepped aside. "Well, you've got no time to dawdle. You're cleared to go, McCloud!"

"Thanks, see you later, Grey!"

In a flash, the fox raced off from the building and sped through the streets of the city, and then across a wide grassy field. Eventually, with the city a few miles behind him, he ran toward a lot of smaller gray and blue buildings, making his way to one closest to the water. Panting, he paused to catch his breath and recompose himself before approaching his house.

Carefully, he turned the door and tried to open it manually, jumping back at it slid open. A few paces inside, another red fox tapped her foot from under her deep violet robe, and glared through half opened eyes at her husband. Her hand slid away from the door's remote operator.

Chuckling nervously, the late fox took off his sunglasses. "H-Hey there, Vixy. You look fantastic this morning."

"Right, morning." Her voice was icy and she folded her arms. "Dawn's already over as you arrive home…late. _Again_."

"Vix, darling, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Save it, James." The vixen let out a long yawn and brushed her messy fur. "I should know better than to expect you around to raise our son."

"I'm here now!" He chased after her as she rolled her tired eyes and pulled herself up the carpeted stairs. "Vixy, just get a little rest before you go, and—"

"A little rest?" She thundered and whirled around at him as she reached the top of the stairs, nearly sending him rolling back down them. "James, I'm sleep deprived! And work is in less than an hour!"

"Wait, what? I thought it was in two from now."

"We have a meeting this morning, the lab called last night." She sighed as James followed her through their dimly lit halls, with sunlight breaking in through the curtain covered windows. "And then little Fox decided that mommy's rest would have to be rescheduled too."

They made their way to the end of the hall as Vixy opened the green door at the end. Inside, a pup lay inside of a small bronze crib, sleeping peacefully.

"Faker," hissed Vixy as she leaned against the powder blue wall inside. "Cried all night long, at least once an hour." She pulled her hands over her eyes, but smiled as she got another look at her slumbering son.

"Was it just Fox this time?" James whispered and crept over to the crib, smiling down at the cub inside. "Or are the city outskirts still too loud for you?"

"They… _might_ have contributed." Another yawn escaped her. "This place still doesn't feel like home, James. There's not even enough room for the crib in our bedroom."

"It'll get better, Vixy, I promise. And we still own the place back home."

"For now."

"Vixy, we'll get back there someday." He turned to her and lightly exhaled. "Work here though is—"

"Important to not just Corneria, but the Lylat System as a whole, I know." She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him. "When is Peppy going to give us back the hovercraft?"

"Once he's done charming that new, how'd he put it…oh, 'honey-bunny,' that he's after." The two laughed together, but quickly hushed one another and whirled around to the crib. Still, Fox continued to rest. "Out cold."

"He should be." She shook her head and kissed James before turning heel. "Anyway, I need to go change and get going. Dr. Andross will be stopping by at the labs later today as well, so we definitely need to get things in order."

"No, _the_ doctor Andross?"

"Yes, the very one. Do you know if that hound will be there?"

"Pepper? No idea."

"Hmm."

A light yelp sounded and James spun around again, gazing over the crib at his son. The kit had woken up and his bright green eyes slowly fixated on his father's.

"Hey, morning, champ." James slipped off his gloves, reached over, and let his hand hover near Fox. The pup reached out and gripped his father's fingers. "Ooh, firm grip there, kiddo. You'll be strong when you're older."

"And hopefully quieter!" Vixy shouted from the other room.

James chuckled and watched his cub flail his arms. His eyes widened as Fox rolled and pushed himself up, using James's arm for support. "That's it! That a boy!" Slowly, Fox fell back down on the crib and James chuckled lightly again. "No rush, you have time still. Someday, Fox, you'll accomplish great things." He brushed his hand over the baby's head. "You just trust your instincts and you'll be able to do anything."

Quietly, Vixy peered in and watched James play with little Fox over the crib, with the kit giggling as his father played with him. She smiled and glanced out the hall window, moving the curtain as the sunlight shined through.

* * *

 **[25 years after Aparoid Invasion; Future]**

A hooded figure stood away from the shattered window of the old building. His head jerked back a bit as something thundered in the distance. Quickly, the figure leapt back and covered himself as a missile burst through the window and exploded.

Glancing up past his navy blue hood, he gasped at the crumbling ceiling. Without missing a beat, he blitzed for the unhinged door and bolted down the stairs. The charred hallways crashed behind him as he escaped through the side exit of the building, diving as it collapsed behind him.

"This is Alpha Felidae, over." A feminine voice radioed over. The cloaked figure pushed up from the ground, checking the night sky as he hurried to a shadowed alley. He tapped on his headset communicator, opening the channel. "We saw the explosion from here. Vulpes, do you copy?"

"Vulpes here." His voice was more hoarse than usual and he coughed to clear his throat. "Got out, just barely."

"Copy," a more masculine voice came up. "Felidae Omega here, and I think we seriously need better code names."

"Oh, shut up," came the first voice. "Vulpes, you need to get back to HQ. They've got sentries deployed and they'll swarm you any minute now."

"So, run and gun." Vulpes slipped out a black blaster and turn the safety off. "Should be fun."

"Fun?! Vulpes—"

"Relax, Alpha. He's got it handled." The second voice chuckled over the communication link. "Give them hell, Vulpes."

"Will do. Give me a few; I'll be back soon. Over and out."

He pulled his hand away from his left ear and lifted the blaster, glancing out of the alley. Though nothing appeared to be around, he crouched down and lifted an empty glass bottle. Aiming it, he flung it out into the street.

Yellow lasers zipped through the sky, piercing and shattering the bottle. Vulpes crept further down the alley, ducking behind a dumpster and waiting.

He peeked out and watched as a silver robot marched in front of the alley, turning and scanning it. The bulky sentry held more than seven inches over the cloaked figure, with a single red scanner for an eyepiece, and one arm that transformed into a cannon.

Charging his blaster, Vulpes steadied his breathing. His free hand slipped over his belt and pulled out a yellow sphere. He clicked it and it lit up.

"Threat detected," announced the sentry. The hooded figure peeked out quickly and retreated as three more sentries entered the alleyway.

Under his breath, Vulpes let out, "You have no idea."

Deftly, he lobbed the yellow sphere out toward the robots. They turned to face it as he sprung from behind the dumpster and fired a red beam from his blaster.

As soon as it connected with the sphere, he dove back behind the dumpster, his cloak taking a few shots from the sentries.

With a sharp bang, the yellow sphere exploded, and flames engulfed his adversaries. The alleyway lit up as Vulpes ducked down and covered his mouth, holding his breath for a moment.

After waiting and watching the light from the alley fade, Vulpes stepped from behind the dumpster. Burnt parts of the robots were scattered around, with at least two arms and a leg still aflame.

Vulpes smirked and sped from the alleyway, charging his blaster again. He glanced back and watched as three more silver sentries rushed out into the otherwise deserted streets.

Spinning around, Vulpes let a charged blaster beam rip out and pierce through the first robot. A hole burst through its chest, but the sentry only fell back in line with its comrades, still pursuing their target.

Still, Vulpes ran through the streets between the burnt and broken buildings, only giving the blue and gray blurs a passing glance as he raced from the city. He dropped another grenade from his belt, activating it as he rushed out.

Slowing for just a moment, Vulpes turned and watched as the grenade went off, bursting under the three sentries. He smirked again, and then dashed off once more.

The figure tore across the scorched fields, his cloak flapping as the wind brushed beneath him. A yellow laser fired out beside him, and then another ripped over his shoulder, grazing him slightly.

With a yelp, Vulpes turned back and his eyes widened. Five more robots aimed their arm cannons, marching out of the city after him. A large black and green tank rolled out behind them.

Abruptly, a missile whizzed out and crashed into the robots, blasting them along with the front of the tank. Looking skyward, Vulpes noticed a large, red and black fighter ship floating overhead. He sighed in relief and waved as it lowered. The cockpit opened and a helmet covered wolf waved to his hooded friend.

"About time you showed up, Canis!" Vulpes laughed.

"Aw, sorry, were you waiting on me?" The wolf teased and stuck his tongue out.

He climbed aboard and sat behind the wolf, as Canis closed the top back down. They flew off, leaving the city far behind them.

"Lucky you, having me save your butt yet again," Canis ribbed. "Are we still keeping score? I think I'm up by two now."

"Please, you owe me your life," mocked Vulpes. "And no, you've just caught up."

"What?!"

"Remember the time where I had to grab you from the exploding factory?"

"That doesn't count! I was already out!"

"Sure, right," Vulpes ridiculed. "And the time where you almost drowned after dragging a sentry into the lake?"

"Again, I had it handled!"

"If that's what you believe."

Canis sighed. "So, did you find the documents?"

"Yep, already scanned and sent them to the twins." Vulpes pushed back his hood a bit, wiping his forehead. "We can finish it up and have it running soon."

"That's great! And then we…uh oh."

"What is it?"

"Trouble."

Leaning forward, Vulpes gazed out the window past Canis as his mouth dropped open. A larger, silver fighter floated ahead of them, blocking the way to fly forward.

"You can outrun it."

"I can try."

"Canis, we need to get back to base!"

"…Yeah. Ok."

Hesitating, waiting to see the opposing craft make a move, Canis attempted to rocket his ship to the west instead. A cannon rose from the other ship, and it launched homing missiles against Canis's ship.

"Death seekers," murmured Canis as he checked his radar. "They must have been saving them for us."

"No worries," reassured Vulpes, "we've gotten past these before!"

"That didn't end well for the other guys though."

"Focus! We won't end up like them!" Vulpes tugged his hood forward. "Just get to the ship."

Using the thrusters to boost the ship, Canis watched on the radar as the missiles continued to fly after them. He dropped a Smart Bomb back and flew forward, hoping the missiles would be engulfed in the ensuing explosion.

"Did that work?"

As the blast settled, Canis watched the radar kick on again, with the missiles still inbound. He grinded his teeth and shook his head.

"Vulpes—"

"Relax, we'll be fine." He pointed forward, at a valley in the distance. "We're almost there, we just need to get to the vale."

"And the missiles?"

"The twins can take them down once we're close. They're on stand by!"

Unconvinced, Canis sped up again, closing in on a space between the hills. He spun the ship around, flipping it over. Touching the roof, Vulpes pushed himself back down into his seat.

"What are you doing?!"

"Preparing safety measures," explained Canis. He punched a sequence into several buttons on his computers. "The eject sequence is prepped."

"Fine, but we won't get there fast enough if you launch us out too early."

"Don't worry about that."

Light blipped over the fighter's radar, as the missiles closed in on the two of them. Vulpes tugged on his hood, nervously staring back out of the ship.

"Hey," Vulpes spoke up, "I know that a straight line is the fastest way to close in, but if you don't add a trick maneuver in this flight pattern, we really are getting burned."

"I already calculated that."

"Then what are you doing?!"

Canis chuckled lightly to himself and shook his head. "You're just too trusting of people, Vulpes."

His companion glanced forward, noticing too late that Canis had a finger over a pair of lit crimson buttons.

"Canis, wait—"

"Just fix this Vulpes. And hey," he elbowed his ally's arm, forcing it back as Vulpes attempted to stop him. "Trust your heart, but do whatever it takes."

"CAN—"

Pressing the back eject button, the roof opened and the back seat of the fighter flew down from the sky. Vulpes gripped tightly as the seat flipped and deployed a parachute.

He gazed up past it, helplessly watching as the fighter soared up into the sky. The black missiles chased after it, closing the distance easily. Watching the first one near the wings of Canis's fighter, Vulpes turned back and looked away, as explosions burst above him.

Not too long after, his seat soared down and landed in the valley. Hesitating as his mouth quivered, Vulpes unbuckled himself from the seat and slowly walked away, reaching the hills a short distance away.

From behind a split tree, two cats in armor rushed out, blasters in hand. They hurried over and pulled Vulpes along, dragging him behind the tree. While they focused on the silver fighter that loomed in the distance, Vulpes only turned back to see the smoke from his teammate's fallen fighter.

A slight whir sounded as the three jumped into a hole in the ground, and one of the cats covering it with a manhole lid. They descended into a dark tunnel, traveling beneath ground for a ways in silence.

Eventually, the trio reached a larger opening to a cavern, which housed a massive, partially destroyed white flagship. They passed a few rocks while water dripped from above, making their way to and inside of the flagship.

They walked inside and entered the vessel's monitor room, where a violet falcon sprung up from her seat. She whirled around and smiled as the three walked in, but waited in silence as the door closed behind them.

"Vulpes? Where's—"

"Didn't make it, Ava."

Her shoulders dropped and she heavily sighed, lifting a wing over her face. The two cats took off their helmets, revealing one black one and one white one, with similar facial features.

"Look," the white cat turned to Vulpes, resting his hand on the cloaked figure's shoulder. His yellow eyes searched past the hood, trying to reach through his comrade. "Canis did—"

"Not have to die for this!" Vulpes slammed his fist against the nearest wall. "He didn't have to…"

"Vul—"

"Let him be, Omega," the black cat responded and shook her head.

"Do we seriously need to use codenames right now?" Omega shook his head as Alpha rolled her blue eyes. "Look, I get that they could be listening in at all times, but we can't live like that."

"I agree that it's annoying, but we have to," reasoned Alpha. "Just for now."

"Ava," Vulpes shook his head and strode over to the falcon, "how long until it's ready?"

"Just a few more days, and I should be all set." She wiped her eyes and nodded. "The documents were worth the trip to the city, and I'll be able to finish it now."

"Good." Vulpes marched over to the main monitor, glaring at it. "We need to fix their mess."

"But Ma…Vulpes, we can't—"

"Canis shouldn't have died for nothing," Vulpes murmured. Silently, Ava nodded. "Come on. We all have work to do."

He marched back across the room, making his way out with Ava in tow. Alpha and Omega exchanged confused expressions, and then turned, staring at a damaged screen. It displayed a distorted side profile of a running scarlet fox, with a giant wing and a flowing tail. They shrugged to one another and started typing at the smaller computers in the room.

* * *

 **[1 year after Aparoid Invasion; Present]**

Stepping through a lot of houses, a lone red fox made his way to one nearest to the lake. He sighed and lightly touched the rusted door. Gripping it, he dragged it open, and slowly stepped inside.

The furniture inside was quite dusty. Walking to a small table, he started at the door's remote operator, and picked it up. Clicking on the button two times, he flipped it over and studied the worn battery pack.

Placing the remote back down, he slowly made his way over to the stairs, stepping carefully as each step creaked beneath his weight. He made his way upstairs, gazing down the worn hall. Streaks of sunlight broke through the windows without curtains, lighting up the otherwise dim hallway.

Making his way to the end, the vulpine pushed open the old green door, staring into a room with faded blue wallpaper. At its heart was a tarnished bronze crib, practically empty save for the bedding itself.

A beeping noise filled the otherwise silent room, and he reached up to his headset, clicking on the communicator. "This is Fox," he responded. "Go ahead, ROB."

"Fox," a robotic voice spoke over the communications channel, "there has been a reported crash of two unidentified ships within Corneria City. Your presence is requested as soon as possible; the rest of the Star Fox team was already dispatched."

"Any reason why we're being called in?"

"The two ships bear a striking resemblance to the Arwings," reported ROB. "Though they have specific modifications as well."

"Got it. I'm on my way over."

His hand dropped from the headset. With one last gaze around the baby's room, Fox turned back and made his way out of the house and to his Arwing, parked just a short distance outside of the lot.

* * *

...

Phew. There's the first chapter for it.

Ok, so the Past: I just wanted to establish James and Vixy's characters really. Nothing too crazy will come out of the past yet. If you're not in the know, there's a character named Vixy Reinard that appeared as Fox's mother in the _Nintendo Power_ comic series from…1993? Wow. Anyway, nothing much was ever known about her character, besides that she gave birth to Fox and married James.

So, I wanted to try giving a chance to explore her life a bit. However, I am not staying true to the comic's storyline, since, well, she didn't have a major role. (Though her role had a major impact on the story.) Here, she's shown as a scientist that may be affiliated with Space Dynamics, and by extension, the Cornerian Army and Defense Force. James also has ties to the latter companies, and is still working in conjunction with them, even though he's supposed to be helping his wife raise their son. Whoops. But I figured a home life styled approach isn't done very often, hence the slow introduction.

Next up, the Future: A whole bunch of random original characters were shown. Yay, just what nobody wanted! It's vague, but don't read too much into it. Just know the basics: robots are hunting Vulpes and his team of resistance fighters. Against whom? Why? Well, spoilers, so you'll be left to ponder that for now. And the codenames were not my strongest, but they matched up with something generic that the group could use to decrease probable detection. Robots are everywhere, oh no! (And no, I know nothing about flying, so I'm sorry the dogfight…or, escape rather, wasn't very outstanding.)

And finally, the Present: Nothing much for this chapter, since most of the story will be set in the Present day. Because, duh, Star Fox. I just wanted to have Fox go to the old McCloud residence on Corneria, giving him a chance to explore a childhood home. Though James does play a critical role in Fox's life, we don't really get a look into the relationship during the series, for obvious reasons. So, I wanted to have a nice moment where Fox could do that.

Phew! Ok, so, other stuff: I'm looking to go for a storyline that explores the characters as they deal with a major event that is birthed within the Past, pushed forward in the Present, and becomes a catastrophe within the Future. Gee, super original plot line, huh? I'll give it my best efforts to make it cooler as the story continues. There will be action, drama, science fiction, romance, and mystery elements to play with, though that last one will probably be the weakest. I'm not planning on this being too long of a story, though it might end up long for fan fiction standards. We'll see. Oh, and expect odd twists and possible off-shoots to read for a greater experience.

That's all for now; I'm hoping to update this monthly, since I've got a few other stories to juggle, so we'll see how that works out. Hope you guys liked the intro! Let me know via message or review. Questions, comments, and criticisms are welcome. Until the next one, thanks for reading!


	2. The Incident

Finally time for an update! I've been looking forward to adding more to this story.

Now, unlike the last chapter, this chapter is totally fixed in the Present, so no need to worry about jumping around. And to reiterate, while there will be some more scenes from the Past and Future, the main story will be taking place in the Present.

Anyway, I'll let the story do the rest of the talking until the chapter's end. More familiar faces are up for this chapter, but there are still newcomers showing up! At any rate, hope you enjoy it!

...

* * *

 **[Corneria City, Present Day, 16:24]**

Flying above the city skyscrapers, Fox glanced out of his fighter as he soared around a few buildings. Two cubs and presumably their mother happened to turn his way, and waved from their window as he passed a tall office building. Fox smirked and waved back, but let his hand drop as he passed it, noticing a faint billow of smoke. Following it to a more open portion of the city, Fox sighted three parked Arwings along a park patch, with a crowd of citizens around two wrecked ships.

Landing his Arwing next to his teammates' fighters, Fox climbed out and studied the purple and black ships as he approached. They were designed similarly to the Arwings, though with sharper wings and overall frame…from what remained. The cockpit windows were shattered open.

"LOOK! THERE'S FOX MCCLOUD HIMSELF!"

Turning, Fox watched a heavy number of citizens push against barricades and Cornerian soldiers, fighting to meet the ace pilot. Reporters turned on cameras and tried to position themselves in shots that caught Fox walking forward in the background. He chuckled and shook his head, though his ears flicked back and his shoulders stiffened.

"Hey Fox, over here!" A vibrant green toad waved him over, standing near the crash along with an amused blue bird.

"Slippy, Falco, hey." Fox smiled and strode over to his teammates. "Reporters are everywhere, huh?"

"Reporters, fans, you name it!"

"Yikes. Anyway, sorry I'm late."

"Well, you took your sweet time to get your butt over here," remarked Falco, resting his wing on Fox's shoulder. "All good?"

"For now. You know how it is."

Nodding silently, Falco patted his shoulder as they approached the wreckage. Ahead was a gray and white rabbit in a long trench coat. He typed on a touchpad as he observed the ships, not noticing the others bring Fox over. The rabbit bent over and searched the cockpit of one fighter.

"Peppy?" The rabbit jolted up at Fox's voice, banging his head on the side of the ship. "Ah…sorry about that."

"That's all right, Fox." Peppy pulled himself out and rubbed his head between his long ears. "Are you doing ok?"

"At the moment. What about you, Peppy? What are you doing back out?"

"Ah, I can't keep myself cooped up anymore, or I'll lose my mind with just ROB around." Peppy smirked. "You youngsters aren't getting all of the glory anymore."

"Crazy old fool," Fox heard Falco mutter under his breath. He shot his ace pilot a glare, who shrugged to him.

"Well, if you can handle it, good to have you back out and about." Fox nodded, but then glanced around, looking around the area for a moment. "Where's Krystal?"

"Back at the Great Fox, had something else to take care of," murmured Falco as he folded his arms. "Someone was stopping by just as she was leaving, I think."

"Oh. So, what's going on here?" Fox pointed at the ships. "ROB summoned me over here, but he didn't exactly provide details. Did Pepper need us?"

"Yeah. Well, Bill spotted the wreckage and had to take off, so he had Pepper request us over," explained Slippy as he adjusted his cap. "It's weird, because I'm trying to check over the hardware behind their fighters, but anything that's similar to the Arwings is coming up as identical matches, including the Gravity Diffusion system, the NTD-FX1 Plasma engines, and Smart Bomber launchers."

"But…?"

"Well, from a physical overview, I'm noticing certain differences in the keyboard setups, default laser cannon selection, obvious design deviations, and separate shielding that they can activate without rolling." He heavily exhaled. "However, when we run full systems diagnostics and cross examinations, the technology is reported to not exist, anywhere. It's like they have customized components."

"Wow," chuckled Falco. "You actually remembered to breathe this time."

"Hey, someone has to assess and report everything." Slippy placed his hands on his hips and held his head up. "Try not to be too jealous, Falco."

"Right, jealous of the team nerd, ok." Falco huffed and rolled his eyes, smirking at Slippy's annoyed expression.

"Damage diagnostics?"

"Collision with one another, mostly," surmised Peppy. "Though, there appears to be thin laser damage on their keyboards and in the cockpits, so I'm imagining that someone else was firing on them. We'll need to make further inspections later to double check on that. Took some photos, so we'll be able to bring it up back on the Great Fox."

"And what about the pilots?"

"Both were found unconscious, but alive." Peppy rubbed under his chin. "Now that we're going over them, there's something…well, several things that are pretty peculiar about the two."

"Go on."

"I think it would be better to show you. Falco?"

"Right this way, Fox."

Following Falco away from the downed fighters, the avian guided him to medical hovercrafts that were parked a few feet away. Three canine paramedics checked on the patients, typing in notes as the pilots approached. Recognizing the duo, the three nodded and stepped aside as Fox and Falco strolled up.

Two birds were resting in the back of each ship, with a few medics checking over them. Both wore dull ivory uniforms, with brown accents that matched their boots. Black trench coats hanging off the doors, adorned with gold trimmings on the cuffs and bottom, as well as plum designs by the midsection and insides. One was more broad shouldered and a darker, black feathered face, whereas the other appeared a bit shorter with a brighter, gray feathered head. Though covered by their uniforms, each had a few vermilion chest feathers visible below their necks.

"Two birds?"

"Yep, and the bigger one is the male." Falco folded his arms and somewhat proudly glanced at the two. "Nice to see a few new feathered fliers around the cockpits."

"Hmm." Fox nodded and continued to stare at the two. "So…?"

"Meet Robin and Robyn, according to their nametags."

"…Wait, huh?" Blinking and shaking his head, Fox gave Falco a puzzled expression. "Robin and—?"

"The male's name is spelled with an 'I,' the female uses a 'Y,' ok?"

"Ah, got it." Fox paused and his brows furrowed. "Actually, no, that's still confusing."

"One's a thrush, the other is a flycatcher, if that helps."

"But they're both robins."

"Yep."

"Then no, it doesn't."

"Tough, that's all I've got for explanations." Falco shrugged and laughed as Fox scratched his behind his ears and leaned over to look at one of them.

"Well, I suppose we can question them—"

Robin gasped and sprang up from his stretcher, his dark brown eyes snapped open. Medical officers hurried over to check on him as Fox and Falco backed up. Within seconds, Robyn mirrored the motion, jolting up from her stretcher as well. The pair panted heavily and batted away the medics' hands. Fox approached the two again.

"Is everything all right?"

"Y-Yes…Fox McCloud," managed Robin. "…Of…Star Fox."

"Star Fox's…leader?" Robyn shook her head. "Son of…James."

"…Ok, that last part's not exactly common knowledge," warily murmured Fox, "but I'll just imagine that you two did your homework."

"Where…am I?" Robin shook his head.

"Who are you?" Robyn turned and shot her counterpart an inquisitive look.

"Me? Who are _you_?"

"I…I'm…" Robyn scratched at her head. "I don't understand. Why can't I…?"

"Both of you are robins," intervened Falco. "Male's with an 'I' in the name, female's with a 'Y' instead." After a sigh, he added, "Yeesh, this'll get old fast."

"My name is Robin?"

"Robyn…"

Fox observed the pair for a moment as they racked their brains, and then pulled Falco a short distance from them.

"They were found in the ships?"

"Yeah, except unconscious."

"Ships that looked like Arwings. And they know me?"

"Uh…apparently?"

"I don't know about this." Fox glanced back at the two birds, as they now showed renewed fascination in one another, awkwardly waving. "What were we planning to do with them?"

"Until they just woke up, we were going to let them go to the hospital first." Falco watched the pair as well. "And now that doesn't seem like a hot idea anymore."

"They're going to need to be questioned the second they fully recover," murmured Fox. "We need to know exactly what—"

A sharp crashing noise rang out as Fox and Falco rushed away from the medics. Gazing down an open street, an explosion went off.

The civilians panicked and raced off as Slippy and Peppy glanced around, trying to locate the source of the blast.

"What's going—?"

Slippy was interrupted by rapid-fire blaster shots. Star Fox separated and spread out, with Peppy and Slippy taking cover behind the damaged ships. Fox and Falco hurried to the medical hovercrafts, which had sustained damage.

"Ok, now I'm getting annoyed," grumbled Falco. "Who—?"

"Come on out, Star Fox!"

Peeking from behind the ship, Fox gazed down the street to find nine ape thugs walking up it, toward the crash site. Two held machine guns, three with blasters. Another two had shotguns, while one more juggled grenades. One in front held both a blaster and a shotgun.

"Joy," deadpanned Fox. "Probably leftovers from Oikonny's gang."

"You think Andross being dead would actually get them to stop." Falco scoffed. "More over, you'd think they'd have sense not to challenge us."

"Face us, Star Fox!" The lead ape lifted his blaster and shot it into the sky. "In the name of Lord Oikonny and Great Lord Andross, we will see you dead!"

"Wow, they _are_ delusional."

"Get your Stunner Ammunition ready," ordered Fox.

"Aw, seriously? They're asking for a real beatdown."

"Falco, I'm not having more blood taint Corneria City. We're still recovering from the past invasion, let alone the one before that." Fox tapped on his headset. "Peppy, Slippy, stun shots only."

"Copy!"

"Loud and clear, Fox!"

Both pilots reached for their holsters and withdrew their blasters. Opening them, they slid out the green vials and placed them back into a small container on their belts. Fox pulled out a yellow vial, loading it into his blaster.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do this."

Peering out, Fox fired three shots from his blaster, zapping one of the apes. Another whirled around and shot his machine gun, with several blasts hitting the medical hovercraft.

Peppy jumped up and fired a shot at another ape, who had failed to shoot his shotgun. His partner retaliated and Peppy ducked down behind the broken fighter.

"Maybe we shouldn't be the ones attacking," suggested Falco. "We've still got medics in those crafts, not to mention the strange arrivals."

"True, but…Slippy and Peppy can't handle this alone." Fox glanced around, looking for additional coverage. "It's either behind these, or behind the smashed ships. Neither option is ideal."

"Better the one with less casualties."

"Right." Fox tapped on his headset. "Slippy, Peppy. We need cover fire while we come to you two."

"We'll work on it!"

Fox peeked his head out again, but his mouth dropped as a grenade sailed through the air. He aimed his blaster, but another blitz of machine gun blasts forced him back behind cover.

"Guys!" Fox yelled over his communicator. "Watch it!"

Spotting the grenade, Slippy clicked on his wrist and activated an Explosives Barrier. Covering Peppy, they crouched down as the bomb went off, flames bursting around the damaged ships.

Once the fires settled, Slippy's barrier faded and he slumped to the ground with a cough.

"You ok there, Slip?"

"Yeah, I'll manage. Thanks Peppy."

"Thank me when I take care of these dastards."

Hopping up, Peppy fired another shot, taking down an ape with a blaster. A heavy shotgun blast forced him back down.

"We've taken a third down, Fox!"

"Great, but we still need to—"

"Fox, head's up!"

Whirling around, Fox and Falco watched as a grenade came sailing down toward them. Falco lifted his arm to activate a barrier, but hesitated as a cloaked figure leapt up and spiked the grenade away.

Robin landed and rolled back behind the medical hovercraft, joining Fox and Falco as the three ducked from the ensuing explosion. When it settled, the two pilots gaped at the robin in his black trench coat.

"How did you even—?"

"Honestly? No idea."

A heavy shotgun blast sounded and the ship before them shook. Fox and Falco readied their blasters, charging their shots.

"Let's get rid of these guys already, Fox!"

Jumping out, Fox and Falco released their charged blasts, taking down both machine gunners. They dodged the retaliation fire, rushing back behind the hovercrafts.

"One of you should work in conjunction with the two behind those ships," assessed Robin. "They can provide cover fire along with whoever stays here. The other of you two should move around and take shots from the other side."

Another blast threw the three to ground. They jumped back up and behind the ship again. Fox and Falco stared as Robin continued to mentally map out the area.

"Whoever goes around the other side of these ships has a chance to take down their leader, which is probably your best bet at ending this."

"Actually, we'll need to take down all of them. That's the only way to guarantee the city's safety." Fox shook his head. "Just how do you know what you're doing, anyway?"

"I…I don't know." Robin shook his head. "It's all just…coming to me, honestly."

"Super." Falco smirked. "The amnesiac knows how to fight better than his own name."

"Well…it may just be the best idea that we have," admitted Fox. "Ok, Falco, you hold them off while I go around."

"Got it."

"Slippy, Peppy, make sure you can keep their attention."

"Uh, all right."

Fox scooted past Robin while his teammates opened fire against their foes. Making his way carefully past the first medical craft, Fox slipped behind the second.

He was just about to reach around the side when a grenade rolled over near him. Before Fox could react, a feathered hand scooped the bomb and threw it back at the apes.

It exploded behind them as the remaining thugs fell over. Fox spun around at Robyn, who had crouched down beside him and adjusted her black coat.

"What were you thinking?!" Fox growled. "We're trying to reduce casualties! And you shouldn't even be running around!"

"That's the weirdest 'thank you' I've ever heard." She paused and thought again. "Maybe that's the only one I've heard too. Anyway, you're welcome."

"What?! I'm not going to thank you for blowing up my enemies!"

"First off, I'm pretty sure you've killed your fair share. Second, I threw it behind them for a reason; while the force from that explosion definitely hurt, they'll live."

She pointed ahead as the four apes pushed themselves back up from the ground, grabbing their weapons and preparing to fire again.

"Once they're done firing their rounds, take a minute to…" She paused and glanced back. "Wait, of course!" She picked up Fox's hand. "Get yourself ready!"

"What?"

A few blaster shots from Star Fox took down three of the apes that stood up. Each one shook with electric shocks and dropped to the ground, leaving just one more enraged ape standing.

"Fox, now's your chance!" Robyn threw Fox forward. "End it!"

Lifting his blaster, Fox rolled away from the lead thug's blaster shots. With one hand, the leader prepared his shotgun, aiming at Fox.

Robyn checked the ground around her and flung a pole at the shotgun. It connected and the ape's shot flew off to the side, missing its target.

Quickly, Fox fired his stunner shot, paralyzing the apes' leader. He shook from the shock and collapsed to the ground, jolting from the blaster's effects.

"Phew." Fox sighed and brushed his head. "That's it."

Robyn stepped out and nodded. Fox smiled to her, and then turned as his teammates made their ways out from their respective covers. Falco checked on the medics, with a few clutching their arms or heads.

"All present and accounted for, Fox," reported Falco.

"And besides some craters in the streets and burnt up grass patches, city's mostly undamaged," added Slippy. "Plus, no casualties, even for these flunkies."

"That's some good work, boys," complimented Peppy.

Sirens sounded as several Cornerian soldiers arrived to the scene. They wandered over and gathered the nine thugs, dragging them into their ship. The officer in charge, a brown raccoon, walked over and shook Fox's hand.

"Star Fox saves the day once again! You folks sure are quick about your rescues." He laughed. "And here I thought we would have responded fast enough for once!"

"To tell you the truth, sir, you were almost just in time for the action." Fox shrugged. "We just managed to get very lucky opportunities."

"Well, we certainly could use that kind of luck! Thanks again, Mr. McCloud!"

"Anytime! And…Fox works just fine."

The raccoon nodded and walked back over to the other soldiers. Fox turned to Robyn as the rest of Star Fox strode over with Robin. With the two amnesiac birds together, Fox shifted his gaze back and forth between the pair.

"There's…something off about the two of you."

"Besides the memory loss and unexpected skills that we apparently have?" Robyn folded her arms. "What else have you got issues with?"

"It's more along the lines of what you haven't forgotten, or happen to know." Fox shook his head. "Combat strategies? Knowing both my name and background? One of those three would be fine. But all three put together? That's enough to make even me apprehensive."

"If it helps at all, we're just as confused knowing these things as you are," confessed Robin. "I'd prefer to know something more…well, me."

"Same, and it's all the more confusing that we not only share nearly the same name, but we have similar appearances and almost identical clothes as well." Robyn checked her uniform, and then stared at Robin's. "Are we maybe…from the same place? Maybe we have a team of our own?"

"That could be."

"Whatever the case, maybe you two kids should head out with those soldiers," suggested Peppy. "They could take you to General Pepper to get things sorted out."

As soon as Peppy finished, Fox's communicator beeped.

"This is Fox McCloud."

"Fox! General Pepper here!"

"No kidding," murmured Peppy. "Just speak the name."

"He's sounding livelier than ever," added Slippy.

"There's a news coverage about a battle that went down to the crash site that I wanted your team to look into. Is everything all right?"

"We're fine here, General Pepper." Fox scratched under his chin. "Though, would you happen to know anything about a unit of avian pilots in black trench coats? That also has similar ships to ours?"

"What? No, nothing of the sort." The general cleared his throat. "Does this have something to do with the ships that crashed over there?"

"Yes, both pilots of the ships survived the crash." Fox glanced at the two birds, who merely watched him with interest. "Their names are Robin with an 'I' and Robyn with a 'Y,' and both have heavy amnesia. One male, one female."

"Hmm! How curious. Bill told me earlier that the ships bared a striking similarity to your own." He muttered incoherently to himself for a moment. "Will you be able to repair the ships and get a further assessment on them?"

"We can look into learning more on the ships, but…" Fox turned and stared at the obliterated fighters, both dented and scathed with extensive damage from both the crash and the firefight. "Well…Slippy is a pretty good mechanic, but repairs like this might take even him some time."

"Understood. Now, you tell me that these pilots have lost their memories?"

"For the most part, yes, to the point where they didn't even know their own names upon waking up. What's even more astounding is that they were able to assist us with the fight against the terrorists that came after us."

"Now that is quite troubling." Pepper murmured to himself once again. "Well, I'd recommend sending them to the hospital regardless of their present condition. After that, I'll have them escorted to stop by my offices for some questioning, and we'll see if we can find some records on either of them."

"Got it. Anything else that you need, General Pepper?"

"Nothing at the moment Fox." The general chuckled. "Take it easy for a little while, won't you? Perhaps you could use some time to relax, spend it with your teammates and socialize. Without a doubt, I will call on your team the instant that we need you, so why not take a breather?"

"You know me, General."

"Perhaps that's the trouble," laughed Pepper. "At any rate, have those pilots checked on, and be ready for a possible follow-up with them."

"Will do."

"Good. Now, I've got a few things to take care of myself, so that'll be all for me as well. Pepper out."

With that, Fox released his communicator and scratched behind his ear. Both newcomers exchanged nervous expressions before returning their attention to Fox.

"Um…Fox?" Robyn stepped forward. "What happens now?"

"Sorry, Pepper can be pretty loud." Fox shook his head. "Anyway, you two should still head over to the hospital, and then to the General's offices." He turned to his teammates. "Peppy, you think you could go with them and make sure they get everywhere ok?"

"Sure thing, Fox." Peppy smiled and winked. "I'll keep these two safe."

"It'll be good to have you," agreed Robin. "Thank you."

"Not a problem! Hopefully, we can get a few things straightened out for you two."

"Here's hoping."

"And for us, Fox?" Slippy adjusted his cap. "Besides trying to clean up that wreck over there."

"I'll see if I can get R.O.B. to beam it up to the Great Fox. For now, we'd better head back there ourselves."

"Copy that!" Falco stretched out and twisted his back. "I could use a little time to breathe again, especially after that fight."

"We all could," agreed Fox. "But we'll need to be ready if Peppy needs us for Robin and Robyn here."

"Or if Pepper needs something else from us, right?"

"Yeah, that too."

"Figures." Falco sighed and folded his arms. "Just another day, eh Fox?"

Hesitating, Fox took another look around at the worn area, and then to the broken fighters. "If only it were that."

Bidding Peppy, Robin, and Robyn farewell as they returned to the medical hovercrafts, Fox and his remaining teammates boarded their Arwings. Both of Fox's friends started their ships, but Fox paused and waited for a moment. He watched as the other ships from the area took off, and tapped at his dashboard for a moment. Carefully, he stared long and hard at the road that the apes had come down.

"There shouldn't be anything down there aside from that old laboratory." Fox continued to stare ahead and sank back into his seat. "That one…from back when…"

"Hey, Fox?" Falco's voice interrupted his leader's thoughts. "Everything ok? We're ready to take off, everyone else left, and you're…not moving."

"Sorry, I just…got carried away."

"Is everything ok, Fox?" Slippy cut in. "Earlier, weren't you coming from—?"

"Yep, that might have a little to do with it." Fox sighed and shook his head. "No worries, guys. I'll be fine." He chuckled a little. "Come on. Let's get back to the Great Fox. I feel like I've been out for too long already."

"Tell me about it," concurred Falco. "Feels like we'll be going off through the rest of Lylat to save the day any minute now."

"Aw, Falco, don't jinx it!" Slippy groaned. "I don't know about you two scrappers, but I could use a good break from fighting for once."

"You might just be in the wrong business, Slippy."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "But that's where you guys are, right? It can't be all that wrong."

"Thanks Slippy!" Fox smiled as he started up his Arwing. "Ok, we'll save the rest for later. Let's get going."

"Race you geeks back!"

"Falco, come on!"

"Ha! You're on!"

"What?! W-Wait a second! Fox!"

Despite Slippy's protests, all three fighters roared to life and lifted from the ground. They flew forward and took off into the skies, rocketing off and racing one another for a larger gray mother ship in the distance.

* * *

...

Races seem like something that Fox and his friends should do more often. I mean, come on, fighter pilot ships that take off really fast? How do they not?

Anyway, welcome back Slippy, Peppy, and Falco! Of course they would be the first three to show up after Fox himself; they are the core teammates, after all. Though, don't expect them to be the only ones this time around…and no, it's not just "and Krystal" either. More on that later though; it'll come up as the story continues.

Oh, I think the story cleared it up, but just to ensure it: while Peppy's fairly old and supposedly retired by the events of _Assault_ , I found that to be bogus. (He was what, in his 50's? Still totally able to be active, in my opinion.) So, expect him as a full time team member again. That doubles a bit for General Pepper, who seemed withered during _Assault's_ storyline; I'm giving that a big nope as well, and he'll maintain that boisterous role from the Lylat Wars era.

Also, meet Robin and Robyn! Yep, that is probably going to get confusing, though I'll do my best to differentiate the two as they pop up. For those that don't know, I'm swiping away some plot elements from another Nintendo game, _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ , and decided to include one of the main characters into this story. That main character, however, was an avatar that the player could customize, and the story had minor differences based on the selected gender.

So, I wanted to transfer both characters over to the Star Fox series, and as the names imply, turn them into actual robins. The male is meant to be based on the American robin, whereas the female is based on the European robin. (If you'd like to imagine them with their respective accents going forward, be my guest!) They won't have as major of a role in this story, but they'll definitely become key players as it advances.

Having the fight scene was pretty fun, and I managed to introduce a few familiar weapons (blasters, machine guns, grenades), as well as some new ones (shotgun, stun ammunition). And yep, the thugs were loyal to Andrew Oikonny, and by extension, Andross, though neither of them is currently active.

I also wanted to give a little more world building by specifying location a bit, as well as adding more details for the background characters. It lets them be more than just floating faces that Fox and friends pass by; now they're floating faces attached to specific animal bodies! That's totally more interesting, right? …Ok, it's really not a big deal, but I figured I'd give it a shot; depth can be fun sometimes.

Phew! Gosh, that was a lot of notes to include. That'll have to do it for this update, but there's still plenty more to come! After all, I still have a plot to tie together, and more characters to introduce and include. If you have any questions, comments, or criticisms, please send me a review or message and I'll get back to you once I can. They're also nice for me to see, and pretty helpful too. Anyway, that's it for this chapter; next time, we'll check in with Fox and friends on the Great Fox. Thank you for reading!


	3. Return to Great Fox

Haha, remember when I was all, "Yeah, I can update monthly!" Haha, yeah. Good times.

Anyway, I haven't been procrastinating, as you'll soon find out, so here comes more of the story! Once again, this chapter is set in the present, so no time jumping around or anything. Don't freak out, that stuff will be used again in the future.

But enough from me. We've got some new and familiar faces to introduce, as well as tell more of the story! Oh, and there's a special surprise after the chapter as well, plus…some more possible reading. Lol, whoops. So, read on and enjoy!

...

* * *

 **[Corneria Skies, Present Day, 18:03]**

The trio of Arwings surged through the air, bound for the large gray ship in the distance. Two pulled further ahead, racing ahead together.

"Aw, come on, you guys!" Slippy's voice cried over the communications channel. "Do we really need to race like this, right now?"

"You better believe it, Slip!" Falco laughed. "There's no better way to practice your ship's limits!"

"Fox, come on," whined Slippy. "Falco's always like this, but you're not—"

"Hang on, Slippy," interrupted Fox. "I'll let you finish as soon as I blow past Falco."

"Oh, I'll give you something to blow on," taunted Falco. "My dust!"

Falco's Arwing boosted ahead, rocketing off from the other two. Still, Fox refused to give in and charged after Falco, leaving Slippy a distance back.

"Guys," griped Slippy. "Just…wait up a little bit?"

"No chance," mocked Falco. "Seriously, Slippy, you designed these ships! You helped build them! How are you still not able to—"

"Eat my dust, Falco!"

Fox laughed as his ship pulled ahead of Falco's, nearing the mother ship.

"Bah, you're not getting away that easily, Foxie!"

"Really?" Fox smirked as he glanced at his radars. "Because from where I am, it certainly doesn't look like you're catching up."

"Think again, Fox!"

Pushing the fighter once more, Falco's Arwing caught up with Fox's, and the two were close to the massive ship.

"ROB, make sure the Great Fox's hangar is cleared," called Fox over the radio.

"Affirmative, hangar is clear for landing," replied the robot.

"How's about for a crash landing?" Falco smirked. "Fox might be due for one."

"That is ill advised," cautioned ROB.

"You heard him, Falco, no bumping," ordered Fox.

"Heh. No worries."

"Why's that?"

"Cause I won't be needing it!"

Right near the open space of the Great Fox, Falco raced ahead, quickly flying into the hangar. Fox rolled his eyes as he slowed his ship to dock, with Falco nearly smashing into his spot. Both Arwings parked next to one another, while noting two Cornerian Fighters docked on the opposite side. Fox turned as Falco laughed through the ship's window.

"Ha! That's another win for me, Fox!"

"Right, but you're lucky that you didn't bang up the ship, Falco," teased Fox. "Otherwise, you'd definitely be paying for it."

"Sure, sure. And you're just lucky that Slippy's so slow, otherwise you'd be cooking tonight's meal."

"Actually, I think we still have leftovers."

"Seriously?" Falco buried his head into his hands. "Ugh. I want something fresh!"

"You're welcome to it, if you can afford it," joked Fox.

"Nah, it's fine." Falco picked his head up and folded his arms. "So, who came to say hello?"

"Those Cornerian Fighters? I'm not sure," murmured Fox. "Didn't you mention someone visiting Krystal?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't here, so I didn't know who."

"Hmm. I wonder what they're here for, then."

"Can't be from Pepper, or he would've blabbered about it earlier," noted Falco. He furrowed his brows and tapped on his controls. "What's taking Slippy?"

At his words, the third Arwing pulled in as the hangar gate closed. Slippy braked hard with his ship, stopping before his spot. He then pulled forward a bit too quickly and slammed the front tip against the barrier.

"Yikes!"

"Slippy, come on," groaned Falco. "You're going to make me cry over here."

"Hush up, Falco," snapped Slippy. "I'd like to see you work a wrench as well as your mouth!"

"What was that?!" Falco slammed on his dashboard. "Listen, you little pipsqueak—"

"Ok, cool off, both of you," commanded Fox. "No need to get worked up over a quick race."

"Which I won."

"Falco…"

"Heh, ok, fine." Falco folded his arms behind his back. "We cool, Slip?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Good! Now I can bug you about heating up leftovers!"

"Wait, what?!"

The three pilots exited their ships and made their way down from the hangar. Walking through the corridor, they made their way to the bridge.

"Whoa, they've had Krystal here for hours," realized Slippy, checking the time. "Wonder what's going on."

"Hopefully nothing too annoying," muttered Fox.

"Or anything that they'll need us for," grumbled Falco. "If they've been with Krystal this long, fine, but they better not be spending the night here!"

"That's really unlikely, Falco."

"Hey, you never know. Fox's had slumber parties here before."

"It was Bill, Falco," corrected Fox. "It was business. Plus, he's an old friend."

"Yeah, whatever."

Fox approached the monitor for the bridge, typing in a code. A scanner read the three present.

"Recognized," sounded a recording of ROB. "Pilot Designation 01: Fox McCloud. Pilot Designation 02: Slippy Toad. Pilot Designation 03: Falco Lombardi."

"Yay, it knows us," deadpanned Falco. "Can we just go in already?"

"Relax, Falco," chided Slippy. "The new system is going to help us with security."

"From who? We've never had security issues before."

"Not with our roster, no."

"Which roster? Fox, we've only had…" Falco snapped his mouth shut and whacked the side of his head. "And I'm an idiot. Look, Fox, sorry about—"

"It's fine, Falco."

The doors slid open, cutting off any more of the coversation. Fox led the way in, and his ears twitched at the voices inside. Gazing past the monitors, he stared ahead at three females talking with one another: one blue vixen in a indigo uniform and white jacket that matched the rest of Star Fox's, a fennec vixen with a lab coat and a magenta uniform, and a white spaniel in a shorter blazer and a rose pink uniform.

"…Honestly, I don't know when they'll be back," explained the blue vixen. "But, I will be sure to let you know."

"Yes, well, thank you, Miss…Krystal," managed the fennec. "We'll be certain to—"

"Fara!" The spaniel nudged the fennec. "Look who just walked in! There!"

Quickly, the fennec whirled around and her eyes widened a bit, focused on Fox. Her shoulders suddenly lifted as her cheeks flushed.

"Oh! Ah…Fox. Or, uh, Mr. McCloud." Fara coughed and cleared her throat. "H-Hello. My name is Fara, as Fay shouted out. Um, Fara Phoenix."

"Fara, relax," hissed Fay. "He just walked in."

"Fay, if you don't mind," grumbled Fara. "I'm trying not to leave an awful impress—"

"Fox, Slippy, Falco," interrupted Krystal. "Welcome back, boys. Fara and Fay are from the Cornerian Army."

"Space Dynamics," clarified Fara. "We're working in cooperation with the Cornerian Army to establish a better science division for them."

"Ah, I might have heard a bit about that." Fox nodded and scratched behind his head. "Can I help you ladies with anything?"

"Well—"

"Fara was wondering if you could help with a few things at the lab tomorrow," piped Fay.

"Um, yes." Fara grinded her teeth while Fay giggled. "So, uh, if you could…would you be able to stop by?"

"Me? Not Slippy?" Fox tilted his head in confusion. "His father's actually the Engineering Director there, and Slippy has some access to certain files if Beltino isn't available, right Slip?"

"Uh…yeah?" Slippy adjusted his cap. "But I still need authority access to files, so—"

"Actually, it's concerning older research that your mother worked on," intervened Fara. "She, uh…she worked with—"

"Robotics, yeah," Fox cut in. "But I don't have any recordings of my mother's research. Everything she worked with was either recovered by companies like yours or destroyed, physically or through data corruption."

"Yes, I've been informed," murmured Fara, and she folded her arms. "I'm sorry, I know it's a sensitive subject for you."

"That's a bit of an understatement." Fox folded his arms as well. "But, that's fine."

"Right, well…we did actually uncover a bit of her research, parts that could be key to working on a new unit for the Cornerian Defense Force," described Fara. "And, well, we were—"

"Fara wants to invite you over tomorrow to see the progress on your mother's work."

"Fay!"

"What? You're taking forever with this," complained Fay. "Plus, you remembered him almost perfectly, with your similar fur color and those green eyes…!"

"F-Fay!" Fara punched Fay's arm as the spaniel nearly doubled over in laughter.

"It's fine, Fox gets all the ladies to swoon for him," snickered Falco. Fox sighed and rolled his eyes.

"W-What? N-No, it's not l-like that," managed Fara, blushing again. "Fox and I used to be, ah…well, it's been years, so, uh, n-never m-mind." She cleared her throat again. "Anyway, it's late, and Fay and I were just leaving." She turned to Krystal, who smirked. "Thank you again for your cooperation, it was most helpful to our studies."

"Aw, come on, Fara, we should stick around and—"

"We're _leaving_." Fara clamped her hand around Fay's wrist and dragged her forward, stepping in front of Fox and his teammates. "Excuse us, and have a good night."

The team stepped aside as Fara pulled Fay from the bridge, making their way to the hangar. As soon as the doors shut, Krystal burst out laughing. Fox turned to see Falco smirk and Slippy shrug before walking over to his fourth teammate.

"So, uh, mind explaining—?"

"Just a second, please," cackled Krystal. She took a deep breath, laughed a little more, and then shook her head. "Oh my, Fox. That Fara, she…if you could just read her mind, or even read her friend's…"

"Were you really prying? Krystal, come on now," chastised Fox. "You can't use your telepathy to dig around whoever's head you please."

"Please, it's just a little fun and mischief," teased Krystal. "Besides, you think it's pretty funny, sometimes."

"Useful, yes," corrected Fox.

"Hmph. And here I was going to tell you all about my little chat," taunted Krystal.

"Fine, it can be funny."

"Ah, we're going to need a bit more than that now."

"Ease off Krystal," intervened Falco. "As much as I appreciate toying with Fox, it's been a long day for him."

"Oh right, the crash." Krystal's smile faded and she leaned on the railing before the main computer. "What happened with that?"

"Well, they were two ships that had really similar designs to the Arwings," began Slippy. "And…hey wait, where's ROB?"

"Present," announced the deep, robotic voice. Slippy peeked under the railing to find the golden robot below, typing at a computer on the sublevel.

"They first started poking around at him when they visited, so I wanted him distanced from them," explained Krystal. "Honestly, the nerve…but I digress."

"Scientists are just curious," excused Slippy. "ROB, would you be able to beam up a few ships for us? They're back down on Corneria…here, let me find the coordinates."

"Preparing long-range transmission system." Slippy hopped down and typed at the computer near ROB.

"Now, was there anyone in the wreckage?" Krystal brushed back strands of her hair, running her fingers gently over her tiara as she lowered them.

"Two pilots," reported Falco. "Two robins, actually, and both named Robin."

"Oh, that's…confusing," murmured Krystal. "Yet one is spelled differently based on the name tag you found? The female's name has a 'Y' in it?"

"Yeah…but you could just read through my thoughts for the rest," quipped Falco.

"Sorry, sorry, I got excited. Please, continue."

"Sure, so, turns out they're both alive from the crash, and yet, neither of them remembers a thing."

"Amnesia?"

"Yep. Bad. They couldn't even remember their own names." Falco shook his head and smirked. "Knew Fox's right away, of course."

"They knew Fox's name?"

"My name, the team, and my father," clarified Fox.

"What?! That's…eerie."

"Tell me about it."

"Crazy stuff," agreed Falco. "Anyway, they ended up proving pretty helpful against a bunch of thugs that showed up to attack, some of Oikonny's grunts."

"Oikonny? Andross's nephew?" Krystal tilted her head. "I thought we detained him after he was discovered from the Aparoid Invasion."

"Not so much, unfortunately," grumbled Falco. "Rotten pest slipped away after using a spark from his ship's broken parts to blind the soldiers holding him."

"We'll deal with him later, then," realized Krystal. "So, the new robins helped you take care of those brutes?"

"Yep. After that, Fox had Peppy take them by the hospital, and Pepper will probably question them once they get an all-clear."

"Sounds good." Krystal nodded and tapped at her cheek. "Though, now I'm rather curious about what they're doing on Corneria. There weren't any past records of them found in the scans?"

"Nope, nothing," called Slippy. "Their ships will be up and in the hangar in a few hours, Fox. Transmission system is…well, you know how it is."

"Bugs and all, fantastic." Fox grunted and sighed.

"It'll be useful to just have them around," soothed Krystal as she stood up and patted Fox's shoulder. "Besides, maybe I should be the one probing their minds, rather than Pepper's officers. They could have memories buried in their subconscious that I can access."

"She's got a good point," agreed Falco. "Worth a shot."

"Once they're cleared, sure," decided Fox. "If Pepper can learn something from them first, it might be better. They might get…too close to me, I guess."

"Huh. Didn't think of that," admitted Falco. "Maybe we better rethink that idea, Krys."

"Falco, please," argued Krystal. "How hard could it be to keep two amnesiacs away from Fox?"

"You didn't see them jump into the fight."

"I was busy."

"Speaking of," jumped in Fox, "Do you want to explain what we missed here?"

"Ah, right." Krystal inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. "So, those two ladies came by, originally asking for you, but then were distracted by ROB. I separated them and then they began asking about some anomalies that their devices picked up on odd frequencies. They were conducting orbit experiments and were on a trip back when they registered them. So, naturally, they assumed it was something from the biggest ship currently in the sky, the Great Fox."

"We did just get it repaired," recalled Slippy as he climbed back up. "But…I don't know any wavelengths that our computers would put out that would trigger theirs. Did…we upgrade the software too much?"

"Perhaps." Krystal smirked.

Fox folded his arms and raised a brow. "Or…?"

"Well, I haven't exactly figured it out yet, so it's possible that I could be—"

"Short version, Krystal."

"Oh, fine."

Glancing around the room, the vixen shrugged and slipped her jacket off, tossing it across the bridge. She lifted her hand and stared at the coat, which flopped to the floor and settled there. The others turned and watched the jacket for a minute, and then turned back to Krystal.

"Something…should be happening, right?" Slippy folded his arms.

"Give me…just a…minute," managed Krystal. "This is…still new."

"Uh…maybe you should've just explained it to us," suggested Falco, placing his hands on his hips. "You know, rather than…whatever this is."

"Hush," grunted Krystal.

"But Krystal, just what…?"

Before Fox could process the rest, Krystal's eyes lit up in a faint blue glow. The team gathered around either side of her and observed in confusion. Glancing back to the jacket, they gasped as it lifted into the air.

Holding her head with one hand, motioning with her other, Krystal proceeded to twirl the coat around, opening it and extending the sleeves. Slowly, she guided it back over to her and kept it positioned before her. Quickly, she threw her arms inside of it and put it on, just as her eyes returned to normal.

Gaping, the trio remained silent for a moment. Falco soon broke it, and uttered, "Just what was that about?"

"Like it? That's telekinesis," proudly introduced Krystal. "Not every telepath is capable of both that and telekinesis, so I wasn't sure if I could ever pull it off. But, I've practiced focusing and moving objects with my mind a lot lately, just to see if I could help push it along and see if I could force it out." She smirked and knocked on her head. "Guess when it finally decided to work?"

"Just today? Krystal, that's amazing!" Slippy bounced and cheered. "Oh wow, this is the coolest! Can you pull off all sorts of psychokinetic tricks?"

"Not quite." Krystal's smile faded and her head lowered a bit. "Psychokinetic abilities refer to masterful manipulation with the mind, in which telekinesis is a derivative of. But, telekinesis is limited to the mental force of moving just objects, whereas psychokinetic abilities go beyond that." She shrugged and folded her arms. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to get that far myself, since I'm still developing my telepathy as it is, and I just started telekinetic control, so…I've still got a ways to go."

"This is still great work, Krystal," complimented Fox. "Didn't you just mention that you weren't even sure you were capable of it? And now you can actually use it; even if you're just starting, that's extraordinary. You should be proud over making even that much progress."

"Thank you, Fox." Krystal beamed to him. "That's sweet of you."

"Yeah, well," Fox chuckled.

"Great stuff," piped up Falco. "But I think we're all familiar with Krystal's psychic specialties."

"Aw, don't you want to get reacquainted with them, Falco?" Krystal winked at the bird, who winced a bit. "After all, I was going to suggest some combat training to end the night." She grinned wickedly. "And if you thought it was fun with me messing with your mind, just wait until I master messing with the objects around you!"

"…Can we not?" Falco pleaded to Fox. "Last time, she convinced me to keep hitting myself while chanting to stop, and I just…do I really need that now, since she can whack me with her jacket on top of that?"

"Yes!" Slippy clapped. "Even if she does the same to me, it's worth it to watch her mess with Falco!" Krystal shared a laugh with him while Falco glared.

"We could probably use some hand-to-hand training," admitted Fox. "But, I was looking to try out a dogfight to end tonight."

"Now that's more like it!" Falco smirked. "I'm all for flight and fight practice."

"So, we go from picking something that I'd have an advantage with to something that Falco will probably ace at." Krystal rolled her eyes and playfully glared at Fox. "That's really fair, Fox."

"Flying is everyone's skill, not just Falco's," retorted Fox. "Even…if he's the ace."

"And don't you guys forget it," laughed Falco. "C'mon, let's get right back out."

"Fox, do we really have to? I already dented in my Arwing's nose."

"You heard the leader, Slip!" Falco opened the door back out again. "Flight practice is on, and we all need it! Now, let's go!"

"Don't worry Slippy," whispered Krystal as she strolled out with the mechanic. "We'll team up and take Falco out first."

"Honestly, you should leave that to Fox," advised Slippy, glancing back as their leader followed them to the corridor. "Falco may be the best flier, but Fox is probably the best fighter."

"Well, sometimes," mumbled Fox. "I'm not perfect at it, and some days I whiff it pretty badly."

"Oh, quit being modest, Fox," teased Krystal. "Slippy's right, and it's good that you are, or else we'd have a lot more trouble with missions."

"Fair enough," relented Fox.

Navigating back to the hangar, the three caught up with Falco and boarded their Arwings. Fox tapped at his controls to start the fighter up, with the rockets roaring back to life. He opened up the communications channel with the others, and checked his weapons supply.

"Remember guys, only fight until shields run out." Fox glanced at his filled shield gauge and nodded. "No need for overkill."

"We don't need this reminder at every training session, you know. It was _one_ time, Fox," spat Falco. "…Peppy was really feisty that day."

"He hit all of your nerves," recalled Krystal. "What was it he mentioned about fried feathers again?"

"Listen, 'Little Miss Psychic Star,'" fired back Falco. "You want get knocked out of the sky first? I'll gun for you, if you're looking for it."

"Go on, I dare you."

"Don't worry, it'll happen," assured Falco. "But…I know you're protecting Slippy, and he's the easy one to knockout, so, you'll go down after him."

"Thanks for nothing, Falco!" Slippy unintelligibly grumbled under his breath. "Just wait. You'll get yours."

"Yeah, from who? You?" Falco laughed. "Not likely."

"Are we going to smack talk the whole time, or are we ready to fly?"

"Ready whenever, Foxie."

"ROB? We're ready."

"Affirmative," announced the robot over the speakers. "Opening gates."

As soon as the hangar's gate was ajar, the four Arwings raced out and from the Great Fox. Flying over Corneria's early night sky, they soared off to an open area nearby and spaced out from one another. Turning in, they faced one another, readying their ships' lasers.

"Any last words?" Falco grinned at his opponents.

"Friends shouldn't fight?"

"Nice try, Slippy."

"Give us a countdown, ROB."

"Affirmative. Commencing dogfight scrimmage in three…two…one…go."

Falco's ship flew forward and ascended as Krystal and Slippy rushed at him, opening fire to start. They missed and pelted each other with laser blasts instead.

"Ha! Completely predictable," taunted Falco. He then yelped as his ship took a barrage of hits from laser fire. "What the…?! Fox! How could you?"

"This is a free-for-all, Falco," reminded Fox.

"Bah, we could've teamed up too," muttered Falco. "Whatever, I was looking for a real face-off at the end, but sure, let's start it up right now."

Somersaulting, Falco looped his fighter behind Fox and fired a locked on shot of his own, connecting a heavy hit.

Still chasing the opposing fighter, Falco rocketed another series of lasers. Doing a barrel roll, Fox took a few less hits, deflecting the rest of Falco's shots away.

"You're off your game, Fox," gibed Falco. "No worries, I'll make it quick and painless for you."

"That's what you think!"

Krystal spiraled her Arwing at Falco's and rammed into him, using her boost to crash into his ship. Both of their shield gauge's fell to the half-depeleted, and Falco groaned from the damage.

"Ease up, Krys," he griped. "That take down stuff is heavy."

"Oh please, like you haven't used it before."

"Maybe I'll have to finish you off with it."

Rolling around, Falco repositioned himself and fired a few shots at Krystal. She scowled at the hits, rolling and deflecting the last few from damaging her.

"You're already gone," laughed Falco. "Warned you!"

He cried out again and checked his radars. Slippy had braked and positioned himself to open fire on Falco.

Charging a locked-on laser, Slippy concentrated on Falco's Arwing.

"And who warned you?"

Releasing it, the charged laser homed onto Falco's ship. Barrel rolling and boosting away, Falco dodged the attack, along with a few shots from Krystal.

"Ha-ha! Nice try, small fries," mocked Falco. "You may have knocked me down a few pegs, but I'm—"

Breaking into a yell, Falco watched his shield gauge reach a low level. He glanced at his radar, watching as Fox's Arwing fired a charged laser at him.

"Better luck next time, Falco."

The homing shot connected, knocking Falco's shields to a critically low level. He glared at the smoke that billowed from his ship and the dents from the damage.

"Aha! Got him!" Krystal laughed. "Who was the one to go down first now, Falco?"

"Way to go, Fox!" Slippy applauded. "We got him!"

"You've got to be kidding me." He hammered on his controls. "All three of you teamed up to tag me out? Weak."

"Not really. We're supposed to work as a team to take down stronger enemies," explained Fox. "Also, Krystal and Slippy did make it easier to catch you in the open."

"Yeah, yeah," murmured Falco. "Well, I'm headed back. Who's next?"

"Well, now it'll be more of a fair fight," noted Krystal. "So—"

"Sorry Krystal." She barked out as a charged laser crashed into her Arwing. "This is where my evil plan unfolds and I betray you."

"S-Slippy?!" Krystal gasped. "How could you?!"

"It's nothing personal. Your shields are just the lowest."

Firing another few shots, Krystal grimaced as her shields dropped to a critically low state. Sighing, she turned her broken, steaming ship around, and flew after Falco.

"Not bad, Slippy," congratulated Krystal. "I didn't even think to read your mind for such a plot."

"Thanks!"

"You do realize, however, that there's only two of you left now."

"…Wait."

Slippy shivered and gaped at the radar, turning his fighter to face Fox's. The team leader grinned as Slippy slouched in his seat.

"Nice work, Slippy. Ready to end this?"

"W-Wait!"

Swiftly, Fox opened fire on the opposing Arwing and nailed Slippy directly, knocking his shields below the half. He pulled a u-turn and fired another barrage at Slippy's ship, which barrel rolled to deflect the assault.

"F-Fox, can't we call it a tie or-or say that you won anyway?"

"That's not how the game works." Fox locked on to Slippy's ship. "Sorry, Slippy."

Releasing it, the laser homed onto Slippy's ship and scored a direct hit, knocking it lower. Slippy somersaulted and fired a few shots, with only one hitting Fox's Arwing, not causing nearly enough damage.

"Good effort," complimented Fox. "But…we're done here."

With another barrage of laser fire, Slippy winced as his shield gauge rang out, dropping to a critically low level. Groaning, he buried his head at the controls, with his Arwing hissing from its beating.

"Just when I thought I knew what I was doing…"

Slippy flew his Arwing off after Krystal and Falco's navigating back to the hangar. Fox smiled and nodded.

"This game's winner is Fox," announced ROB.

"Gee, thanks for that, bucket-head," snapped Falco. "What a surprise."

"The predicted outcome, of course," muttered Krystal.

"For once, I was so close," wailed Slippy.

"Nice to feel so loved by my teammates," teased Fox. "Well, I guess that's that. ROB, some Supply Rings, please?"

"Acknowledged."

"Shouldn't we be saving those?" Slippy rubbed his forehead. "Not that I want to stay up late fixing each ship."

"Then that should be reason enough to use them," determined Fox.

Four golden rings materialized in the sky, and each pilot navigated the fighter through one. Lights flashed and connected to the Arwings, recharging the shields and restoring them from their damage. The rings then sparkled and disintegrated against the wings of each Arwing. All four ships returned to the Great Fox's hangar and docked back in.

"Well, I'm spent after that thrashing." Falco stretched. "Maybe next time, we can avoid the team ups against me."

"Nah," Krystal and Slippy sang together. They laughed as Falco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm grabbing a drink and heading to bed."

"Please, it can't be that late already," gibed Krystal.

"It's 21:18."

"Wait, what?!" Krystal gaped and shook her head. "Oh no, I still want to get some combat practice in." She darted off from the hangar and hurried out, calling back, "I'll be in the simulation room."

"Guess I better run an inventory check and fix a few devices up in my lab," decided Slippy. "Don't want to be up later than I need to be."

Both Slippy and Falco made their way from the hangar, stepping outside of it. Slippy left, but Falco paused and turned back.

"What's on your schedule, Fox?"

"Ah…I need to check actually."

"Well, I guess I'll speak for the rest of us and send you an invite to…well, whoever."

"Thanks Falco."

The bird nodded and exited the room. Fox walked over to a computer and tapped at it, checking the system.

"Hmm. Nothing." He leaned back and folded his arms. Tapping on his communicator, he glanced around the hangar, gazing at the docked ships, yet finding nothing that needed attention. "ROB, have we received any mission calls, or anything I need to work on?"

"Checking…negative."

"Really?" Fox eyed a few tanks and barrels in the hangar, and checked their screens. Filled. Each of the cords and tools were placed back properly in their shelves and cabinets as well. "Are we short on any supplies of some kind? Do I need to head out and get anything?"

"Negative. Only Peppy and his Arwing are missing."

"And they're—?"

"Status normal. Currently located at the Corneria City Hospital."

"Huh." Fox scratched his head. "I wasn't expecting any free time. Do you need anything, ROB?"

"Negative. I will need to recharge in an hour. That is all."

"Ok then." Fox walked up the steps and stood by the hangar door. "Guess I could take Pepper's advice and see what everyone's…or, uh, someone's up to." He opened the door and waited before the corridor. "The question is: who do I go visit? I've only got time to stop by one of them before bed, probably."

He waited a moment and thought it over. Deciding, Fox stepped into the corridor and followed it down, with the hangar's door closing behind him.

* * *

...

Who's ready for branched storytelling?! Whoo!

Ok, first up, let's go over some stuff. Obviously, yay, Krystal's back! Considering that she's sitting out for Star Fox: Zero, it's good that she's still be used in fanfiction, and I'm definitely not shorting her character in the slightest. In fact, she has new powers: telekinesis! Though she'll need to practice it a lot and has a ways to go before using it properly, she can finally get started on that, along with her telepathy. Other than that, she's back to being her telepathic, cheeky self in this story.

Along with Krystal are some less familiar faces in Fara Phoenix and Fay! For the newcomers to the series, the former originates from the Nintendo Power comics that were around in the 1990's, while the latter is from the cancelled Star Fox 2 game for the SNES. Now, since neither has a particularly strong background of development outside of different fan works, I'll do my best to give them personalities that help them stand on their own against the rest of the cast. But, for now, this is just a teaser to the two in this story.

Speaking of plot, Fox has a mom! Wow, what a crazy concept…oh wait, I did that in chapter one. Oops. Anyway, yeah, Vixy worked with robotics and was thought to have had her work destroyed, but it's recently been discovered again. Because scientists are nosy and uncover stuff every day, right? They had to talk about Fox's mom at some point, right? …Eh, maybe not so much, but oh well, here it all comes!

Peppy and the Robins had to sit out this chapter, but don't worry; just like the characters from the past and the future, they will return in future chapters as well. Since I've broken my updating schedule, no promises, but they will be around. …Probably at least one of them will return in the next chapter, along with a visit to Space Dynamics labs. Because, ooh, plot! (Also, another trip into the past may happen, we'll see how it goes.)

Enough on that, though! Let's get to the surprise: branching story! …Ok, it's not that big of a deal, and it's not totally necessary for reading (yet), but I've decided to give Fox a chance to explore relationships with his teammates in a more intimate light. But, because I don't do anything easy for myself, I decided that he'll only get that opportunity with one character, and that choice is yours. Whaaaat?! That's right: a side-plot to this story will (eventually) feature how Fox develops a personal relationship with one of his teammates of your choosing. Because I hate myself, but love all of you readers. Daaawww!

…Um, anyway, you're more than welcome to read each of the diverging stories, which I will post with this chapter, but the idea is that you'll follow only one relationship alongside this story. Again, you can read all of them with this one, it's just a little bonus content that I'm throwing in to give the other characters additional development, and I'm trying to make a game out of this. Lol, I'm crazy.

That's all for this time, though, and since I'm working a lot, possibly for a little while. I'll do my best to get back to this, though, because I've been waiting to post all of this stuff since a month ago. If you're still sticking around in the future, I'll be glad to have you! Anyway, feedback is super helpful, so if you've got the time, please comment or criticize via message or review. Apologies again for the delay, but hopefully, this was worth the wait. Either way, thank you for waiting and reading!


	4. Space Dynamics

Gosh, it's been a while. And this story hasn't stood up very well because of the lack of content for it thus far.

But that ends here! This is an extra long chapter to make up for the lack of updates that I've put in, and pretty much doubles the word count for the story so far. It wasn't a lot to begin with, but now we're getting somewhere!

Like the first chapter, there will be a little bit of time travel, so keep an eye out for the time that the brackets indicate; it'll help you keep track of where the story's current setting is.

Now, plenty of additional faces show up in this chapter, most new, but a few familiar to the series. And the story is picking up as well, so try to keep up! Hopefully, it isn't too tricky to follow. Enjoy the latest!

...

* * *

 **[Corneria City, Present Day, 8:53]**

Four Arwings sailed across the skies of Corneria, sailing around until they touched down near a five storied silver building. The Star Fox team emerged from the fighters and walked over to the building, with a sign that read "Space Dynamics" just before the building's stairs.

"Welcome back to the geek gallery, Slip."

"Gee, thanks Falco." Slippy lowered his eyes and shook his head. "You do know that the scientists in there help design all of the toys that you love so much, right?"

"Yep." Falco smirked. "Doesn't make them any less nerdy, though."

"Whatever." Slippy walked back over to Fox and smiled to him. "I'm sure my dad will be happy to see us again!"

"Right, yeah." Fox shook his head as Slippy blinked to him. "You're sure that he's working today?"

"He's always working," laughed Slippy. "If you mean here though, I'm not sure. I should have called ahead."

"Minus ten geek points," taunted Falco.

"Knock it off, Falco." Krystal folded her arms and glared at the bird. "Honestly, do you have to be so immature?"

"Just trying to lighten up sour faces like yours," he mocked. More seriously, Falco added, "Besides, I'm pretty sure that none of us really want to be here today. Or am I wrong?" His teammates remained silent. "Thought so."

"Regardless, we're here now," pointed out Krystal. "So, either let's get on with it—"

"Or leave." Falco folded his arms. "Not like any of us besides Slippy are really needed there, almost ever."

Krystal and Falco turned back to Fox, who stared ahead quietly. He nodded and took a few steps forward, but then stopped.

"Fox, Falco does have a point." Krystal rested her hand on his shoulder. "We don't have to go in today."

"No, it's fine." Fox forced a smile and nodded. "We've been here before."

"Are you sure Fox?" Slippy patted his arm. "I could just ask if my dad's in there and—"

"We're already here," laughed Fox. "We might as well go in."

Though his team remained apprehensive, Fox continued forward and into the laboratory. Its automatic doors parted open as he stepped inside, followed by the others. Fox glanced around the pale gray lobby and strolled to the main desk. The beagle secretary lowered her glasses as he approached, straightening her mint green uniform.

"Hello," he greeted. "My team and I were invited here today by, um, Fara Phoenix." He paused as she blinked at him. "I'm Fox, Fox McCloud."

Silently, the secretary flipped through a calendar on her desk. "Yes, right. Welcome to Space Dynamics, Mr. McCloud. I'll page Dr. Phoenix right away."

"Doctor?"

"That's what we know her by here," dryly answered the beagle. She typed at the desk phone and waited a moment. Fox waited until she hung up the phone. "No answer. Please wait here a moment while I fetch her."

Sighing, the secretary picked herself up from the desk. Not even acknowledging the rest of Star Fox, she pivoted away from them, swiped a card against a keypad, and entered through a dark door ahead of them, vanishing down a dimly lit hallway.

"Great service," scoffed Falco. "I feel right at home already."

"Well, I'd imagine it could be rather boring to monitor a reception desk alone," reasoned Krystal. "Especially when you're eager to work on your own science projects, and then get regulated here instead."

"You really gotta stop reading other minds."

"That takes the fun out of it."

Fox chuckled and shook his head. He glanced down at Slippy, who poked his head around the desk.

"Pretty sure she won't mind me checking on my dad for a minute," decided Slippy. He slid behind the desk and checked the phone.

"Careful, Slippy," cautioned Fox. "Your father may be in charge here, but you don't want to get yourself into trouble." Slippy smirked and waved Fox off. "If you insist."

Abruptly, the doors behind them parted open again. The team turned as a hare in a similar uniform to theirs shuffled inside. He chuckled as he adjusted his lab coat.

"Why am I not surprised that Slippy's in the quickest position to get caught?" Peppy placed his hands on his hips. "Do you ever learn, Slip?"

"Hey, someone has to!" Slippy grumbled as he adjusted his cap. "Besides, it's not like we're fighting an enemy; I'm just checking if my dad's in today." He glanced over the notes on the calendar before dialing an extension on the phone.

"Good to see you again, Peppy, and glad you got my message this morning," greeted Fox. "How are our new arrivals?"

"Doing fine," reported Peppy. "They needed some rest at the hospital, and General Pepper is visiting them now to question them on…well, them." He shrugged and chuckled. "They knocked out quickly last night, but they seemed pretty energized this morning."

"That's good." Fox scratched the side of his head. "Did you get to speak with them? Did they remember anything new?"

"Not much, to both of those inquiries." Peppy adjusted his spectacles and sighed. "They asked about you this morning, and remembered what happened during the fight yesterday, but they can't seem to recall anything beyond that and their names."

"Absolutely nothing?" Krystal brushed through the fur on her head. "Nothing on personal history, no other names that stuck out to them, not even a memory that resurfaced?"

"Nope."

"Strange…" Krystal sighed. "I wonder if they'll be all right adjusting."

"Yeah, if they're not criminal scum themselves," countered Falco. "They knew Fox, but that doesn't make them innocent civilians."

"Perhaps not," relented Krystal. "But we can't prosecute them when they can't even remember their lives before landing in the city."

"General Pepper will keep us in the loop," assured Peppy. "We'll get a head's up on their condition later, I'm sure." His ears twitched as Slippy hung up the phone. "Did you reach Beltino, Slip?"

"No answer," groaned Slippy. "Maybe he's out with my uncle or started a new field project…without telling anyone." He sighed and walked away from the desk. "Again."

"Aw, cheer up, Slippy," soothed Peppy. "He's there when it counts."

"Yeah, usually." Slippy rolled his shoulders and nodded, smiling a bit. "Thanks, Peppy."

The door from the hall slid open again as the beagle secretary returned with a fennec vixen and a white spaniel. Both smiled instantly upon spotting their guests.

"Fox, hello again!" Fara strolled over to him and held out her hand. "I'm so glad that you could make it in today."

"Sure." He took her hand and shook it. "Thank you for the invite over."

"Of course," giggled Fay. The spaniel lowered her eyes. "You should have seen her face light up once she heard—"

"Fay, honestly!" Fara pulled her hand from Fox's and glared at her friend. "Quit giving them the wrong impression, please."

"Buzz-kill," muttered Fay. Returning to her cheerful tone, "Anyway, hi again, all!"

"Let's get back to the main lab," instructed Fara. "We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Everyone?" Falco folded his arms. "Who else did you bring in here?"

"There are some soldiers visiting from the Cornerian Defense Force," explained Fara as she opened the hall door with her card. "There was only supposed to be one, but his teammates insisted on tagging along."

"A whole bunch of cuties to boot," cooed Fay.

"Not quite," mumbled Fara. "They're…a bit rowdy."

"Sounds fine to me," mocked Falco. Krystal elbowed his and he groaned as he clutched it.

"Well, let's get over there, then," agreed Fox.

The team followed Fara and Fay into the hallway, lit only by thin, electric blue lights that lined the top and base of the walls. Fox noticed a few doors before Fara reached the final one at the end of the narrow hall, tapping a button that lit up with an arrow shape pointing up. Fara turned and smiled softly to the group.

"Just give the elevator a moment." She glanced back and checked the screen above it, with a "B5" lit up on it. "And…well, it might be a bit more."

"So, there are sublevels here?" Krystal folded her arms. "I was wondering why it seemed smaller outside."

"Oh, yes." Fara nodded. "They need space for some of the equipment developed here, and certain projects require testing facilities that can have the absence of light, so we have more floors below the ground." She tilted her head and studied Krystal for a moment. "Is this your first time at the Space Dynamics Laboratories?"

"Um…yes." Krystal glanced around at her companions and tugged on a bit of fur. "Guess that makes me the only one."

"Not quite," piped in Fox. "Falco and I haven't been here since they made renovations, so we're seeing some new stuff ourselves."

"You haven't?" Fara clasped her hands together. "Oh, I do hope we have time to give your team a tour of the place!"

"Are we taking those soldiers around as well?" Fay smirked at Fara's scowl. "I mean, it is fair to extend them the same courtesy."

"Perhaps, but they're…" Fara scanned Fox's teammates before settling on Slippy. "They're not the children of our Engineering Director, nor are they his friends."

"Hey, you don't know that," contended Slippy. "I do have at least a couple of friends in the Cornerian army."

"Hopefully not from this lot," murmured Fara.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

"So, it's Dr. Phoenix, right?" Fox tilted his head as Fara returned her attention to him.

"W-well, I suppose that's my formal title," confirmed Fara. "It's probably easier if you want to call me 'Fara' though."

"Ooh, she wants a first name basis," teased Fay.

"Ugh…Fay…"

"Dr. Phoenix," repeated Peppy. "You're not related to the other Dr. Phoenix, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," verified Fara. "He's my father, who's currently working at the CDF bases."

"Wait, that Dr. Phoenix?" Slippy adjusted his cap. "He's the scientist that helped with work on the ship and spacecraft that they use, right?"

"Yep, that's him." She smiled. "He's actually admires you and your father, as well as the work you two have produced for both Star Fox and Corneria."

"Ha, well, we try!" Slippy scratched behind his head. "Sorry that I didn't recognize your name right away."

"It's fine," chuckled Fara. "I actually liked being recognized as an individual again, at least for my introduction."

"Yep, she gets a little too much attention just from her family name alone," elucidated Fay.

"Uh, not to be rude, but I don't recognize your name," realized Slippy. "Sorry."

"Actually, you shouldn't!" Fay beamed brightly. "I don't have any relatives with big names around here, and I'm still working on making a name for myself."

"In spite of our constant bickering, Fay's my protégé around here," revealed Fara.

"Excuse you, we're practically the same age," complained Fay. "I prefer being called 'partner,' or at the very least, 'understudy.' Those sound less like an apprentice."

"Sorry."

"Aw, it's fine." Fay sighed. "I'm still kind of a novice compared to you."

"Nonsense," debated Fara. "You're an excellent pilot and researcher in your own right."

"Yet I don't have a doctorate of my own," whined Fay. "I've got a ways to go still."

"Relax," soothed Fara. "We all move at our own pace."

A ding rang out behind the duo as everyone turned to the elevator doors opening. Fara and Fay shuffled in, and ushered Star Fox in with them. The doors closed again and the elevator surged down, with everyone inside feeling a bit weightless.

"Is this going to take as long?" Falco leaned against the sidewall. "Just let me know if I can rest my eyes." Krystal elbowed him again, eliciting another pained groan.

"While you're welcomed to rest, I wouldn't recommend it," suggested Fara. "We should be arriving in a bit; our project is on the second sublevel."

"So, whose decision was it to revive the robotics project?" Fox folded his arms. "I don't know much myself, but I remember that my mother wanted the project shut down."

"Did she?" Fara's ears lowered. "Great, that's not what I was told. If I had known that detail, I wouldn't have continued it."

"You were the one that wanted to?"

"Not quite," detailed Fara. "It was a combined decision between the president and the board members, with the latter being quite…persuasive about it." Her ears picked up a bit. "They originally wanted my father on the project, but he was taken off to assist with the CDF, alongside Dr. Beltino." She sighed and shook her head. "Naturally, when he wasn't able to complete the work, they invited me to the team that will finish it up for him."

"Mm. I see."

"Fox, you have my sincerest apologies." Fara lowered her ears again. "If Mrs. McCloud were here, she would be so ashamed."

"Maybe, but she did value honest effort and hard workers," comforted Fox. "At least, that's how my father related her to me."

Another ding and the elevator doors opened. The group stepped outside, entering a dark gray and cyan hallway.

"Is it painted darker for the lower levels?" Falco rolled his eyes. "The deeper, the darker?"

"Wow, you got it!" Fay applauded him. "Gosh, you're clever!"

"…I can't tell if you're mocking me or not…"

"Right this way!"

Fara hurried through the hall, guiding everyone left and down another hall. She opened a door on her right with a key code and swiping her card again. Smiling, Fara lifted her hand and gestured for Star Fox to follow Fay inside.

Furrowing his brow, Fox observed several silver robots lined up past computers and machines. He studied the group of them, noting that they had a similar head to his robot's, but with bulkier bodies and limbs below. One had its arm dissembled and left on a desk, which appeared to be configured into a canon.

"Hey Fox! Long time!"

Whirling around, Fox watched as a gray bulldog in a green fighter pilot uniform jogged over to him. He grinned and patted Fox's shoulder. Smirking back, Fox took his free hand and shook it.

"Great to see you again, Bill!"

"It's been far too long since we've been together," laughed Bill. "Those Aparoids kept us pretty busy, huh?"

"Tell me about it! I don't think we even ran into each other."

"Yeah, I'd call it a shame, but better that you were off taking care of them." Bill sighed as his ears drooped. "Wish I had done better for Corneria."

"Don't worry; the city's still standing, and pretty much recovered nowadays," eased Fox. "Besides, it wasn't easy dealing with a full scale invasion!"

"You're telling me!" Bill patted Fox again before folding his arms. "So, your team got invited down here too, huh?"

"Yep, courtesy of Dr. Phoenix." Fox glanced back to flash Fara a smile, but frowned at her grimace. He followed her eyes past Bill to eight dogs rushing over. "Oh, you brought both teams?"

"Yessir!" Bill beamed again. "Had to bring along everyone, since we're missing out on some training right now."

"Train, train, train," griped a shorter bulldog with pointy ears. "We were tasked over here, Grey. Don't you ever ease up?"

"With an attitude like that, we'll fail our planet more times than we can count!" Bill frowned at his teammate. "You should know better."

"Pretty sure she does," cut in a stocky bulldog. "She just likes to remind you that there's more to life than that."

"Like building robots!" A tall and thin husky rubbed his hands together, grinning. "Come on, this idea is super exciting!"

"Cool down, folks!" Bill laughed and shook his head. "You'll overwhelm Fox by rushing over here all at once."

"Hi Bill," greeted Slippy as he and the rest of Star Fox strolled over. "Um…it's been a while. Could you reintroduce us?"

"Maybe we should go first," chuckled Fox. He cleared his throat and pointed at himself. "Obviously, I'm Fox McCloud." He pointed down to Slippy. "Our mechanic is Slippy Toad." Then, to each of the others, "This is our ace pilot, Falco, resident telepath Krystal, and our grizzled veteran, Peppy. And, we're Star Fox!"

Everyone shared a laugh as Star Fox waved to their company. Bill clapped a bit before nodding.

"Right, my turn," he chuckled. "Might take a little longer, and we don't quite have the same star power as you folks." He winked at Fox and backed over to his team. "You guys should know me, but in case you don't, I'm Bill Grey."

A black and white husky stepped forward. "Not to interrupt, Bill, but wouldn't it be quicker if we introduced ourselves?"

"Ah…yeah, sure."

"Thought so." The husky smiled and bowed to the group. "My name is Ken, second-in-command to the Husky Squad."

"No need to show off, big shot," mocked a brown and gray husky. "Hey there. Name's Maeve, the ace sniper."

"Greetings!" The tall husky lumbered forward. "I'm Ryder, and I'm the tech specialist for the Husky Squad!"

"He's also the newest of the bunch," chuckled a bulky husky. "And I'm the heavy weapons specialist and grenadier, Alma."

"Blah, blah, enough out of the inferior squad," teased a black and brown bulldog, and he elicited dark glares from the huskies. "Anyway, howdy, Star Fox! I'm Ray, expert pilot and shooter of the Bulldog Squad!"

"Honestly, Raymond…" A white bulldog pinched the bridge between her snout and eyes, further wrinkling it. "Forgive him, please. My name is Blair, second-in-command of this squad."

"Let's return to civility," interrupted the stocky brown and white bulldog. "I am Caleb, the team's decryption specialist."

"Don't forget me!" The pointy-eared bulldog bounced up. "I'm the team scout, Hilda!"

"And that's everyone that I managed to bring along with me, at least for here," laughed Bill. "Hard as it may be to believe, and in spite of the shenanigans, these are some of the best soldiers that the CDF has to offer!"

"Yes, yes, wonderful pomp and circumstance," grumbled Fara. "Let's proceed, shall we?"

"Yikes, are you always going to be uptight, Fara?" Bill placed his hands on his hips. "Honestly, I'd think you'd at least try to loosen up a little around old friends like Fox and I."

"Old friends?"

"Yeah, from the Academy, remember?" Bill folded her his arms again. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten about those dog days, Fox!"

"Hate to break it to you—"

"Aw, seriously?" Bill laughed. "We definitely need to sit down and talk about the old days again, then! You too, Slippy!"

"Ah…sure." Slippy tugged his cap a little lower. "Anyway, good to see you again, Bill."

"We're past that part already!" Fay popped up beside Fara. She checked over the group of dogs and giggled. "Though, I imagine it's always good to see a strong force like these pups over here!"

"Please stop gushing," mumbled Fara. More clearly, she continued, "At any rate, thank you all for coming! We're proud to introduce our latest work here at Space Dynamics. This project is based on the combined efforts of our finest, including the legendary Vixy McCloud." She strolled over to a desk and pulled out a remote control, tapping into it. "Presenting…Project Galatea!"

One robot had its eyepiece scanner flash to life, with the visor lighting up in red. It stomped forward and Vixy smirked as it approached the group.

"Hello," greeted the deep voiced robot. "I am SDL Unit 4022. How may I be of assistance?"

"Wow, it's, uh…neat," managed Krystal.

"Hey, give it a second," protested Fay. "We're just getting started."

"Hi there, SDL Unit," returned Fara. "My name is Fara Phoenix."

"How may I be of assistance?"

"Hmm…we're looking to put on a demonstration for our visitors today," described Fara. "Can you clean up part of the lab? How about this messy desk beside me."

"Of course."

The robot stomped over and switched its right arm to a feather duster. Slowly, it bent and adjusted its body near the computer, cleaning off the monitor. Lifting itself back up, it switched its left arm to a vacuum and sucked up shreds of paper lying on the floor.

"This here, everyone, is our chance at the future," enlightened Fara. "Robotic units that will help in daily living and combat situations. So far, we only know of a few robots that work well with monitoring ships and reporting diagnostics. Picture, if you will, sentries that could be used to not only aid home owners with simple tasks like cleaning, but also work with military operations, able to replace living units."

"Why does this not seem like a good idea?" Falco lowered his eyes. "You going to tell me that these things are immune to being hacked and used by enemy forces?"

"There will be secured safety algorithms installed in each unit prior to their launch, hopefully within a few years," explained Fara. "We're working on securing each robot to ensure they're safe from any kind of malware corruption, as well as clearing out a few bugs."

Almost on cue, the robot's arm converted to an arm cannon, and it blasted a hole into the computer on the desk. It then aimed lower and blasted through the desk itself. Twitching, the robot detached its arm and stumbled backwards.

"HoW mAy I bE oF aSsIsTaNcE?" Its voice distorted as sparks fluttered from its eyepiece, with the red light fading.

"Uh…those are part of the bugs," insisted Fara. "We promise that those will be taken care of by the projected launch date, still some time away." She powered down the robot and sighed. Forcing a smile, she turned back to her audience. "Rest assured, we are most certainly looking into perfecting this project!"

"Well, in spite of the potential risks it presents," noted Blair, "I can honestly see this being a good thing, in the future. Who knows? Maybe this will finally help reduce wartime causalities."

"That is what we're aiming for," concurred Fay. "This is the furthest that we've come so far, and we're looking to continue cooperating with the CDF on this."

"Seems pretty good," commended Bill. "We'll try to keep in touch and help you folks out on this project."

"Rest assured," called out a new voice with calculated inflection, "we will keep our relations with the Defense Force as strong as ever."

Everyone turned as the elder green toad with a thin mustache, Dr. Beltino Toad, stepped inside. Slippy smiled and waved as his father walked in, who dropped his shoulders and excitedly waved back to his son. Recomposing himself, he nodded to the rest of the room.

"Welcome back, Dr. Toad," greeted Fara. "I trust you've made progress on the Orbital Gate's restorations and reconfigurations?"

"Plenty," assured Beltino, adjusting his yellow-rimmed glasses. "In fact, I was hoping to borrow your audience to report the progress on that as well."

"Absolutely," agreed Fara. "That's a great idea."

"Splendid!" He waved the group out after him. "Come, come! We'll need to bring you up in separate groups, but we'll take this crowd upstairs for the next project of ours!"

Beltino led members of Bill's squads to the elevator first, fitting in most of the team with him on the elevator. They all shouted for Bill to follow, but he laughed and waved them off.

"No worries! I'll head up with Fox and friends!"

They waved as the elevator closed and slowly ascended the floors of the laboratory. Bill sighed and folded his arms as he turned to Fox. He shifted his gaze carefully at Fox's teammates, each a distance away from their leader. Slowly, he leaned closer to Fox.

"You know," whispered Bill, "you're a fantastic pilot. Not that your team hasn't done a lot of good as is, but what would you think of joining up with my squads?" He smirked as Fox raised an eyebrow at him. "General Pepper could help you past any nonsense regulations that would try to keep you from it. You could be a great member of my squad, and even my overall second-in-command!" He grinned to Fox. "How about it? Can I finally convince you to join up and soar the skies with me?"

"Bill, you're a great friend of mine," murmured Fox. "But my team is my pride and joy. I couldn't think of leaving them, especially after all of the great work we do together. Maybe when I'm older, but right now, I'm nowhere near slowing." He smiled as Bill sighed and nodded, his ears drooping. "So, what about you? I've offered you a spot on my team before. Could be just like how our fathers were, years ago. Same deal, just that you'll be on a smaller team. Would that work for you?"

"Wish that I could agree, Fox," returned Bill. "I'm as stubborn as you, though. There's no way I can picture myself leaving the CDF and my squads behind to follow your spotlight team around." He winked to Fox. "You guys may have the press heralding you to be the 'Heroes of Lylat,' but I couldn't forgive myself for just leaving the team I've done great work with myself."

"Understood," laughed Fox. "Just know that my offer will always be open, should you ever change your mind."

"Likewise," chuckled Bill. His communicator then beeped off. "Sorry, that'd be the General. Give me a minute."

Walking away, Bill tapped his communicator and chattered to the General. Fox smirked as he watched his friend, and then turned as Fara walked up to him. Her ears were down and her head a bit lowered.

"Well…?" She shrugged to him. "These are the fruits of your mother's labor. Project Galatea wouldn't be nearly so well constructed without her efforts, and we'd be lost for decades more without all she offered." Fara sighed. "Does that…make up for working on this?"

"Fara, please," insisted Fox. "Don't feel at fault over continuing her work. You've done a great job with it so far, and I'm sure that she would admire where you've taken it." He sighed and nodded. "My mother always did want to create a better future for all of Lylat. From what this is shaping up to be…it could very well do just that."

"Truly, I do hope so," murmured Fara. "Fox…thank you."

They nodded to one another once more before Fara strolled over to help Fay with one of the robots. Peppy wandered back over to Fox and rested his hand on Fox's shoulder.

"Everything ok?"

"Mm…I think so," decided Fox, though his eyebrows lowered. "Do you…do you think my mother would have wanted this?"

"Honestly, I'm afraid that I'm not sure myself," admitted Peppy. "Your father never liked to go into details over this work after she passed." He patted and rubbed Fox's back. "But, I like to think the folks here do her some justice. Just like her son."

Peppy warmly smiled at Fox, who chuckled and smiled back. He patted Peppy's shoulder and nodded.

"Thank you, Peppy."

"Anytime, Fox." He nodded back. "If you need to talk more later, I'll be available."

Relaxing his shoulders, Fox turned as the rest of his team strolled over. He glanced at the elevator, which was still on the upper floors of the lab. Fox inhaled and exhaled as he joined in his team's next conversations.

* * *

 **[Space Dynamics Labs, 17 Years Before Lylat Wars; Past]**

In a white and green laboratory room, a vixen in a cyan uniform and white lab coat hurried in, snagging a clipboard as she entered. She glanced over at her desk, strolling over to it and checking over her blueprints and sketches.

"Hmm…what shall we work on today…?" She yawned and shook her head. "Ooh, I was hoping the meeting would…keep me awake all day."

"Mrs. McCloud."

Straightening herself to attention, Vixy pivoted back to the door. A large brown and gray ape entered the room, stroking his long beard and brushing his lab coat.

"Dr. Andross, welcome." Vixy smiled to him, relaxing herself. "It's an honor to have Lylat's chief scientist in my humble lab."

"Nonsense, McCloud," chuckled Andross. "It's a pleasure to be in the company of Corneria's brightest, yourself clearly included." He smiled as she yawned. "Oh? Normally, I need to give a lecture to elicit those from my audience."

"Gracious, my apologies…Dr. Andross," yawned Vixy. "My son kept me up quite late, so I…I'm not quite up to par, energy wise."

"Ah, your child, of course." Andross nodded and chuckled. "It would be the youngsters that do in parents with their work, wouldn't it? Then again, that's excellent to know in and of itself. The stronger the future generations, the more hope there will be for Lylat's future."

"Right now," Vixy managed through another fit of yawns, "the only future I'm looking forward to…is one where I can sleep again."

"Ha, but of course," soothed Andross. "And how is that husband of yours? James, was it?"

"Yes, James," grumbled Vixy. "He was supposed to be home last night to help me catch up on the hours I missed." She rubbed her eyes and flipped through the notes on her clipboard. "My writing is just awful today…I can barely make out my notes!"

"Easy, Mrs. McCloud," cautioned Andross with a chuckle. "There's no need to overtax yourself each and every day."

"You give that big speech about the future, and then expect me to take it easy?"

"It's also important to have the energy and will to raise your child," noted Andross. "I'm certain that your husband will help you with that."

"Eventually, perhaps," relented Vixy.

"Most assuredly," promised Andross. "Is he home with the boy now?"

"Yes."

"There you have it," deduced Andross. "He's the kind of father that still wants to be involved in his son's life. Not every parent does that, mind you, so make sure that you don't get too angry with him."

"Oh, I couldn't stay angry at James," admitted Vixy. "He does his best efforts in those fighter ships of his, working at keeping the planet safe." She sighed and shook her head. "And, occasionally, coming home on time to watch our boy while I go to work."

"There you go, good," Andross laughed. "Keep up that strong relationship with your husband. It'll get easier to balance the work as you two continue, but your son will be forever grateful for the two of you in his life."

"I certainly hope so," murmured Vixy, studying her notes a bit before pausing. "Some days, I'm not sure if we'll be able to maintain a better future for him, but…so long as we can raise him right, we'll have done some good to this solar system, won't we?"

"Absolutely," agreed Andross. "However, you sound as though you're giving up on yourself too soon. Especially after that idea you presented."

"To be honest, I'm not sure that I want to go ahead with it," confessed Vixy. "Robotics are a favored field of mine, but I don't think that this idea is meant to be pushed forward anytime soon."

"Why ever not?"

"It just doesn't seem like the time. I don't think that we have the proper technology at our disposal, nor the safety countermeasures to deal with opposition."

"There might be some truth to that," agreed Andross. "But, if you don't mind, may I be frank with you, on this subject?"

"Something tells me that I don't have much of a choice, but regardless, feel free."

"Thank you." His face grew colder and he stared sternly at the vixen. "That's a terrible approach on how to go about this."

"Quite frank," mumbled Vixy. "Go on, make your point."

"You're being far too cautious with this brilliant idea of yours," debated Andross, keeping his tone civil as he strode over to the opposite side of Vixy's desk. "By holding back on the ideas that you presented at the meeting, you're squandering what could be a great gift for all of Lylat."

"Understand that I do recognize that," defended Vixy. "However, I'm fairly certain of myself on this matter."

"Exactly what reservations do you have on this matter?" Andross contorted his face as he furrowed his brow. "Safety flaws should not be your concern, for robotic assistants of daily life utilities and spacecraft management."

"During the meeting, it was called to my attention that these robots are fully capable of being utilized as harbingers of war," reiterated Vixy. "Several members of the board went over how they could be converted into soldiers in place of our own fighter pilots and troops. Even you recognized such potential."

"Correct, I did, and noted that it was a possibility," affirmed Andross. "What's more is that I believe that might not be an idea to completely shut out, as it is something that many long for, the guaranteed safety of loved ones." He smirked and nodded slowly. "Imagine the majesty and power of soldiers that were at the ready to defend their home without ever tiring, nor requiring the fulfillment of natural needs that a living being needs." He sighed and stared into Vixy's eyes. "Picture a world where your husband would no longer need to work with the army forces to protect this planet."

"A dream that I have already pictured many a time," confessed Vixy. "However, that's not part of the full design behind these robots, and I don't have the technology available to ensure that they will be capable of following those types of commands. Even still, there is no perfected algorithm that guarantees these robots would be able to succeed at missions that may require the ingenuity of free will, born of strife and desperate survival." She shook her head. "They wouldn't have the emotions to work with that."

"Not yet," argued Andross. "However, in time, such is wholly possible, I can imagine. Combine your best efforts with those of other scientists, and it would be awing what these labs, what _you_ could develop." He narrowed his gaze on the vixen, who tilted her head at him. "You're far too clever to tread carefully, Vixy McCloud."

"Yet it's that reason, however, that I do take precautions."

"Forgive me if I fail to understand this entirely," continued a dismayed Andross. "Are you afraid of those usual thriller movie horrors manifesting into reality? Truly, would you consider that remotely possible?"

"Are you so quick to dismiss it?" Vixy folded her arms and lowered her eyes at Andross. "Or were you not the one to coin terms such as, 'Science is the birth of imagination, and imagination is limitless,' or, 'Never rule out the impossible as unattainable,' or other lines to similar ends?"

"…Well, they informed me correctly after all," laughed Andross. "You paid a considerable amount of attention to my lectures and interviews."

"Contrary to the popular belief, Dr. Andross, you are, in fact, intelligent." He laughed again as she smirked over the quip. Sighing, she went on. "Regardless of whatever seems improbable, or whatever is capable of happening, my reservations enforce my resolve on this matter."

"Can I do nothing to dissuade you from such?" He pinched at end of his beard, tugging on it. "Are you absolutely opposed to your genius? I would marvel at the chance to see such come to life, but I realize that I have hit a wall with my persuasions."

"Someday, maybe, I could go back and consider it again," determined Vixy. "Once I find that we have the sufficient scientists, the strongest technology, and stable defenses. Perhaps I will test the ideas, tinker with the concepts that I have in development. Until then, I'll need to leave it aside."

"Understood." He sighed and slightly smiled. "Admittedly, I would relish the chance to work on such a project with you, and find myself impatient over the prospect. However, I can respect your reservations and will relent."

"Sure you will," teased Vixy. "After all, I just informed you that the idea isn't going to be shelved entirely."

"Of course." Andross grinned. "That does play a fair part of it." His smiled faded and he shook his head. "However, it is understandable not to go further, and I will not remain so hung up over the idea, should you eventually choose to abandon it. And, no, I will not make the bid to make your idea mine, through financial acquisitions nor theft of your ideas." He studied Vixy once more. "You have a brilliant fire about you, and it's bursting to lend itself to the greater good. Don't let it get snuffed out."

"Thank you, for all of the above."

"Not a problem." He nodded again and readjusted his lab coat. "Well, I must be off. I do have several more of Space Dynamics that I wish to pester on ideas for the future, and see if I can involve myself with additional work aside from my own."

Waving, the ape strolled away from Vixy's desk and toward the door. She hesitated before whirling around to him.

"Dr. Andross?"

"Yes?"

"Forgive me, if I am overstepping my boundaries," started Vixy, "but…I was wondering, if maybe, why we have never discussed your family? Not that I couldn't go on for days about mine, but…I'm sure that I would love to hear of your own spouse and children, if any."

For a moment, Vixy watched the color drain from the ape's face. She concentrated as his eyes wavered before he closed them and exhaled a world-weary sigh. Before she could ask him anything further, his eyes fluttered open and he flashed her a forced smile.

"Perhaps you're right," he managed, "that you are overstepping. However, I don't know if it is for my sake, or your own." His face fell into a frown and he glanced down at the floor. "It's long, though not a…happy story, much unlike yours." Once again, he picked his head up and brought back his grin. "However, it is more than you need to hear for the day, and I'm certain that you'd rather not concern yourself with an old man's tales."

"Honestly, I'll agree that I'm not quite as prepared for such today," admitted Vixy. "But if you ever have need of someone that could listen, I'm more than happy to offer my ears." She gave him a small smile to reassure him. "Perhaps I lack the adequate experience to provide appropriate answers, but I would like you to know that you have someone."

"That is most gracious of you, and I thank you for your kind sympathy." Andross smirked, this time a little more genuine. "Though, I think it may surprise you that I do happen to have such a friend that listens to such nonsense. Have you heard of a Colonel Pepper, by chance?"

"Amazing. That hound actually does have a good reputation," murmured Vixy as she shook her head.

"So that would be an affirmative then," laughed Andross. "Very good. No doubt that your husband associates with him?"

"Yes, though not always to my pleasure," muttered Vixy, tapping a pen.

"Ha! How unfortunate to hear. But please, do give him a chance sometime," suggested Andross. "Colonel Pepper is a longtime friend of mine and I'd trust him with all kinds of information, and perhaps my life, if I were to be so bold."

"Now that is something that I'd need proof to believe," spat Vixy, clenching her free hand into a fist. "That hound may be a strong leader and soldier, but…ooh, I won't speak about it, not in front of you. Just that he's quite manipulative, from what I've observed."

"Hmm." Andross stroked his beard. "To be fair, you may raise a good point on him. However, I suppose that I can pull off the same mind games myself, and I'd like to think better."

"At least you're honest about it," deadpanned Vixy, and Andross laughed again.

"Too true. Well, it has been a pleasure, Mrs. McCloud. I wish you all the best on your projects, robotics, and especially on your pursuit of that doctorate! When you're ready, that is."

"Thank you, Dr. Andross. And I wish you luck on your endeavors as well."

She smiled and waved to the scientist as the ape strolled from the room. Turning back to her desk, she sighed and glanced over her blueprints once more. A schematic of a thin robot on the bridge of a ship caught her eye and she slid the paper out from the rest. Staring at it, reading over her notes on how it would operate as a pilot to a mother ship, Vixy tapped her foot against the floor.

"…Maybe someday…"

Quietly, she turned away from it and stared at a small picture on her desk. A laughing red fox stared back at her, his eyes peering out from his loose sunglasses that nearly slid from the bridge of his snout. Smiling, Vixy rubbed her thumb against the frame that contained her husband.

* * *

 **[Space Dynamics Labs, Present Day; 11:09]**

Fox watched the elevator's screen switch from a "4" to a "5," with a ding to announce its arrival on the top floor. Its doors slid open as Fara and Fay led the team into the white and teal hallway. Unlike its basement counterpart, several windows lined the walls to this narrow corridor.

"Wow, they were serious about those color differences," observed Falco. "I honestly would have thought they were kid…ding…"

Slowing to a halt, Fox glanced at his friend and quickly to the window nearby. They watched as a pink tail-like strand disappeared from sight. Turning to Falco, Fox shot him a quizzical expression to the bird's annoyed one.

"Did you happen to invite a guest?"

"No," snapped Falco. "And she better not have invited herself. Again."

"Please keep up," called Fara, further down the hall. "Dr. Toad will be waiting on the rest of us to show up."

"Plus, I need to regroup with my teams," urged Bill, though his stride was calm.

Catching up with Krystal and Peppy, Fox and Falco followed the group into the next laboratory room.

Star Fox gazed in awe as they stepped inside the larger lab, looking at the various computers and machinery scattered around the desks and floor. A large part of satellite was in the center of the room, currently under construction. Desks were littered with blueprints, screwdrivers, wrenches, and holographic screens of schematics, detailing ships and stations that were currently being manufactured.

Along the opposite end of the room, towards the base of a larger computer monitor, Beltino typed at the keyboard, bringing up a skeletal scheme of a massive satellite that floated in space, above Corneria. He turned and faced the Husky and Bulldog Squads as Star Fox approached.

"Just in time." Beltino clasped his hands together. "Feast your eyes on the improved Orbital Gate! Though it looks the same in shape and design, we've incorporated and added several new functions to it."

"Have you got it to start running again, like before?" Slippy adjusted his cap and studied the monitor. "Is it still capable of transporting space craft across the Lylat System?"

"Yes, but that's exactly what we've expanded upon," enlightened Beltino. "Before, we would need to type in specific coordinates within the planet or sector's location to transport anything through. Once we've finalized our restoration work, however, it will be shaped up to pinpoint exact locations on the very planets themselves."

"Wait," cut in Caleb, "so that means that it will be capable of bringing ships to the surface of planets?"

"Correct, and paves the path for direct transportation!" Beltino chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "Days of being late for important deliveries will be a thing of the past, and addressing security of endangered or threatening planets can be addressed even faster than ever."

"Amazing," complimented Blair. "This will certainly be a massive jump forward with all kinds of situations."

"Wow, Dad," praised Slippy, "I didn't realize that you had made this many advancements within the past year."

"Yep, though I had plenty of help along the way. Strong team, and some tips from a certain somebody." He winked at his son and laughed. Quickly, he covered it up by clearing his throat. "At any rate, the Orbital Gate is nearing the end of its restoration for basic functionality, and we'll complete work on its more precise applications a little while after. Overall, the whole thing should be running by the end of next week or so!"

"Fantastic!" Bill whistled and nodded. "General Pepper will definitely be pleased to hear about that! …Unless, uh, you already told him?"

"Indeed, Pepper is already informed."

"Ah. Well…guess the rest of us will be excited."

Bill scratched his head while some of his teammates snickered. Fox exchanged a smile with Slippy before turning to Krystal, who had her hands clamped around her head. He frowned as he noticed her face, contorted while her teeth clenched tightly.

"Krystal…?" Fox walked closer to her and gently touched her back. "Is everything ok with you?"

"N-no…something's coming…I sense it…" She groaned and shook her head, gasping. "Fox, we have trouble! A small fleet is approaching Space Dynamics."

"Fleet?" Fay tilted her head as she and Fara walked over. "Like…Cornerian?"

"Definitely not," specified Krystal. "They're hostiles and looking to attack, and then raid, these labs. If I can just…" Her eyes flashed and her hands fell from her head. Krystal's eyebrows lowered and she balled up her fists. "It's Oikonny."

"What?!" Falco hurried over. "That lousy ape is actually trying to attack this place?!"

"But why?" Fara shook her head and sucked in her cheek. "We don't have anything of particular…well, ok, I guess they could make use of…any projects in here, now that I'm thinking it through." Her face fell and she shuddered. "This is bad."

"And that's an understatement!" Krystal spun around to Fox. "We need to counter his forces, now."

"Right."

"Wait, our ships are downstairs," realized Slippy. "Are we going to be able to get down there quick enough?"

"Not likely."

"Lucky for you," cut in Bill, "we're here to help. Some of our ships are docked right up top on the roof."

"Sir, we only have half the team's ships up there," Hilda reminded.

"That'll have to do it." Bill pivoted to Beltino. "Do we have access to the roof from here?"

"There are fire escapes below the windows," directed Beltino, pointing to one at the right side of the room. "Head out that way to get up there quickly. That should be facing coming threats."

"Not to panic," interrupted Fay, "but…not all of us brought fighters to work!"

"No need to worry, ma'am," assured Bill. "Ryder, Caleb, the two of you are in charge of escorting the scientists out to safety. Make sure the whole place gets evacuated, beyond the building itself, and call in a clean up crew for us."

"Copy!"

"Understood."

"Maeve, you'll attack from the roof itself," instructed Bill. "Do you have a sniper rifle with you?"

"Naturally."

"Good. Hilda, grab a scope and help monitor the situation up top with Maeve."

"Right!"

"Ken, Alma, Ray, and Blair, we're hitting the skies." Bill hurried over to the window and opened it, ushering his team out. "Let's move, soldiers!"

Quickly, the Bulldog and Husky units hurried to respond to the coming threat. Fox stared unnerved at the departing team and winced at them disappearing.

"We can't just let Bill and his team handle this alone!"

"Fox, give ROB a call," suggested Peppy. "See if he can't help us out."

"Great idea!" Fox tapped on his headset and opened his communicator. "ROB, this is Fox. Is there any way that you can use the Great Fox's transmission system and get our Arwings to the roof of Space Dynamics?"

"Affirmative," replied ROB. "However, only one Arwing can be delivered at a time."

"Damn." Fox shook his head. "Ok, send it through, ROB." He released his headset and turned back to his teammates. "I'll go out and help Bill's team. The rest of you, help ensure the evacuation, and then meet us in the skies as soon as possible."

"You got it," acknowledged Falco. "Star Fox, let's roll!"

"Be careful, Fox," cautioned Krystal. "Oikonny does have a fair amount of help."

"Got it, thanks."

He turned from his retreating teammates, and hurried out of the window, landing on the fire escape below it.

Scrambling up the ladder, Fox rushed across the roof. He watched as the husky prepared her rifle while the pointy-eared bulldog hurried over to him.

"Fox, what is it?" Hilda pointed to several green and white fighters flying around near the laboratory. "Bill and the others have got you covered."

"That's nice of them," thanked Fox. "But I can't leave it all up to them."

They turned at a flashing light as an Arwing materialized on the center of the roof. Fox ran over to it and climbed up to jump inside the ship.

Surging off, the Arwing rocketed into the sky, joining the Cornerian Fighters in the sky. It braked to a halt, with a Cornerian Fighter floating up to it. Notably, this ship had red-tipped wings, differing from the other ships.

Typing at his panel, Fox opened his communications channels, glancing over to Bill's aircraft.

"Couldn't resist jumping in on the action, huh, Fox?"

"Not a chance, Bill. I've got your back."

"Ha, right back at ya, buddy!"

Nodding, Fox turned and glared ahead, spotting several ships flying over in the distance. Ships of varying shapes approached, soaring over to them.

"Looks like we've got the Standard Invaders leading the charge," reported Ken. "After them would be Tripods and Venomian Fighters."

"Hang on," called Hilda over the communication channel. "One of those is white and I think magenta? What's it called?"

"That would be a Viper," clarified Blair. "If I had to guess, it's what Oikonny himself is using. Although, that's weak on its own…"

"Sounds like this is shaping up to be an easy fight," cheered Ray. "Let's end it quickly."

"Stay frosty, Ray," warned Bill. "Oikonny may not be the best pilot, but he's got a few flashy strategies up his sleeves. Be ready for anything."

"Oho, I'm flattered," interrupted a cackling voice over the communications line. "But try as you might, there's nothing you can do to prepare for the Army of Andrew Oikonny!"

"Speak of the snow monkey," quipped Blair. "He's as annoying as ever."

"Pepper may have assembled a quick defense to Space Dynamics," continued Oikonny, "but you're no match for my…" He trailed off and gasped. "Is that ship one of…Fox McCloud's!" He snarled and screeched next. "I should have known that you'd be here too, meddling in my affairs, of course."

"Just what are you planning, Oikonny?!" Fox narrowed his gaze on his enemies' ships. "First, you attack the city, and now you're here. What for?"

"Ha-ha! You think I'd explain that to you?" Oikonny scoffed. "The only part you need to know is that I want you out of my way once and for all, Fox! And I'll reclaim the glory that my Uncle Andross strived for!"

"He wanted to leave Lylat in ruins," barked Bill. "And you? You were just a pawn! Even back with Star Wolf, you've just been everyone's scapegoat!"

"How dare you!" Oikonny growled and banged on his ship. "I won't be insulted by mere pawns of Pepper's!"

"Better to be fighting for a worthwhile cause, and the living," quipped Bill. "You, though? You're wasting your time for a dead uncle that never loved you."

"It's not all just for him," shouted Oikonny. "Killing you will be a pleasure just for me!"

"Orders, Lord Oikonny?" An ape coughed over the channel. "E-excuse me, sir. I know how much you don't like others coughing."

"Don't talk like that over the open channel!" Andrew hissed. "All troops, open fire! We're getting into that laboratory!"

"Squads," signaled Bill, "take them down!"

Three Invaders flew forward at the Cornerian Fighters. Fox surged ahead as one fighter zapped down one of the red enemy ships.

"Told ya," called Ray. "Easy pickings."

His ship launched another spray of green lasers, shooting down another Invader while Fox fired on the last one. The bulldog laughed, but cried out at a blast hitting his fighter.

Two more Invaders flew forward, with a brown Tripod floating behind them. Another Cornerian Fighter raced in and blasted away the Invaders, but missed the Tripod.

"Ray, damn it, what did Bill tell you?!" Blair growled over her line. "Don't underestimate the enemy!"

"Right, sorry, got it."

"Relax, bulldogs," quipped Ken. "Leave things to us."

"You know your leader is a bulldog, right?"

"Hush."

Another Cornerian Fighter soared out as the Tripod's cannons lit up to a blue color. Quickly, twin lasers burst through the Tripod, swooping down to evade the blue cannon blast.

Spinning up and firing again, the Fighter blasted the remainder of the Tripod, taking it down. Two more Invaders approached, but Ken quickly launched another spray of lasers, eliminating them.

"There, how about that?"

"Keep it up, Ken," laughed Bill. "Fox might start getting jealous!"

"Doubtful, but he's right: keep it up!"

"Will do!" Ken glanced over at three Venomian Fighters and two Invaders soaring closer to him. "Uh…Alma? Your turn."

"Finally." She chuckled as her fighter ascended over Ken's and past it. "Been waiting to share some fireworks."

Ascending, Alma guided her fighter over the crowd of coming fighters. Though they hit their brakes to follow her, Bill quickly flew his ship in.

"Over here, boys!"

Firing a spray of lasers, each of the opposing ships barely evaded Bill's attacks. Quickly, they redirected their targeting on him.

"Idiots!" Oikonny screeched. "Look up, above you, hurry!"

In spite of Oikonny's orders, the five ships were too slow at reacting. Alma's fighter floated over them.

"Light 'em up!"

"Copy!"

Dropping a red sphere from her ship's underbelly, Alma quickly pulled a U-Turn and boosted her engines away from the others.

Upon hitting the first Venomian Fighter, the bomb exploded and engulfed all five ships in a heavy burst of fire, destroying them in seconds.

"And they call us the monsters?!" One of Oikonny's apes screeched.

"Really? You're going to pull that card?" Ken scoffed. "After the sieges and terror that Andross and his followers brought to this planet, you should understand the reasoning for those tactics."

"They're already trying to kill us now," laughed Alma. "Of course they're getting burned."

"Playing with fire, huh?" Oikonny snickered. "How does that old adage go?"

The Viper buzzed forward and fired a small flurry of shots at Alma's ship. Before she could retaliate, Oikonny flew off, with a Venomian Fighter in his place.

"What…?" The dark ship launched a missile and blasted the Cornerian's wing. "Ah, Oikonny! Coward!"

"It's just the same strategy that your leader used," laughed Oikonny. "Finish her off!"

Before the Venomian could, another Cornerian Fighter rocketed forward and rammed its ship against the darker one. Descending, the Cornerian raced off.

"Hang in there, Alma," urged Blair.

"Hey, easy on your ship," insisted Alma. "Don't need you going down before me!"

"Hold on, both of you."

Swooping down from above, Fox's ship spiraled as he locked onto the Venomian Fighter. Releasing his lock, a heavy red laser launched from the Arwing.

With a hit directly against the top of the Venomian, the dark ship quickly failed and fell from the sky.

Pulling into a loop, the Arwing rolled again as Invaders opened fire against it. Deflecting the laser fire, Fox shot a volley of his own blasts, taking down three more Invaders.

"Is this all Oikonny's got?" Ray laughed. "We're almost done already."

Immediately after, a jolt of electricity burst across Ray's Cornerian Fighter, zapping it. He cried out as voltage coiled around the ship.

"Ray!"

"Damn it…what…?"

Materializing in front of the Cornerian Fighter, a larger, purple ship came into view. Cannons on its wings sparked with electricity.

"Venomian Stealth Bomber," growled Bill. "Oikonny, you dastard!"

"Do I have really have to deal with insults every time my strategies succeed?" Oikonny sighed and cackled. "Whatever. Fine by me!"

His Viper zipped in and launched another volley of lasers, blasting Ray's fried fighter.

Inside of his ship, sirens went off while Ray flipped switches on his dashboard. Growling, he pounded it and shook his head.

"My shields are too low," griped Ray. "Can't believe it, but this is it for me."

"Then get out of there, soldier," ordered Bill. "We've got plenty of back up, and I don't need you dying out here."

"Trying to escape?" Oikonny laughed. "I don't think so!"

The ape turned his Viper on the Cornerian Fighter as the Stealth Bomber readied its cannons again.

Abruptly, a heavy blast knocked the purple ship back, and ripped it from its cannons. Oikonny gasped as the Arwing flew into view.

"Curse you, Star Fox!"

"Ray, get going," ordered Fox.

"Right, ok," grumbled Ray. Sighing, he added, "Thanks, Fox."

As the electricity dissipated, Ray guided his fighter away from the dogfight, disappearing from sight.

Turning his ship, Fox readied to fire on Oikonny's Viper, which quickly zipped away from Fox.

"We're not through yet, Star Fox!"

"Bill, head's up," voiced in Hilda over the communication channel. "Oikonny has another herd of Invaders coming toward you guys. Not just Standard ones either: there are Camouflage Invaders mixed in with the next group."

"Gotcha. We'll take it easy on friendly fire. Thanks for scouting from afar, Hilda!"

"No problem—yikes!"

Glancing out his window, Fox watched as another Venomian Stealth Bomber materialized in front of the Space Dynamics lab.

"Watch out!"

On the roof, Hilda stumbled backwards as the fighter charged a voltage of electricity. A thin, cyan beam fired out and straight into the opposing ship's cockpit.

"Scratch one."

Maeve smirked from behind her sniper rifle as the Stealth Bomber plummeted from the sky. Hilda sighed and wiped her brow.

"We're good over here," she signaled. "Keep at it, guys!"

"Nice sniping, Maeve," complimented Bill, firing down another Invader. "Though, that's only the second one of stealthy suckers…there must be more."

"Ask and receive!"

Oikonny manically laughed as another three Stealth Bombers shifted into sight, each on top of a Cornerian Fighter.

"Head's up!"

Fox's Arwing darted forward and launched a locked-on laser. It homed onto one Stealth Bomber and blasted it apart.

"Quick work," complimented Ken. "Thank you, Fox."

Another barrage of lasers launched against the second Stealth Bomber, blasting it apart. From the burst, the red tipped Cornerian Fighter flew forward.

"Nice shooting, Bill," praised Blair. "Thanks."

However, third Stealth Bomber's cannons released a surge of electricity, electrocuting Alma's fighter.

"Crap!" Alma clenched her teeth as sparks wrapped around her ship. Sirens rang off inside her ship. "Bill, they got me. I'm fried."

"Then you're hauling yourself out of here," commanded Bill. "Sit tight for just a second."

Swooping over to her ship and the enemy's, Bill unleashed another blaze of lasers, destroying the remaining Stealth Bomber.

"You're good; get going, Alma."

"Just a second."

"No seconds, get—!"

"Don't worry, Bill."

Forcing her ship further up, Alma flew over the coming Invaders.

"One last present for these monsters," shouted Alma. "Have a fresh Smart Bomb!"

Dropping another red bomb over them, Alma pulled another U-Turn and boosted her ship away from the battle.

Connecting with an Invader, the Smart Bomb engulfed another four ships in an explosion.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Flying his Viper forward, Oikonny chased Alma's fighter. A thin cyan laser hit the wing of his ship, and he quickly flew off.

"W-what?! W-who?!"

"Aw, where are you running off to?" Maeve chuckled over the communications channel. "Sit still, and maybe I can be the one to end you."

"Little pest," snarled Oikonny. "I'll make sure you rue the day…"

"Try it."

"Maeve, bring your attention back here," directed Hilda. "Bill, look out! The rest of those Invaders are surrounding you guys now."

Another dozen red Invaders swarmed around the Cornerian Fighters, breaking into groups of four and flying into striking formations.

"Sounds like you guys could use some back up."

A storm of lasers barraged half of the Invaders, knocking them away and forcing the others to break formation.

Racing past the Space Dynamics laboratory, four more Arwings flew into the fray.

"About time you guys joined in," teased Fox.

"Excuse us, but we just saved your ungrateful butts," mocked Falco.

"Clearing out civilians takes a lot longer than I expected," groaned Slippy.

"Thanks a buddle, Star Fox!" Bill grinned as the team's ships came closer. "Just watch out; we've got those tricky look-a-like Invaders floating around us too."

"Noted. Let's keep a sharp eye, team," advised Peppy.

"So…the rest of Star Fox, eh?" Oikonny scoffed. "No matter. That just puts you all in one place to die!"

"He…he's joking, right?" Falco laughed. "Oikonny, threatening us? Oikonny?"

"Pretty pathetic, honestly," agreed Krystal.

"Even I fly better than him," chimed in Slippy.

"Sh-shut up!"

Darting in, the Viper fired a few shots at the group of Arwings, but missed them entirely.

"And I'm a better shot, too!"

"Stupid frog!" Oikonny growled. "All units! Fire at will! Fire!"

"Star Fox, spread out and let's end this," instructed Fox.

Each of the blue and white fighters separated, and blasted away at most of the remaining Standard Invaders.

One fled from the Arwings, but was quickly shot down from behind. Bill's Cornerian Fighter soared over the falling enemy.

"Look alive," he called out. "Blair, Ken, we're not out of this yet."

"Copy!"

"On it!"

Camouflage Invaders buzzed around their adversaries, as the two Cornerian Fighters fired back at them.

Breaking away, Ken and Blair boosted their ships away from groups of Invaders that chased them.

"That makes it easy," chuckled Peppy.

The hare tailed behind a group of Invaders, blasting at them and knocking two from the sky. Two remained and split away from the Cornerian Fighter.

"Not so fast."

Another Arwing flew over and teamed up with Peppy to fire the pair away.

"Great work, Fox!"

Nodding to Peppy from his Arwing, Fox spiraled it around and attacked another Invader, downing it.

"Thank you, both." Blair sighed. "That was getting too close."

Glancing out of her cockpit, Blair scanned for her teammate. Ken's Cornerian Fighter pulled away from the Invaders behind him, but was quickly surrounded again.

"Huh. They're everywhere." The husky exhaled and shook his head. "Blair, Bill, you bulldogs better get this done."

"Don't you quit on me, Ken!"

Two Invaders blasted at the Cornerian, knocking the ship around. It somersaulted and retaliated, firing one from the sky and felling another.

Three more, however, quickly swarmed in and blasted at him.

"Not until the last second, sir." He weakly laughed. "It might be approaching quickly, though." He sighed. "Regardless of this, Blair, the Husky Squad still outclasses yours."

"Are you serious?"

"Hey, I need a little levity here."

"Geez," cut in Falco, "enough of the last rites."

Two Arwings sped forward and blasted the ships that surrounded the Cornerian Fighter, taking down two Invaders.

Braking, Ken watched as the third Invader slipped past him. Launching a barrage of lasers, it burst under his fire.

"Ah…ha, I forgot Star Fox joined in," laughed Ken. "Thank you, both."

"Yeah, you got it," soothed Falco.

"No problem! Let's keep it up," rallied Slippy.

Separating again, the three ships flew after another triad of Invaders and opened fire on them, taking them down.

"Hey, Blair, keep up."

"Oh, now you're back to competing?" Blair scoffed. "Whatever. Bulldog Squad always pulls through, and does it twice as well."

"Will you two quit it? This is why the rest of the squads squabble."

"No can do, Bill," contended Blair. "This is what keeps us going."

"She needs it to focus," teased Ken. "I just feed into it."

"Oh, shut up."

Both Cornerian Fighters flew closer together and took down another pair of Invaders. They flew up and U-Turned away from another swarm, as another Cornerian fired down at them.

"There really are a lot of these Invaders," grumbled Bill.

"At least we're cutting through them."

Another Arwing flew past his ship, and blasted away another two Invaders. It flipped into a barrel roll as the Viper zipped in and fired at the Arwing.

"Fox, I've got Oikonny in my sights," called Krystal.

"Take him down, Krystal!"

Locking onto the Viper, Krystal fired a heavy shot, directly hitting it. Oikonny screeched and sent his ship into a nosedive.

"Get off of me, you pest!"

"Sure thing," jibed Krystal. "Just crash that ship into the ground for me, then."

"Never!"

"Pity then."

She fired another barrage of lasers, with some blasting the Viper's wings. Smoke billowed from Oikonny's ship as he growled.

"This…isn't over!"

Zipping around and away from Krystal, he flew off, as three Standard Invaders blocked his opponent's path.

"Such a nuisance." Krystal sighed. "Fox, I tagged him. Follow the smoke trail."

"Got it."

"Head's up, Krystal!"

From above her Arwing, Krystal watched as three Cornerian Fighters swept in and blasted away at the Invaders, felling them.

"Nice, thank you."

Her smile dropped as another swarm of Invaders surrounded the Cornerian Fighters. Spotting the red tips on Bill's ship, Krystal fired at the ones around him, knocking them down.

"You good, Krystal?" Another Arwing flew from the distance and made its way over. "I've got your back if need be."

"Don't worry about me, Falco. You've got a Tripod behind you."

"Wait, what?"

His Arwing froze in the sky as the Tripod closed in. A flurry of lasers knocked it back.

"Ha," laughed Slippy. "Don't you usually save me from this kind of stuff?"

"Laugh while you can, Slip."

Falco somersaulted and spiraled down with his Arwing. He blasted away at the Tripod, ripping it apart.

"Besides, I can hold my own."

"Most people use 'you're welcome' after being helped, regardless of competence."

"Guess I'm not like most."

"Both of you," cut in Krystal, "hush up a moment."

Staring ahead, Krystal placed a hand against her head as she focused on the ships. Her eyes flashed and she dropped her hand.

Firing, she took down four Camouflage Invaders, leaving only a Cornerian Fighter unharmed.

"Wow, nice," commended Blair. "How did you do that?"

"Ah, no big deal," downplayed Krystal. "I just scanned for your thoughts and attacked the ships that they didn't come from."

"…Wait, what?"

"Telepath. Mind reader."

"Oh."

Repeating the process, Krystal shifted her focus to the next swarm. However, a ship fired at her, forcing her to roll aside.

"Hang on…"

Steadying her Arwing, Krystal aimed again and focused. Quickly, she blasted down two enemy fighters.

A third, however, backed away and aimed at the Cornerian Fighter.

"Ken!"

Swooping in, Blair's fighter took the fire. She yelped as Krystal shot down the enemy.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine," insisted Blair. "Thanks again, Krystal."

"You need to quit shielding everyone," chastised Ken.

"Hey, if it keeps us around longer, why not?"

"I'm with Ken on that one," admitted Bill. "But you did well, like always, Blair."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, I've got an ape to shoot down."

Bill's fighter rocketed off, following a faint trail of smoke. The others moved to follow, but were cut off by two remaining Tripods.

"No worries," eased Falco. "We'll help him."

Before either Arwing could chase after Bill, two Invaders flew in front of them.

"Or…we could not."

"It's up to you, Fox," called Slippy. "Bill's moving in, so back him up."

"Slip, you realize I'm here too, don't you?"

"Uh, oh, sorry, Peppy. You, um, you get him, too."

"Actually, we're closing in now," clarified Fox. "Bill's coming to help us."

Flying behind Oikonny, Fox and Peppy's Arwings locked on to his ship. Oikonny snarled as they lined up behind him.

"Did you think I'd make it that easy for you?!"

From below, two more Vipers flew up and fired at the Arwings, force them to roll aside.

"Ah, figures," grumbled Peppy. "Those things always come in packs."

"Doesn't matter," affirmed Fox. "They won't last long against us."

"That's what you think!"

Working together, the three Vipers spiraled around and fired, combining their attacks.

Peppy and Fox were forced to separate, flying away from one another. They locked on and blasted two of the Vipers, knocking them back.

"Together, again," commanded Oikonny. "Fire! Fire!"

Closing their formation, the Vipers cycled around and blasted at the Arwings. Peppy's was forced back as he U-Turned to evade fire.

Fox barrel rolled and deflected the shots away, turning back to face the Vipers.

"Give up, Star Fox!"

"Not a chance, Oikonny."

Firing again, Fox blasted down one of the Vipers. Aiming for the one that had smoke billowing from it, he fired again.

The other Viper, however, blocked the blast and took the damage. Both ships turned to fire at Fox's Arwing, but were barraged by Peppy's.

"Got them!"

Both Vipers flew back, but returned concentrated fire against Peppy. Fox flew forward and rolled again, knocking most of their shots away.

"Nice save, Fox! Thanks."

"Anytime, Peppy."

Flying forward again, Peppy fired at the Vipers, hitting one and felling it. Fox glared at the remaining one, with its smoke still sailing up from the ship.

"Y-you'll never win, Star Fox!"

Ascending up, a red sphere popped out from the Viper's underbelly.

"Smart Bomb! Fox, move!"

Quickly, both Arwings rocketed away as the bomb detonated, creating a massive explosion in the air.

"Just sit still and burn for once, Star Fox!"

"Take your own advice, Oikonny!"

Bill's Cornerian Fighter soared above the flames, and then shifted back down. As the fires died down, his ship aimed at Oikonny's Viper.

Firing a barrage of shots, the fighter's beams blasted the Viper's, and part of the ship burst. Oikonny screeched and rocketed off.

"You may have won today, Star Fox," yelled Oikonny over the communications. "But don't think we're done just yet! All remaining units, retreat!"

"Not so fast, you yellow bellied scum!" Bill forced his Cornerian Fighter after Oikonny.

Pulling up, a small red sphere ejected from the Viper.

"Stop, Bill!" Fox slammed against his window. "It's another Smart Bomb! Bill, fall back!"

Growling, Bill's Cornerian Fighter slowed and turned away from the descending bomb. It detonated in the air as he forced his ship away.

Two Standard Invaders, one Camouflage Invader, and a heavily damaged Venomian Fighter flew off from Corneria's skies, past the bomb's fire, chasing after the disappearing trail of smoke.

"Should we give chase?"

"…No, Blair, that's it for now," relented Bill. He exhaled and pounded his ship. "We'll get him next time."

"It's victory enough for today," rationalized Slippy. "Even if Oikonny got away."

"This is the second time that coward attacked the city," pointed out Falco. "We shouldn't keep waiting on him."

"Falco's right," agreed Peppy. "If we want answers from Oikonny's recent activity, we're going to need to hunt him down and get them from him."

"He could be anywhere," debated Krystal. "What we'll need first is a lead."

"…Well, I know where to get one," bitterly realized Fox. He tapped at his dashboard and sighed.

"Oh, no. No way, no how."

"Can we not?"

"Wait," interrupted Bill. "Fox, what are they talking about? What's the issue?"

"It's about who we're going to be dealing with," explained Fox. "I only know one individual that would keep an eye out on Oikonny. And that means we have one team to deal with to get that information."

"And who might that be?"

"Star Wolf."

"…Them again, huh?" Bill sighed. "Ok, let's get to it, then."

"Leave it to us, Bill," insisted Fox. "Your team took heavy fire, and you'll need to report back to General Pepper."

"Come on, Fox—"

"No, Bill, I'm going to be adamant on this." Fox sharply inhaled. "Besides, we'll need to make our own preparations as well. Odds are, Wolf won't help all that willingly."

"Are you sure that you can handle him? Just you and your team?"

"Probably," decided Fox. "It's just the three of them. They couldn't have recovered that well since the Aparoid Invasion, though I'm sure they've at least picked up enough pieces to get their team back into illicit operations."

"Wonderful. Such a lovely level Wolf sunk to." Bill chuckled. "Well, if you need anything at all, Fox, please don't hesitate to contact me. My team owes you for helping us out, and we'll be eager to pay you back." He laughed. "Besides, I'm always ready to help my old buddy!"

"Thank you, Bill; that's much appreciated. Oh, and could you tell Dr. Beltino, and the others?"

"Of course." The Cornerian Fighter glided closer to Fox's Arwing and Bill gave Fox a nod with a raised thumb. Fox returned it before his friend flew off. "Ok, squads, listen up! That was a decent performance, at best! We've got more work to do, right after we report to General Pepper, got it?"

A few groans sounded over the communications channel as the remaining two Cornerian Fighters joined their leader, sailing back to the Space Dynamics Laboratory.

The other four Arwings floated closer and into formation with Fox's, as the group slowly drifted through the city skies.

"So, what now, Fox?"

"Let's take a minute to prepare at the Great Fox," he decided. "After that, we'll do our best dealing with Wolf and his gang."

With that, the five Arwings rocketed off from the city, making their way back to the Great Fox high above the sky.

* * *

...

Congrats, you made it to the end! …Not sure if Star Fox fans like reading longer or shorter chapters, lol.

To start, I wanted to bring Peppy back to the team, as he's no longer sitting out on missions. On top of that, he now has an optional Support chapter available, separate from the story, and like the other Star Fox teammates that had one from the previous chapter. Totally unnecessary to read, but could expand the story's depth. (Bounce back to the end of last chapter for a refresher on that!) What of those hospitalized newcomers from the other chapter? Well, we'll find out!

Also, I wanted to reintroduce and flesh out both Fara and Fay, who work with Space Dynamics. Fara is more of the type to have her place both given and earned among the labs, while Fay is still working on making a name for herself. Overall, both are quite proud of their works, supportive of one another, and lately a bit distracted with Star Fox. It's fun to include them, so if you think they'll be finished any time soon…well, better get used to them quickly.

But, they're not the only ones! If you actually don't know them, then meet Bill Grey and his squadrons, Husky and Bulldog Squads! He was first introduced as their leader in Star Fox 64: Lylat Wars, but without his teams really having much value or any kind of actual appearance. Oops. Bringing Bill in was great, and I'm happy to have included him! It's also really nice to have brought in his teams, but I couldn't stand the idea of making them nameless folks hanging around. So, they have original identities, a little personality, and a bit of value more than nameless characters. It makes Bill's teams matter for once, which…well, they never have in the games so far. They won't appear too often, less than Bill himself, but at least they bring a little life to the Cornerian Army's roster.

Can't forget about Dr. Beltino Toad, aka Slippy's dad! It was a lot more fun to add him in than I expected, and I loved expanding on his relationship with his son, which I think would be a pretty positive one. Slippy may be in his father's shadow in some regards, but there's no lost love between the two of them. Plus, I need awkward parent-child interactions to make me feel whole; they're hilarious. (And yes, I referenced the brand new Grippy Toad from the upcoming Star Fox: Guard, without the name drop. Because I'm fandom trash.)

Oh, and our current villain of the story is Andrew Oikonny! The obvious candidate, following in Andross's footsteps to spread terror through Lylat. Besides living in his uncle's shadow, what does Oikonny have planned? Well, we might find out, unless Star Fox and friends keep foiling them! Anyway, besides dubious plot details, it was nice including Oikonny on his own again. While he's not exactly the most competent villain out there, I did give it a shot to make him a more credible threat than he's been. After all, he's usually some other boss's pawn, and a truly terrible pilot, but I feel like Oikonny has something that makes up for it. Hence, I made him something of a crafty, sneaky planner, which…I think that's canon, right? Either way, I think it'll work out.

Besides characters, it was nice including a specific location in Corneria City. Space Dynamics Laboratories was a cool place to visit, and though it wasn't explored too much in depth, I thought it would be nice to delve into the world of Star Fox more. Well, at least on Corneria, for now. There will be, hopefully, more to come. Oh, and more on the Space Dynamics toys. After all, those robots are pretty familiar, right? And the Orbital Gate will pop up again, so be ready for that in the future.

Speaking of, while the Future sequence wasn't around for this chapter, the Past actually was! And…wasn't it odd, to see a stable and non-villainous Andross? It was kind of a challenge, writing him as someone without totally malicious motives…yet. But also, I enjoyed giving him a relationship with Vixy. In the comics, he originally had a maddening crush for her, and attempted to kill James McCloud with a car bomb, but wound up killing Vixy instead. Love triangle nonsense kind of bores me, though, so I doubt I'll be following that one. And you're free to interpret the relationship between Vixy and Andross (romantic, platonic, or professional) however you'd like, but…again, I doubt that I can follow the comics on everything.

What is definite is that Vixy does love her family, and would do all sorts of things for them, including shutting down a potentially dangerous robotics project that she started. That is, until Space Dynamics revives it years later, whoops. Wonder what the consequences of that will be…? Pretty sure you clever readers already know what happens, ha! However, the extent of it is not limited to just Project Galatea, which…is a terrible name and reference, but I tried. Anyway, far much more to come in the main plot.

Interestingly, Star Fox: Zero comes out soon, as of posting this chapter, so it might influence this story. (Will Grippy become a major character?! …Unlikely, but we'll see.) However, I am still planning on following the timeline that I set up, following Assault and kind of erasing Command. It's not totally linear though, hence the time skipping back and forth, but…well, that'll make sense in the future. Hopefully, depending on how well I can actually tell this story.

Next time will see the return of Star Wolf, though as the previous chapters have indicated, yes, expect new faces to appear! Do you think that Wolf will actually be willing to help out Fox and his friends with stopping Oikonny? Mm…we'll see on that one!

Anyway, that's beyond enough blabbering from me. Feedback is appreciated, for whoever happens to be reading, so if you could, please send me a message or review on what you think so far! I'm open to answering comments, questions, or criticisms that you may have. I do understand that this has been a very slow story as it stands, and it's not going to pick up for a little bit, or just starting to now. However, any opinions are still appreciated, and I will do my best to keep them in mind as I continue with this story! This won't be the last of the delays though, unfortunately; it's a pretty busy year for me. I'll do my best to continue updating! I hope readers still enjoy checking in on this one, every so often or so.

As always, thank you for reading and for your continued patience!


	5. Enter Star Wolf

Ooh, a little earlier than expected? You bet!

Couldn't resist updating again before _Star Fox: Zero_ 's release, so I wanted to upload this chapter in time. There's still a few days left before it comes out, but whatever; same month, close enough.

Anyway, there's not much else to add in. I did make a Community page (my first one!) to keep this story together with my side stories, for those interested.

Other than that, it's a bit long, so make time, read ahead, and enjoy it!

...

* * *

 **[Great Fox, Present Day, 18:35]**

Within the Great Fox's bridge, Star Fox gathered around as Slippy and ROB typed at the main monitor.

"Star Wolf's location is confirmed, and we'll be arriving shortly," reported Slippy, bringing up the coordinates on the screen. "They still have their base of operations set in the Sargasso Space Region, in their old hideout."

"Well, at least that makes it easy to travel to," determined Fox. "Any other details that you two uncovered?"

"Negative. Activity there is minimal," analyzed ROB.

"It is likely that it is Star Wolf themselves, but their numbers have severely dwindled since the events of last year," elucidated Slippy. He smirked back at his teammates. "Guess it's hard to find help these days in the criminal underworld."

"Don't count them out yet, Slip," cautioned Falco. "Everyone besides us did presume they were dead at first, but even that only lasted a few months. As much as I'd like to bury Star Wolf once and for all, they're resilient, as always."

"Falco's right," agreed Krystal. "We don't want to underestimate their team, even if they're down to just the three of them."

"While we shouldn't belittle them," debated Peppy, "we should recognize and capitalize on our advantage. There are five of us to combat them."

"So, let's proceed with caution," determined Fox. "But, once it is time to fight them, we'll work together to overwhelm them."

"Sounds like a good plan." Falco nodded and folded his wings behind his head, smirking. "Finally, an easy face-off against Star Wolf."

"Hold on," interrupted Krystal, slightly unnerved. "Let's not go into this seeking a fight. We want information." She sighed as the others lowered their eyes at her. "And yes, I do know it's inevitable, but if there's a chance that Wolf will just back down, can't we take it?"

"If he does, sure," agreed Fox. "But Krystal, this is Wolf. He's always ready to fight."

"True."

"They might not jump into their Wolfens right away," realized Slippy. "We might need to go into the hideout itself to lure them out first."

"We'll split the work then," decided Fox. "Krystal, Slippy, you two will follow me into the base to lure Star Wolf out. Falco, Peppy, you'll wait to hit them once they fly out into space. Each of us will join the fray right after."

"Now we've really got a plan rolling!" Peppy chuckled. He slowed his laughter and shook his head. "Though, not to get ahead of things, but what do you think they know of Oikonny's plans?"

"We only have one way to find out." Fox turned toward the door, as it swept open. "Star Fox, launch!"

Charging after their leader, the team sprinted down the hallway to the hangar.

* * *

 **[Sargasso Space Region, Present Day, 18:47]**

Emerging from the Great Fox, five Arwings flew past a few asteroids as they sped toward a rusted, carmine space station. They hovered in place briefly as the team inspected the location around them.

"Doesn't look like there's a lot going on around here at all," murmured Slippy. "I was expecting some resistance outside of the station, or something."

"Ditto on that," agreed Falco. "So, what've you got on the shields?"

"That's not making much sense either," relayed Slippy. "It's just a standard station barrier, to keep air in and space out. Ships can pass through without disturbance, and just wait a moment before the barrier seals itself again."

"Maybe they're still further behind on their recovery than reports have made them out to be," guessed Krystal. "Star Wolf is sturdy, but bouncing back from the Aparoid Invasion wasn't easy for anyone."

"Regardless, let's stick to our plan," asserted Fox. "Falco, Peppy, keep watch around the hideout."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"You got it!"

"Krystal, Slippy, take the rear entrance," instructed Fox. "If they're looking to trap any visitors, they'll have something near the front."

"So, we just let you take that, then," grumbled Krystal.

"Yes. Now, go."

Silently, Krystal and Slippy obeyed, as their Arwings sped off around the station. Fox steered his fighter forward, straight into the hideout. It easily penetrated the barrier, as the blue field lit up and opened wide enough for Fox to enter.

Behind his ship, the field jolted and swayed a bit. As Fox spun his Arwing around, he watched as the field before him closed, and slowly resealed.

"Looks like it's patched up tight," called Peppy over their communications channel. "Just wait on Krystal and Slippy, and you'll be good to go."

"Right."

Fox glanced beyond his cockpit's windows, surveying the hideout. Unlike last year, the place was dimly lit, with few machines buzzing softly. Burn marks were scattered throughout the base, presumably from additional firefights since Star Wolf had left.

"ROB, are there any readings of activity on Star Wolf right now?"

"Negative."

"No sign of any ruffians either?"

"Negative," repeated the robot's voice. "Only you and Slippy are currently in the base, and Krystal is docking now."

Climbing out of his seat and checking behind him, Fox watched past Slippy's Arwing as Krystal turned her ship around. The barrier sealed itself once again, and the team waited a moment for it to complete.

"I think we're good to go," announced Slippy. "Ready, Krystal? Fox?"

"Ready whenever you boys are."

"Good. Let's go."

Opening his cockpit, Fox jumped from the Arwing and landed against the hideout's ground. He stared at an old explosion mark that charred and dented the floor near him.

Taking one last check to his surroundings, Fox walked toward the center of the hideout, meeting with Krystal and Slippy. His teammates gazed around, observing the damages that Fox had taken in while waiting.

"Wow. At first, I thought these were ours from back then," observed Slippy. "But, I don't think we damaged this place any more than we had to. And…there are a lot more burn marks in places that I don't think we would have fired."

"It's likely that there was a battle for control over this hideout," offered Krystal. "And I'm guessing that everyone had some type of an input." She glanced around and studied a metal crate that had been blasted several times, part of it ripped open. "Whoever won must have only had a brief reign before Wolf and his comrades returned."

"Speaking of, we should take a look around, and see if we can't find them," decided Fox. "Maybe we'd better split up."

"What?! No, no way," protested Slippy. "Creepy, dark old base? Limited activity? I'm not wandering off on my own in here!"

"Slippy does raise a valid point," chuckled Krystal. Clearing her throat, she continued, "We're already split up from Falco and Peppy. We should maintain the strength that we have together, even if it takes our search even longer."

"Well, putting it like that, how can I argue?" Fox sighed. "Ok, let's go together."

Krystal winked at a grinning Slippy, and the pair followed Fox as he strolled around the station. Climbing a ramp, they glanced around at the debris, still finding nothing noteworthy in the gray and charcoal mess.

"This place is bigger than I remember," complained Slippy. "How are we going to comb through the whole building to find…well, anything?"

"We need to do whatever it takes," instructed Fox. "Let's continue making our way to the top, and slowly come back to the bottom to give it a clean sweep."

"This would be much easier if we could actually see anything," grumbled Krystal. "I can't sense anyone else here, even if I stop and take a minute to concentrate."

"So, what? Should we leave?"

"Oh, no, sorry." Krystal shook her head. "The situation is annoying, Fox, not because it's our mission. Just because Star Wolf is hiding."

"She's right," chimed in Slippy. "Why don't we zap them with tracers that will make all three of them easier to detect?"

"It is Star Wolf," realized Krystal. "They'd probably claw any tracers right out."

"True." Slippy laughed. "I bet they'd even cut off their limbs and replace them with cybernetic implants, if they had to!"

"Oh my, I think you're right!" Krystal giggled. "Honestly, I can't even imagine that."

"No? I could." Fox frowned as he led his teammates up the next ramp. "Wolf's been looking to make my life miserable for a while now. I don't think he'd let a limb loss deter his efforts in the slightest."

"Yikes. Fox, we're just trying to lighten the mood."

"Sorry Slippy. I understand, it's just…"

"Frustrating?" Krystal slowed as Fox spun to look at her. "He's been at it for so long, and you can't recall why?"

"Something to do with my father," offered Fox, turning back to finish ascending the ramp. "But…no, I can't remember exactly. Whatever it was, he quickly took it up with me."

"And has harassed our team ever since," bitterly finished Slippy, as he and Krystal reached the next level with Fox. "What I don't understand is why he can't just move on."

"What do you mean?"

"Wolf is an incredibly competent pilot," detailed Slippy. "He has formidable strategies, at least enough charisma to lead a team, brute force, and a lethality that, honestly, I wouldn't even consider." Slippy shuddered, but shook it off. "In spite of that, I think he could do better with his time."

"Like what?" Fox folded his arms, glancing at a smashed computer against a wall. "Fighting and committing crime are all part of Wolf's life."

"Realistically, I have no idea," admitted Slippy. "But…I don't know. He worked with us during the Aparoid Invasion. Prior to that, I…didn't think he was capable of that." Slippy watched as Fox stopped, and strode in front of him, making eye contact. "He put aside his hate for you to save Corneria."

"That doesn't make him a hero, Slippy," countered Fox. "It was just what interested him at the time."

"Slippy does have a point," reasoned Krystal, and she stepped ahead of the two, prompting them to follow her up the next ramp. "It's not entirely impossible for someone to change. I've done it a few times already: from my normal Cerinian self to Saurian damsel to Star Fox's newest pilot." She shrugged and folded her arms, glancing back to her team. "I worked hard to adjust each time, and I can't entirely wipe away my personal history, but…I've managed so far." She stopped as they reached the next level, observing the engine in the center of the room, with a suspended platform around it that led to the other side. "I like to believe that, with exceptions, willing individuals can change. We'll need a bridge to reach the center ring."

"Key word: willing."

"Fox, he did put aside his rivalry to save not only Corneria, but also us," pointed out Krystal, turning to her leader with a slight smirk. "Specifically, you."

"Krystal's right," realized Slippy. "If he hated you that much, wouldn't he have just let you die?"

"It's personal," argued Fox, looking away from his team. "Or it could have been an image thing, for his teammates. After all—"

"Please," interrupted Krystal. "Panther's an idiotic flirt, and Leon's a…he's…well, Wolf's longtime follower, right?"

"Leon's weird, honestly," weighed Slippy. "I can't tell if his sanity slipped over the years, or if he's just changing acts each time we meet him." He tapped at the side of his head as Fox heaved a metal beam. "Hang on, let me—"

"Wait, I got it."

Krystal lifted her hand and concentrated. Her eyes lit up and she dragged the metal beam forward from Fox, scraping it against the floor.

"Quieter," hissed Fox. "What if they are here?"

"Sorry, sorry." Krystal winced as she pushed the beam forward, but stopped and let it rest near the edge of the platform. Heaving, she massaged her temples and closed her eyes. "Uh…it's not teetering, is it?"

"Nope, it's still up here." Slippy stepped forward. "Fox and I can just shove it forward from here."

"It's long enough, right?"

"Mm…just eying it, I'd imagine so, but…" Slippy typed on his wrist, pulling up a holographic keyboard and monitor. "Portable computers rule." He grinned as Fox and Krystal lowered their eyes. "What? It's just for pun."

"Slippy."

"Ok, ok." He typed at the keyboard and watched the screen flicker and shift. Swiping with his hand, he nodded and smiled. "Yep, exact measurements show that it should be long enough to cover our distance to the center."

"Good. Now, come on."

Getting on either side of the beam, Fox and Slippy shoved it forward. They brought it closer to the edge, but slowed as it dipped down.

"Gravity, boys," mocked Krystal. "Space stations do implement that." She raised her hand and focused on the beam. "At least let me steady it in the air."

"Sounds good," agreed Fox. "Concentrate on keeping it lifted and we'll push it forward quickly."

Nodding to one another, Krystal telekinetically balanced the beam as Fox and Slippy shoved it forward. Her fingers twitched as the beam skidded, away from their platform and to the one in the center. Once the end of it touched down, Krystal dropped her hand and heaved again.

"Are you ok?" Fox walked over and placed his hand on her back.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm fine." Krystal shook her head and straightened up. "Just a second, and I'll be ready to move."

"Take it easy," urged Slippy. "Those powers are still new, aren't they?"

"Need to break them in somehow." Krystal smirked at her team and returned her attention to the beam. "Come on. Let's cross."

"Slippy, take point," instructed Fox. "I know that it's up high, but—"

"Heights I can handle, Fox," cut in Slippy, puffing out his chest. He stepped onto the beam as it wobbled under just one foot. "Uh—um, maybe…more so when I'm actually flying, that is."

"Relax Slippy," soothed Krystal. "It'll be easier for me to keep it in place, now that it's supported a little better than air suspension."

Lifting her hand once more, she steadied the beam as Slippy slowly climbed onto it. He cautiously stepped forward, sticking his arms out to balance. Exhaling, he nodded and hurried to the center ring. Hopping off, he waved to Fox.

"Krystal, you're next."

"But—"

"If anything happens, Slippy or I can jump after you."

"Y-yeah!"

"Heroic as that sounds, I don't think it's wise."

"Well—"

"Don't worry." Krystal stepped forward and onto the beam, glancing down at it. "I think I have this."

"Think?"

"I know I have this."

"Better."

Holding their breaths, Fox and Slippy watched as Krystal balanced herself along with the beam. She wobbled a bit as she reached the middle.

"Focus on the beam," encouraged Slippy. "You're almost here, it's easier now!"

Slowly nodding, Krystal glared at the metal beneath her and hurried along the rest of the way, reaching Slippy. Cheering, Slippy patted Krystal's back as she squished the cap on his head. They turned back and watched as Fox stepped up.

"Ready?"

"Aren't I always?"

Rolling her eyes, Krystal refocused on the beam. Climbing onto it, Fox stretched his arms to balance himself. Once satisfied, he quickly ran across and jumped onto the center ring. He smirked as Slippy gawked at him.

"All good?"

"Did you really—?"

"I did." He turned to Krystal, who turned from the beam to him. "Good?"

"Yep."

"Ok then." Fox winked to Slippy. "We'll move when you're ready."

"Sure, I…yeah, let's go."

Walking together, they strolled over to the other side, where the ring met the opposite end's platform, with a much shorter gap between. Backing up, Fox sprinted forward and jumped across, landing easily.

"Next?"

"Hang on."

Krystal inhaled and charged forward. She leapt to the next platform, jogging a bit to steady herself. She turned and waved Slippy forward.

"Come on, Slippy. You're the best jumper between the three of us."

"Hopper," corrected Slippy as he clenched his fists. "J-jumping—"

"Slippy, you can jump."

"…Ok, fine!"

Rushing forward, Slippy bounced across and flailed as he rolled across the next plateau, skidding to a halt. Fox stepped over and lifted Slippy from the ground.

"See? You're fine."

"If you think so."

"Yep, I do."

"Guess so then."

They chuckled with one another as Krystal approached. Together, they walked forward again, glancing at another series of burn marks against the walls.

"There's an elevator, right?" Slippy scanned his surroundings, checking past metal containers and crates. "Last time, it was around here."

"A little further, but yes." Fox walked past a wall and checked around it, noticing a lift across the room. "There. Hopefully it's on."

"Should be. If not, I can rig it to work," decided Slippy.

"Sounds good." Fox folded his arms as they walked forward. "Now…where were we, from before?"

"Um…Wolf's a bully, Leon's a weirdo, and Panther's a disgusting flirt?" Krystal shrugged. "I think that covers them."

"No, no, Leon's more than just weird," argued Slippy. "He has a personal history with Falco, akin to Wolf's with Fox. They had something that fills him with rage. He'll even take it out on me, sometimes."

"…How is that more than weird? Because he gets angry?"

"No, that's just all we see from him," analyzed Slippy. "He's…I don't know. A mystery, I guess."

"That sounds accurate," agreed Fox. "Maybe he's hurting, deep down, but he refuses to put it aside, just for Wolf."

"Loyalty can really drive some folks."

"Definitely. But that doesn't matter." Fox shook his head as they approached the elevator lift, with a bright cyan translucent floor that glowed between a yellow rim. "So long as he works with Wolf, that's all he is to us. An enemy, and an assassin."

"Now that you mention it, Leon is formidable," realized Krystal. "He can blend in with surrounding environments, right?"

"Yeah, and that's part of what makes him so dangerous," confirmed Slippy, as the group stepped onto the elevator. It rumbled before ascending. "Speaking of mysteries, Panther's a bit of one too, huh?"

"No he's not," snapped Krystal. "He's annoying."

"That's not all there is to him, though," contended Fox. "While I agree that his passing remarks to you are…well, excessive, he's a good pilot. And probably the most cheerful between his teammates."

"Oh, good, he's the happy one," gibed Krystal. "That makes him better, doesn't it?"

"If I had to choose—"

"Seriously, Fox?! He's a scoundrel!"

"While I agree, it's not just because of the flirting," asserted Fox. "He has a pretty hefty crime spree of his own, long before joining Wolf."

"That's the freaky part," jumped in Slippy. "There are reports that go back decades, possibly longer, matching Panther's mannerisms and even physical description!"

"Ew." Krystal shuddered. "That makes him worse."

"Is Panther even that old?" Fox tilted his head and sucked in his cheek.

"If you're so curious about him, why not ask?" Krystal rolled her eyes.

"He might answer me, but he'd definitely answer you, right?"

"Don't. Even. Joke."

"Sorry." Fox shrugged. "All the same, he's still the most tolerable of the three."

"Debatable."

"Honestly, I'm kind of with Fox on that one."

"Slippy, that's twice in less than a week that you've betrayed me!"

"Aw, come on! I apologized for the dogfight already!"

Chuckling, Fox glanced up as the lift passed the ceiling, into another room. He peeked around the corner, staring at a bridge ahead, with long windows across the hall. He squinted and spotted two Arwings hovering in the distance.

"Falco and Peppy are still waiting," detailed Fox. "If they're around, Star Wolf is hiding really well."

"Yes, I believed we established that."

"Well, let's really start searching," piped up Slippy, walking around the bend. "Come on. At least we can wave to them while we're walking."

Shrugging to each other, Fox and Krystal followed Slippy forward. They stepped across the boxed bridge, and Slippy turned to the window.

"Hey, Peppy," he called into his communicator. "Can you and Falco see us?"

"Quit fooling around, Slip," snapped Falco. "You're on a mission."

"But we haven't found anyone yet—"

"Who the hell is that?!"

Freezing, Slippy whirled around as Fox and Krystal clamped their hands on their holsters. Across the bridge, a gorilla and a lemur raced around the corner and glared ahead.

"What the…Saru, it's them! Stinking Star Fox!"

"Stinking?" Fox wrinkled his snout and brow. "They make it sound like our hygiene is poor."

"Report to Boss," grunted the large ape, eyes invisible behind his visor, and lifted a machine gun from beneath his black jacket.

"Duh. You need to shoot them!"

"Got it."

"Fox—?"

"Fall back!"

Dashing back behind the wall, Star Fox took cover as a barrage of yellow bullet beams flew past them, burning against the adjacent wall. Fox and Krystal readied their blasters as Slippy fumbled to pull his out. Falco cackled behind the communications channel.

"Go on, Slip, what were you telling me about?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Falco, you can tease later," interrupted Peppy's voice. "Fox, you might want to get yourselves out of there."

"We're not finished yet."

"Fox—"

"Don't worry, Peppy." Fox studied the burn marks ahead of him. "We can handle them."

"…Fine. We'll leave it to you three, then."

Slippy switched off his communicator and reached down to his belt. He pulled out a grenade and raised it, as Fox and Krystal widened their eyes at him. Clicking it, he blinked at them as it lit up.

"What? I planned ahead."

"That won't break those windows, will it?"

"Not if they're properly reinforced, like they better be."

Tossing it around the corner, the trio waited as they heard it clank down.

"Algy!"

"What, I'm trying to—A GRENADE?!"

An explosion burst and rang out through the room. Waiting a moment, Slippy peeked around the corner. The windows and floor were scorched, but otherwise in tact. The lemur poked his head out from the opposite corner and glared at him.

"You stupid little frog! I'll make sure to gut you for that!"

"They dodged," muttered Slippy as he drifted back behind the wall.

"Moving on, then," decided Fox.

Rolling out, Fox and Krystal aimed their blasters down the hall, and waited. Carefully, they stepped forward, listening.

"Boss? Hey, it's Algy. Star Fox is here." Fox and Krystal glanced to one another. "I don't know how! They're just here, trying to blow us up!"

"Tell Wolf to show himself," ordered Fox.

"Shut your trap! …N-no, not you, Boss. It's Fox. …He wants you. N-no, I wasn't trying to be funny! …Tell him what? B-but…that'll make it weird. …Ok, ok!"

Slowly, the lemur peeked out as Krystal fired a shot at him. The red laser zipped across as her target ducked away.

"Damn! Wait a second!" Krystal exchanged an annoyed expression with Fox's raised eyebrow. "Wolf—er, Boss—whatever, he wants you to get your furry butt outside."

"…What?"

"See, I told you, Boss! …Fine, fine!" The wall ahead of the team banged. "You better hurry outside, Star Fox! Or your friends are going to get roasted!"

Growling, Fox eyed the window, watching as three red and black ships sped into view. Krystal gasped and stepped back, as the lemur walked around the wall again, aiming a blaster of his own.

"Well? What'll it be?"

"You clearly want to fry," threatened Krystal, tightening her aim. "Wolf can't kill our team as quickly as we can kill his hired thugs."

"Hired…? Hey, we're full-fledged members of Star Wolf, too!"

"…What?"

"It's true." Algy yelped as Saru scratched his chin, having silently walked up behind him. "Wolf hired us. We're Star Wolf too."

"Really?" Slippy stepped from behind the corner, holding his blaster. "No offense, but Wolf must be getting desperate if he hired a few defects from Andross's army."

"D-defects?! You'll pay for that, you blasted twerp!"

He fired a shot at Slippy who jumped back. Quickly, Fox fired a retaliation shot, but watched as Saru raised a barrier to block it.

"Not from Andross's army," grunted the gorilla.

"Yeah, so back off with those _ass_ umptions, Fox!"

"…Really?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"You'd be dead, if there wasn't a barrier," deadpanned Krystal.

"Oh, you think? Well—what Boss?" Algy winced as a heavy voice shouted over his communicator. "Ok, ok!" He gripped the blue scarf beneath his gray jacket and gritted his teeth. Staring up at Fox, he squinted. "Wolf would really like you to get outside. Right now."

"Go, Fox," urged Krystal. "Slippy and I can take them."

"That's what you think!" Algy growled. "We're no pushovers, you hear me?!"

"She's right, Fox." Slippy nodded. "Go."

"Right."

Racing back behind the wall, Fox rushed to the elevator and waited on it. He watched as Slippy and Krystal smirked to him, before they disappeared behind the ascending floor.

Glaring at the ceiling, Fox waited as the elevator touched down to the platform. Running off, he scanned the room and spotted another ramp around the corner.

Fox charged across the platform, down the ramp, and jumped over a crate. He glanced over a ledge, and studied the distance to the ground.

"Close enough."

Jumping down, Fox slammed and rolled across the floor. Dashing through the room, he jumped into his Arwing and rocketed from the hideout. Examining the space around him, he saw only stars and bits of asteroids.

"Falco? Peppy? Status!"

"Well, well," interrupted a gruff voice. "It's about time."

Scowling, Fox watched as a red and black fighter flew into his view, hovering ahead of him. It was close enough to see the gray pilot smirking back at him, an eye hidden behind an advanced eye-patch.

"Miss me after a year?" Wolf chuckled behind the communications channel. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough."

"Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Oikonny. I know you've kept tabs on him." Fox gripped his dashboard and narrowed his gaze on Wolf. "Tell us where he is, and we'll leave."

"You've got some nerve," coolly chided Wolf. "You come to my hideout, fire at my teammates, and then demand answers on that oaf?"

"Wolf—"

"Oh no, we're done with that." Wolf grinned. "Time for a fight, McCloud!"

Opening fire against his nemesis, Wolf growled as Fox veered away from the blasts. His Arwing soared past the opposing fighter, and Fox flew away.

"Where do you think you're going, Fox?" Wolf snarled. "My Wolfen is itching to taste your blood."

"Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?"

"Never."

"I gathered."

Somersaulting, Fox eyed Wolf as his Wolfen flew right past the Arwing.

"Stupid gimmick. Don't you ever get tired of that?"

"Never."

Firing a barrage of lasers, the Wolfen took fire as Fox flew behind Wolf. Somersaulting himself, Wolf spiraled his fighter around.

"This ends here, Fox!"

"Not likely."

Blasting the Arwing, Fox grunted as his ship took fire. Rolling, he deflected the next barrage of lasers, scattering them.

Fox boosted the Arwing ahead and away from the Wolfen, flying forward. Checking his radar, he U-Turned to face Wolf once again.

"We're gonna have fun with this," chuckled Wolf.

Both ships fired on one another, with most lasers cancelling each other's attacks. The fighters sped past each other, turning to face off again.

Suddenly, an Arwing flew in front of Fox's, forcing him to break. Quickly after, another Wolfen rocketed past him as well.

"Sorry, Fox," called Falco. "Got this pesky chameleon on me again."

"Annoying bird!" Leon hissed as his fighter fired at Falco's, who zipped away from the shots. "I am the great Leon!"

"You're a pest is what you are," snapped Falco. "But what you will be is a floating pile of scrap, in a minute."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, Falco!"

"Must have given you some really bad amnesia of our last go, huh?"

"Shut up!"

Falco whirled his ship around and blasted at the Wolfen, which spiraled to deflect the shots. They sped away from one another and Fox turned his Arwing around.

"Are you ok, Falco?"

"Of course." He chuckled. "Just Leon. No big deal."

"Insolent pest—!"

"Cool it, Leon," commanded Wolf. "Ruffle his feathers, not the other way around."

"Ruffle nothing," snapped Leon. "I'm roasting this bird!"

"Ouch, it's scorching," deadpanned Falco.

"It will be soon enough!" Leon snickered. "I think I'll torment you before I cook you!" His chuckles increased into a full maniacal laugh. "Torture time begins now!"

Rocketing forward, he opened fire on Falco and Fox, who separated and spun their ships around.

Together, Fox and Falco blasted Leon's Wolfen, which rattled under the damage.

"Enough of that."

Wolf's fighter sped forward and shot at Falco's Arwing, knocking him around. Leon flew away as Fox redirected his fire on Wolf.

"Focus, Leon."

"S…sorry, Wolf."

Deflecting Fox's fire, Wolf shot back, his lasers missing as the Arwing veered away. Growling, Wolf turned and fired at Falco instead.

"Not this time, scum!"

Darting forward, Falco evaded Wolf's blasts and pivoted his ship to face the Wolfen.

Abruptly, Falco yelped as his Arwing took fire, and a third Wolfen sped past him.

"What the…?"

Whizzing by right after was Peppy's Arwing, firing at the opposing fighter, landing a few hits.

"Not bad, for an old guy," complimented a deep voice. Fox narrowed his eyes on the cat in the fighter.

"Sit still, and I'll show you some better moves, kitty."

"…Kitty?"

"Yeah, my insults can get rusty," mumbled Peppy.

"Noted. Allow me to reintroduce myself," purred the dark cat. "I am Panther—"

"We all know who you are, Panther," deadpanned Wolf.

"But…Wolf," whined Panther. "That was my big introduction!"

"Big and unnecessary. You talk too much."

"Come on, you and Leon had great ones!"

"We're in the middle of a dogfight, Panther!"

"Yes, I am aware," he murmured. "Star Fox."

"Yeah, well check again, dead eye." Wolf jabbed a thumb in Fox's direction. "He's right over there."

"Oh? Fox himself?" Panther smirked and rolled his ship slowly forward. "Well, well. Nice to see you again, Fox."

"Seriously Panther," groaned Leon, "you've had how long to work on your threats?"

"Threats are so off-putting," contested Panther. "And so very unwelcoming."

"We're not welcoming the damn enemy, Panther!"

"Mm…your enemy…"

"Panther, I swear—"

"Yes, yes, continue the fight." Panther rolled his eyes. "But of course." He chuckled. "Shall we dance, my rival?"

"Rival?" Fox raised an eyebrow. "Uh—"

"Buzz off, Panther," barked Wolf. "Fox is mine!"

"Touchy, touchy," purred Panther. "Fine, he's all yours. For now."

"Ugh."

All six ships raced forward, lining up with an individual opponent before blasting at one another.

Fox's Arwing sped away from a heavy burst, spiraling around. He aimed again and fired at the Wolfen ahead.

"Just quit, Wolf!"

"Wolf?" Leon huffed.

"Huh? Leon?"

"That's right! Leon!" The Wolfen soared above and spiraled down, directly at Fox's ship. "And I'll crush you, Fox!"

Leon's fighter slammed into Fox's, knocking it down. He groaned as Leon cackled.

"What now, Fox?!"

"You tell me. Your ship's stuck on mine. And not at a good angle."

"…Blast."

"I intend to!"

Firing his lasers, an explosion knocked Leon's ship loose from Fox's and shot him away.

Before he could pursue, a heavy laser blasted against Fox's ship. Grunting, he glanced up, watching another Wolfen fly at him.

"Go down, Fox!"

"Not a chance, Wolf."

Dropping a Smart Bomb, Fox boosted his Arwing away, as Wolf rocketed off from the detonation.

Watching the explosion, Fox sighed and shook his head, checking his shields. The monitor displayed them barely above half.

"Boss!" Algy's voice rang out over the communications. "We're here!"

Eyes widening, Fox turned his ship, and watched with horror as two more Wolfens sped from the Sargasso Hideout.

"About time!" Wolf growled. "Algy! Saru! Help Panther and Leon destroy their opponents! Leave Fox for me…"

"But, Boss…are you sure?"

"That's an order, Algy!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"You too, Saru!"

"Understood, Boss."

With a shout, Fox rocketed his Arwing after the Wolfen pair, and fired at them. Both veered away from Fox's blasts.

"What do you think you're doing, Fox?"

"Sir, can we please shoot him?"

"I told you to back off," barked Wolf. "Follow your damn orders!"

"R-right. Sorry, Boss."

Fox spun his ship around, facing the Wolfen behind him. Narrowing his gaze, Fox glowered at Wolf.

"What now, Fox?" Wolf chuckled. "For once, the odds are tipped in my favor."

"This isn't over, Wolf!"

"Not yet. It will be."

"We'll see about that!"

Peppy's Arwing rocketed in and opened fire on Wolf's ship, blasting it back. Grunting, Wolf glared up as two of his teammates chased the Arwing.

"Panther…"

"What? He's tricky."

"Leave it to me," grunted Saru.

Launching a heavy, concentrated blast, Peppy's fighter took the hit and faltered as Saru's ship sped past him. Panther's fired next, further rattling the hare.

"Ah! Damn!"

"There Wolf," purred Panther. "We're taking care of him."

"Hit him harder!"

"Oho, Wolf—"

"Just shoot, Panther!"

"As you wish."

Before Panther could unload another blast, his ship took a barrage of hits. Groaning, he glanced up and watched Falco speed away, with Leon and Algy on his tail.

"Poor little kitty cat," teased Falco. "Not so cute, losing a fight, huh?"

"Make me mad and your life's as good as gone," snapped Panther. "Leon?"

"Yeah, yeah," answered Algy. "We got him."

"He was talking to _me_!"

"So? What difference does it—?" Leon hissed over the channel. "F-fine, he was talking to you."

Together, both Star Wolf pilots fired at Falco's ship, which weaved between their shots.

Quickly, Falco retaliated and blasted away at Algy's Wolfen.

"Crap, crap, crap!" The lemur moaned.

"That was a straight forward attack, and you took it," scolded Leon. "That's pathetic."

"Look, this is my first real fight against Star Fox," snapped Algy. "Sue me."

"Maybe I'll torture you a while later…"

"Hey," interrupted Falco. "You two want to keep bickering? I'm fine with that."

In a second, Leon fired several shots at Falco's ship, which zipped away from his fire. Laughing at first, Falco grunted as another barrage rattled his fighter around.

"How'd—?"

"Ha, got him!"

"Barely."

"Hey, it's a start!"

"And you'll need more than that against Star Fox."

Leon's Wolfen climbed above Falco's Arwing before firing another stream of shots down. Falco forced his fighter down, taking few hits to avoid the bulk.

"Sit still, bird!" Leon chased after Falco once again. "I want to see you burn!"

Abruptly, a heavy blast knocked Leon's ship off-course. Forcing his ship to turn, Leon glared at the Arwing behind him.

"You'll pay for that, Fox! And Wolf will see to it…"

"Doubtful."

Steering his Arwing back around, Fox flew back toward the hideout. Taking a slight hit, he glared at his radar to find Wolf's ship tailing him.

"Looks like I'll win today, Fox." Wolf chuckled and fired again.

With a roll, Fox deflected most of the shots and spun away, but failed to shake Wolf. Again, the Wolfen locked on and aimed for the Arwing.

"You were always just a bunch of weaklings," taunted Wolf. "Time to end this."

Just as Wolf readied to fire, a heavy barrage of lasers knocked him around, and away from Fox.

Fox turned his ship in time to watch a fourth Arwing zip from the Sargasso Hideout.

"Sorry we're late, Fox," called Krystal. "Those apes slipped away from us behind an computer explosion. Slippy's on his way, in just a moment."

"Ah, the lovely Krystal," purred Panther. "Fate brings us together again. Perfect."

"…Please tell me he's ready to be shot out of his ship."

"Saru, finish off the hare," directed Panther. "Krystal is mine."

"Not on my watch," cut in Fox.

Panther's Wolfen sped forward, taking a few hits from Krystal's Arwing before being blocked by Fox's.

Firing on him, Panther watched as Fox deflected each shot. Carefully, he brought his fighter on top of Fox's, rolling it over to get a better look inside.

"You're looking good, big guy," hummed Panther. "Very good."

"Um…"

"In more ways than one, of course."

"Uh—"

"Really Panther," growled Krystal, "learn to take 'no' as an answer!"

"Certainly! …When Fox uses it."

"…What?"

"Make up your mind, Krystal," taunted Panther. "Shall I focus on you, or continue on Fox?"

"He's _mine_ , Panther," intervened Wolf.

"Such a pity." Panther chuckled. "But no matter. I'm quite flexible."

His Wolfen raced after Krystal's Arwing, firing several shots against her. She yelped and fired back at him, missing most blasts.

"Come, Krystal, let us dance!"

"If it involves a dance of death for you, certainly."

Both ships rocketed off, still shooting at one another. Fox watched as Wolf's Wolfen returned on his radar.

"Where was I?" Wolf chuckled. "Oh right, finishing this."

"Hold on, Fox!"

A fifth Arwing sped from the hideout, as Slippy raced into the fray and blasted away at Wolf.

"What the…the toad?!"

Several shots landed as Wolf grunted, and forced his ship away from the pair of Arwings that faced him.

"Hey, that might actually be a cool title for me," realized Slippy. "The Toad…! Catchy!"

"I'd mock you, but that would ignore the clowns on my team," muttered Wolf.

"Boss! Are you ok?"

"Algy, get your ass over here and blast this toad to bits!"

"Huh? The frog's here?" Algy growled. "With pleasure, Boss!"

"Oh cool, I've been looking for a new rival," mocked Slippy. "You know, the last monkey didn't share enough of a grudge with me."

"Twerp! I'll make you wish you were on my level!"

Fox watched as Slippy's Arwing ascended along with Algy's Wolfen, and fired against the red fighter.

Faltering, Algy's ship pulled away from the face-off, and U-Turned from Slippy's.

"Enough of this!" Algy screeched. "Boss! I'm calling in the few reinforcements we got!"

"That's not necessary—"

"Too late!"

From behind the Sargasso Hideout, three black Vipers flew into view. They wobbled as they floated forward.

"Ha," touted Algy, "I found those around a junkyard and repurposed them myself! They fly remotely, and without a pilot in control!"

"Can you tone it down?" Wolf groaned. "I'm surrounded by idiots, honestly."

Each of the three Vipers buzzed around as they swarmed around Slippy's ship. Each one tagged his Arwing with three shots before separating from him.

"Ouch!"

"Hang tight, Slip!"

Peppy's Arwing rocketed over and fired at one of the Vipers, blasting it back. The other two quickly guarded it, blocking the additional shots that Peppy.

"Ah…tricky little pests."

"Like you."

A Wolfen blasted away at Peppy's ship, knocking it around. He flew back and charged a shot on the Wolfen to retaliate.

"Listen, grunt, I've had years to handle tougher monsters than you," spat Peppy. "What makes you think you can even handle me?"

"Because I'm stronger," murmured Saru.

Slamming his ship into Peppy's, Saru's Wolfen fired a concentrated shot quickly after, forcing the Arwing away.

"Peppy! Hold on, I'm coming!"

Fox flew forward and fired at Saru's Wolfen, blasting it back. The three Vipers soared after him, however, and surrounded his Arwing.

"Don't worry, Fox," called Krystal, "I've got you!"

"No, you don't."

Glancing at his radar, Fox watched as Panther forced Krystal's ship off-course, away from his. Each of the three Vipers charged their cannons.

"Stay with us, Fox," Falco shouted. "I'll be right with you!"

"You might be one second too late," whispered Fox.

"Keep breathing long enough for me to do the final rights," taunted Wolf.

While the three Vipers continued to charge their cannons, twin laser fire ripped through space, blasting apart two of the ships around Fox.

Turning to the last one, Fox quickly launched a charged laser to blow it away.

"Aw, come on!" Algy whined. "I just fixed those up not even two weeks ago!"

"But…who—?"

Checking his radar, Fox caught the sight of two Cornerian Fighters racing alongside him.

"Bill! Nice timing, pal!"

"Uh…who's Bill?"

"Wait, what?"

Each of the Cornerian Fighters floated alongside Fox, who checked both sides of his Arwing. In the cockpits were two birds.

"Robin? And Robyn?"

"That'd be us," greeted Robin. "You're welcome, by the way!"

"Um…thanks, but…when did you—?"

"Who the hell are those two?!"

"We'll explain later," suggested Robyn. "For now, we'll help you finish this!"

Both Cornerian Fighters blazed forward before Fox could respond. They flew at Wolf's ship and blasted him with twin barrages.

"You must be joking!" Wolf snarled as he pulled his Wolfen away. "Outnumbering us again, Fox? With Cornerian flunkies, no less."

"Oh, we're a little more than flunkies," goaded Robyn. "But, I guess you'll just have to learn that the hard way."

Quickly, she U-Turned, and fired against Wolf again, rattling his fighter around.

Immediately, Wolf retaliated with a concentrated shot against her fighter, blasting her back from him.

"Ah!"

"What was that you were squawking about?"

Several shots blew Wolf back again, and his Wolfen rumbled from the additional damage. He growled as the other Cornerian Fighter floated around him.

"If you think that you can beat us that easily, you're fooling yourself," gibed Robin. "Now, last chance, back off."

"Don't think so." Wolf glanced at his radar. "Leon, I've got two new birds for you to shoot down. Take them while I hold off yours for a bit."

"Understood."

"What? Get back here, lizard!"

Leon's Wolfen zigzagged away from Falco's Arwing as Wolf fired at the blue fighter.

"Buzz off, Wolf," snapped Falco.

"You're on my turf, bird," barked Wolf. "So, scram!"

While the two fired at one another, Leon locked on to one of the Cornerian Fighters.

"These ships can't stand our tech," mocked Leon. "You two will fall easily."

"Did you forget that you're alone against us?" Robin chuckled. "Amateur mistake."

As Leon readied to shoot one ship, the other fired on him, blasting his Wolfen and knocking off his lock.

"What?!"

"These scales tipped against your favor," laughed Robyn. "Quit now."

"N-never!" Leon hissed. "I need back up! Whoever's closest, get over here!"

"Acknowledged," rumbled Saru.

The gorilla steered his Wolfen over to the fray, shooting at both Cornerian Fighters, and hitting them with a few shots each.

"Not so fast, big guy," shouted Peppy. "You're still tangling with me!"

Launching a charged blast, Peppy blasted Saru's Wolfen. It shook as Peppy pulled back, shooting another round of lasers against the gorilla's fighter.

"Not doing so great now, huh?"

"Peppy, watch out!"

One laser blasted directly on Peppy's Arwing, hitting him hard and hammering his ship sideways.

"How the…?"

"Ah, forgive me, old hare." Panther chuckled. "My sharpshooting amazes even me."

"Sorry, Peppy, he slipped away," grumbled Krystal. "But I'll finish him off now."

"Oho, will you now?"

"You're as vile as they come."

"Tell me how you really feel."

Locking onto Panther's Wolfen, Krystal fired several laser blasts against him. Swiftly, Panther's ship rolled and deflected Krystal's attack.

"W-what?"

"Please, shock is unbecoming for you," taunted Panther. "And it should come as no surprise that my team picks up tactics from yours."

"Help…Panther," groaned Saru. "Taking…fire…"

"Hm? Gracious, so you are!"

Pulling away from Krystal, Panther's Wolfen sped over and fired on the Cornerian Fighters, forcing them to flee from Saru's ship.

"Better now, my friend?"

"Much. But now," Saru roared, "they'll pay!"

Guiding his Wolfen over the Cornerian Fighters, Saru dropped a Smart Bomb over the duo.

"Is that—?"

"That's a bomb!"

"Yikes! Let's move!"

"On it!"

Each ship sped away from the ensuing blast, evading the attack entirely. Both cruised past Panther's ship, as the cat eyed both pilots.

"Ooh…they're pretty," he purred.

"Focus!"

"Ah…ha, sorry."

"This fight's gone on long enough, Fox," urged Peppy. "We should end it."

"Right." Fox eyed each of his teammates as their Arwings rushed over to his, and the opposing Wolfens lined up against them. "Star Fox! Let's go!"

"Think you can beat us?" Wolf snorted. "Whatever. Star Wolf! Finish them!"

Twelve fighters surged forward, charging their cannons, and choosing a target.

Falco boosted his ship ahead, blasting Leon's back. Slippy fired his against Leon's Wolfen as well, further shooting him away.

"Me? Me?!"

Algy fired his charged laser against Slippy's Arwing, but gawked as a Cornerian Fighter took the hit.

"Ouch," grunted Robin, "these things aren't as tough as I expected."

"Miserable bird! You'll pay!"

"Doubt it."

Another Cornerian Fighter launched several shots against Algy's Wolfen, blasting him downward.

"This can't be happening!"

Krystal and Peppy fired charged blasts into Panther and Saru's ships, slamming the two ships together. Robin flew over and tagged both with several additional shots.

"How can this be? I—I've been…!"

"They're…too strong…"

Rolling to deflect Wolf's charged laser, Fox soared above him and spun around. Launching his charged blast, it connected and knocked Wolf down and away.

"No…I can't lose…" Wolf slammed his dashboard. "I won't!"

"Face it, Wolf," snapped Fox. "This fight is over. End it now, and we'll leave in peace."

"…Fine." Wolf sighed. "What do you want again?"

"Answers on Oikonny," demanded Fox. "We know you have them."

"Oikonny, huh?" Wolf scoffed. "I kicked that useless monkey out a while ago. Don't have any interest in him."

"Wolf, come off it," barked Fox. "You're not the type to just let Oikonny fall off your radar completely!"

"Not exactly, no," growled Wolf. "He has, however, made it difficult to keep a sharp eye on his matters. Last I heard of him, he was making plans to nab something from Space Dynamics, from a few projects."

"We beat him there," flaunted Falco. "Wasn't that much trouble, really."

"Take care of the Orbital Gate, too?"

"The Gate?" Slippy tapped his dashboard for a moment. "What does he need that for?"

"No idea, that's all I got," muttered Wolf. "Now, beat it, or we'll start this up again."

"And we'll beat your team once more."

"Don't get too cocky, Fox," snorted Wolf. Darkly, he added, "Remember this: _I_ will be the one to take you down."

"Sure," huffed Falco. "That'll be the day."

"It will," growled Wolf. Then, snarling, "Star Wolf! Return to base! We've got a lot of work to do."

As the Wolfens flew back to the Sargasso Hideout, the Arwings and the Cornerian Fighters soared away from the location, flying to the Great Fox in the distance.

"So," Fox cleared his throat, "mind explaining, Robin or Robyn?"

"That's still seriously confusing," uttered Falco.

"Uh, well…you guys could call me 'Rob,' if it's easier," offered Robin.

"Yeah, we already have one of those," teased Krystal. "Our buddy back on the Great Fox."

"Oh. Whoops."

"If you really need it, then call me 'Robbie,' or 'Bobbie,' even," suggested Robyn. "Those sound cuter than 'Rob,' anyway."

"Sure," concurred Peppy, "but how'd you two get out here? Last I checked in, the two of you were in the hospital and set to meet with General Pepper."

"He couldn't help us learn anything else," explained Robin. "Or rather, we can't remember anything beyond current events."

"Then he was distracted by reports about chaos at a laboratory of some kind," elucidated Robyn. "So, he got caught up in that and then with some soldiers that came to his offices later."

"That must have been what we dealt with earlier," realized Slippy. "But…how'd you two get here?"

"We…might have overheard something about you guys going to this location," admitted Robyn.

"And…we might have taken these fighters without permission to get here," confessed Robin.

"Wow, that's…not ok."

"Sorry," they apologized in unison.

"Still, we owe you two for this," decided Fox. "And you're with us now, while we're in the middle of important work. So…you two might as well tag along, for now."

"Really? You'll have us?"

"Are you sure, Fox?"

"We might as well take whatever help we can get, so yes." Fox cleared his throat. "But, I'll need to question you two about a few matters myself, while we're en route to the next mission."

"Of course," they cheered in unison. "Thank you!"

"Good." Fox typed into a keyboard on his dashboard. "ROB, plot a course for the Orbital Gate. We're launching for that as soon as we get back in."

"Affirmative," returned ROB. "Plotting direct course now."

"Ok, good." Fox sighed. "Star Fox, let's keep going."

All seven ships sped back to the Great Fox, zipping into its hangar. Once all ships reported in, the starship turned from the Sargasso Hideout and rocketed away.

* * *

...

Who missed those two nerd birds? All of you, right? Yeah…didn't think so.

But, that's what Star Wolf was here for! And yes, I gave them two new teammates to boost their ranks. Because Wolf actually thought he could keep up with Fox…ohoho!

Anyway, Saru and Algy are both based on primates from cancelled _Star Fox 2_ : with Saru being a cut playable character that was essentially a playable Andross, while Algy was the prototype to Andrew Oikonny himself. Neither appeared in any game since, but I thought it would be cool to slap their names on characters that could be them. So, Saru is a gorilla that lost his Andross looks, while Algy is a lemur that has no connection to Oikonny. Hooray, newbies!

And then there was the whole trip through Sargasso, which was fun to add in and have the Star Fox team talk about Star Wolf. I don't think we usually get perspectives on either team, outside of combat scenes, so I thought it would be a nice inside look on Star Fox's opinions of Star Wolf. Oh, and some team building exercises, which was another fun bit to include. (And let me use Krystal's new telekinesis powers again.)

Star Wolf pretty much picks up from where they left off in _Star Fox: Assault_. Wolf still has an almost intimate desire to take Fox down himself, Leon's a bit manic, and Panther is flirty. What was new and interesting to include was having them face-off against multiple opponents, as opposed to the typical single-target focus that they have. Oh, and I gave an attempt to make them function more as a team, instead of the usual "divide and conquer" approach that Star Wolf is regulated to. After the Aparoid Invasion, I think that Wolf would want to change up his tactics to reflect his work with Star Fox.

As for Robin and Robyn, yes, they've joined Star Fox. While they will remain enigmas for a while, they'll be around to help Star Fox out with upcoming conflicts. And, that did work out nicely, considering the pair jumped in and saved Fox's tail. Wonder if they can be of great use going forward…hm. They will get Support stories with Fox as well, but those will be uploaded at a later date, since I did want to get this chapter posted. Also, I wanted to see if the Community content would work out.

For now, that'll do it for this chapter. Feedback is what definitely supports this story, so any that can be given would be great. Considering that this hasn't gotten anything since…Chapter 1, I'm imagining that it won't get much more for a while. Still, I'm open to answering any questions, comments, or criticisms, whatever those might be. It's a slow story, I know; next chapter should help it pick up a lot more. And there are views, so at least the story gets looked at, which is good too. Hooray for quiet readers!

But that wraps this up. Thank you once more for waiting and reading!


	6. Through the Gate

Well, if anyone's still reading, guess what? Plot development is incoming!

Similar to other chapters, this one will once again involve some time jumping, and the main plot actually switches up for the chapter. Some stuff will get explained, particularly from the first chapter.

Ok, before I spoil it, please set some time aside for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

...

* * *

 **[Great Fox Armory, Present Day, 3:08]**

In the armory, Fox pulled out multiple colored vials and several types of blasters, laying them out on an empty desk. Krystal watched him line them up as Robin and Robyn studied each new weapon that appeared.

Once finished, Fox smiled and turned back to the three.

"Ok, so…we have a few new weapons that not everyone may be familiar with," introduced Fox. "For Robin and Robyn, I'm guessing you've seen the least of these, based on your lack of retained memories, on top of the weapons not being standard issue."

"Are we going to have enough time to go in depth with these?" Robyn frowned. "Robin mentioned that he checked these out a little earlier, but I feel like we'll need more time than we have to go over everything."

"That's probably true," admitted Fox. "For now, we'll just touch on what we can."

He guided the three over to the vials, and they stared blankly at the set. Fox lifted a green one and showed it to the three.

"Wow, wait, that one has bits of blue and red mixed in," observed Robin. "What's that?"

"It's actually the common issued ammo type," explained Fox. "This is just known as the Standard laser fluid. Loaded into a Blaster, it gives it the modern ammunition that we use today."

"That much is easy to follow," cut in Krystal. "Each of the three colors swish around in there, and the dominant fire type is based on how long you charge your shot for."

"Correct."

Fox placed it down and lifted a yellow vial and a cyan one.

"This one here," Fox shook the yellow ammo tube, "is the Stunning ammunition type. It's used to stun and paralyze enemies, using electric shocks."

"You were using those earlier with your other teammates," realized Robyn.

"Yep, that's right." Fox then shook the cyan vial. "This is the Gelid type. It has a similar effect, but it employs ice related elements to freeze the enemy. This is more useful in situations where use of electricity would be deemed dangerous, or to cool down heated environments."

"Ah, so that's the difference," recognized Robin. "I was wondering about that."

"And now you know!" Fox placed them back, and then lifted an red-orange tube. "This is the Incendiary type, which as you might guess, is used for explosive attacks."

"Wouldn't Grenades do the trick fine?" Krystal folded her arms. "That one seems a little pointless, no?"

"When you want a big explosion, yes, Grenades are the better option." Fox lifted a dimmed yellow bomb and showed it to the group. "Typically, these are the ones to use in combat. However, this laser type," Fox lifted the vial again, "would be useful for situations that demand a concentrated explosion, and with a narrow scope. It's not as wide or impactful as the Grenades, but its precision is much better."

He placed the vial down, and thumbed over a few others, glancing at the pink, purple, black, and white tubes. He shrugged and walked away from them.

"There are more, of course, but we'll leave it at those. For now, let's make sure everyone is up to date on the weapons as well."

As the group walked over, Fox lifted a small, charcoal gray firearm, along with a silver and blue one.

"These are Blasters," unveiled Fox. "There are different appearances for them, but most function in a similar way. Typically, these are the standard issue weapon, and can also be labeled as 'Pistol Blasters' by some marketing groups."

"Why do they make so many different types?"

"Slight modifications, Robbie, but nothing that's important to go over for now," disclosed Fox. "Some charge faster, some come with additional weapons attached, but nothing that makes them stand out differently from other classes."

Placing them down, Fox then walked aside and gestured to three taller weapons on the ground.

"Right here are our other types of firearms: the Gatling Gun, the Sniper Rifle, and the Homing Launcher."

"Ah, these I'm familiar with," jumped in Krystal. "Gatling has rapid fire capabilities, Sniper is for long range attacks with a scope to zoom in, and the Launcher blasts rockets that can lock-on to targets."

"Right, you've got it."

"And what are those over there? Grenades, and…?"

"Oh, these are the other bomb types, Robin." Fox lifted a small silver one with a dimmed light on top of it. "This is a Sensor Bomb, which you plant in the ground and wait for someone to trigger. And—"

"Hey, Fox." Everyone blinked as they glanced up to the intercommunications speaker in the room. They listened as Falco's voice continued. "We're almost at the Gate, so hurry up with your little lesson plans, ok?"

"Ah, that was quick." Fox stepped over to the panel near the door, and held in a button. "Got it, thanks for the update, Falco."

Walking back to the desk, Fox lifted a hexagonal device. The others blinked and tilted their heads while looking it over.

"Since we'll need to speed this up, we're going over just two more types of weapons," explained Fox. "This device is known as a Reflector, something that Slippy made just for our team. They're used to reflect blaster shots and send them right back at the opponent who fired them."

"Wow, that's pretty cool!"

"So, he finally has enough for each of us?"

"Yeah, he's getting them together and making final adjustments," revealed Fox. "Anyway, let's just go over one last bit." He lifted his arm, and pulled up his glove, showing a device clamped onto his wrist. "This is the latest model of communications devices, used for monetary exchanges and diagnostic scanners. They're also capable of storing these," Fox lifted a small blue chip and showed the group. "These are Barrier Chips, which you can activate to summon a Barrier Sphere. Similar to Reflectors, they help repel enemy fire for a limited time."

"That seems less useful than the Reflector," noted Robin.

"At first, yes, but they are standard issue." Fox picked up an orange chip next. "However, there are multiple varieties, each with its own use. So, there are different ways to utilize these, based on various scenarios." He pointed at the device on his wrist. "They also can stay activated while you move around, unlike a Reflector, which requires you to hold your position."

"Ah, so there are trade-offs for that," realized Robyn. "That makes sense."

"Yep, and hopefully we'll have better demonstrations for them later." Fox placed the rest of the weapons back on the desk and guided his teammates out. "Unfortunately, we won't have the time to go over every single type of weapon, nor will we get into the other vehicle arsenals, but this was a good start." He opened the door and led the group out. "Now, let's get ready for our mission!"

Racing out and down the hall, the quartet hurried off.

* * *

 **[Orbital Gate, Present Day, 3:41]**

The Great Fox slowed to a halt as the seven ships soared from its hangar. Fox's Arwing led the others as they approached a massive blue and white satellite.

"Welcome back to the Orbital Gate, everyone," announced Slippy.

"What, no redesign?" Falco scoffed. "Could've at least added some kind of new feature."

"Like what?"

"Maybe something like fighting robots," suggested Falco. "Ones that clash on top of ships that float around nearby."

"Falco, that literally makes no sense," contended Slippy. "Plus, it would make piloting the space around here even more difficult."

"Not for an ace like me!"

"And it helps the Orbital Gate…how?"

"Well, add in a small docking station for folks that want to watch the fights—"

"Can someone else jump in how dumb this sounds?" Slippy groaned. "I can't be the only one thinking that, right?"

"…Is it wrong if I think it sounds kind of cool?"

"Ha! Take that, Slip! Foxie's on my side."

"Fox…!"

"What? It does seem cool."

"Hey, quit the fooling around," snapped Peppy. "We've got incoming units."

"Huh?"

Everyone checked their radars, noting a fleet of ships soaring toward them. Checking the space ahead, they watched as numerous fighters flew forward.

Before the Star Fox team could question it, a shrilled cackle burst from their communications channels.

"Star Fox, we meet again!"

"Oikonny…"

"Wait, who is this?" Robin watched as numerous ships flew into view. "I don't recall hearing about this guy."

"You would dare…!" Oikonny screeched. "My name is Andrew Oikonny! I am the nephew of the Great Lord, Andross!"

"Why does that sound—oh! You're the one those low level scum were yelling about in the city," realized Robyn.

"How dare you! My soldiers deserve as much respect as—"

"Hey, Fox," cut in Falco, "didn't we already clobber this creep?"

"I'll have you know that my forces are more expansive than—"

"He sure likes to hear himself talk," interrupted Slippy.

"Now you're just doing this on purpose!"

"Do you think he ever learns?" Krystal sighed. "I suppose not."

"On the contrary: I learn plenty!" Andrew snapped his fingers over the channel. "All troops: OPEN FIRE!"

Star Fox split up as swarms of Invader and Venomian Fighter ships floated around them. Falco fired on two crafts, blasting them to bits.

"Doesn't look like he learned."

"This is just a distraction," called Krystal. "He's planning on making for the gate!"

"How did…?! Bah, no matter. This Bandit will get me there."

An orange pod with a blaster beneath it rocketed closer to the Orbital Gate. Peppy's Arwing chased after it, but was quickly fired upon.

"Who just…ah! A Stealth Fighter!"

"You ok, Peppy?"

"Don't worry about me, Fox!" Peppy's Arwing looped and fired upon his revealed opponent. "You just stop Oikonny! Go!"

"Got it."

Fox's Arwing surged ahead, boosting to catch up with Oikonny's Bandit Fighter. A trio of Vipers quickly swept in to block his path.

"Think you're going somewhere, Fox McCloud…?" A voice growled and then hissed over the communications channel.

"What the…?"

"Thought you could leave our species to be wiped out," hissed the next voice. "We're more resilient than you think."

"…Who—"

"The SharpClaw, you miserable little vulpine!" The third voice roared. "You may have rid us of that blasted Scales, but don't think that we owe you any favors!"

All three pink and white ships blazed forward, and opened fire on Fox's Arwing. He rolled to deflect the shots, and attempted to soar above the trio of ships.

Spreading out, each Viper took an opposite side to surround Fox. He glanced around his fighter's radar, catching enemies all around.

"Time to die, Fox!"

"Who are these guys?"

Two Cornerian Fighters flew into the fray, blasting at the ships surrounding Fox's. Each of the fighters broke away and split from their formation.

Peeking from his cockpit, Fox watched as the two robins waved to him.

"Just how many enemies have you made over the years, Fox?"

"Ah…too many." He softly chuckled. "Think you two can hold them off?"

"If they can't, I will!"

Slippy's Arwing soared forward, firing on an Invader that approached the group. He slowed his ship, nearing the others.

"Keep going, Fox!"

"Slippy, watch—"

The mechanic yelped as another Bandit Fighter blasted at his Arwing. Both Cornerian Fighters fired upon it.

"Leave it to us, Fox," insisted Slippy. "Just…go!"

"Right!"

Fox's Arwing blitzed after Oikonny's Bandit, now much closer to the Orbital Gate. Locking onto the orange fighter, Fox began to aim.

"Wait, Fox!" Krystal's voice erupted onto his communication line. "I'm…there are others here, at the Gate!"

"What?"

"They're not with Oikonny, they're…oh no, it's them again!"

"Star Wolf?"

"No, it's—"

"And just who are you two supposed to be?"

Jerking his head up, Fox watched as Oikonny's Bandit approached two Cornerian Fighters floating ahead.

"Who are we?" Fara scoffed over the communication channel. "Who are you? This is a space station for authorized personnel only."

"Yeah, and that doesn't include ships like yours," chimed in Fay. "So head home, monkey!"

"Annoying little pests—"

"Fara?! Fay?!"

"Hm? Fox, is that you?"

"Ooh, invite him up here too, Fara?"

"What? No, I—"

"Ah, a little toy set that Fox likes, huh?" Oikonny laughed. "Maybe I'll just have to break them myself!"

"Fay, Fara, look out!"

Boosting his Arwing forward, Fox watched in horror as Andrew's Bandit fired on the Cornerian Fighters.

"Ouch!" Fara growled over the line. "Fay, that's more than enough to fight back."

"Ha, what a sucker," laughed Fay. "He just gave us the authority to attack!"

"Huh?!"

Both green and white fighters soared apart and spiraled back around, facing Oikonny's ship. Each one opened fire, lasers blasting at the Bandit.

"Ow! H-hey, what is this?!"

"Just because we're scientists doesn't mean that we can't dogfight," called Fay. "Let's get him, Fara!"

"Could you be a dear and help us clear away this debris, Fox?"

"Oh, I uh…sure."

"What?! No!"

Flying forward, Fox's Arwing joined the two Cornerian Fighters as they surrounded Oikonny's Bandit.

Abruptly, Oikonny cackled, which quickly built into a maddened laughter.

"Yikes," murmured Fay, "someone went to crazy town."

"If only! You and your little friends were fools for coming out here, Fox," shouted Andrew. "We were looking to test our Orbital Gate, and lucky for us, we'll test it on you."

" _Your_ Orbital Gate?" Fara huffed. "I don't think so."

"Prepare to know so!"

Ignoring him, the trio opened fire on Oikonny's ship. He took several hits before falling from their sights.

Three Venomian Fighters rushed into the fray, forcing Fox, Fara, and Fay to separate further. They fired back on their opposition.

Suddenly, however, the Orbital Gate began to come to life, with the outer ring detaching three small devices from the station itself. A ring of green energy soon connected them.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Fara, they've activated the gate!"

"That's impossible! They would have needed to get inside."

"Ha! Not with our current technology," touted Andrew. "Thanks to our attack on the Space Dynamics Lab, we were able to extract all of the information we needed to establish a remote access to the Orbital Gate!"

"The attack?" Fara gasped. "That's why they went after us at all! The entire attack was a distraction, to get us to clear the building."

"Correct!" Oikonny laughed. "With everyone rushing to leave and clear out, no one was checking carefully for anyone that might have snuck back in!"

"Is there any way to stop this thing?"

"There must be." Fara typed on her dashboard, signaling the space station. "All staff, please be advised, the Orbital Gate must be terminated at once. Repeat, terminate the gate creation!"

"Foolish vixen! There's not nearly enough time for them to stop this!"

"Fara Phoenix to Orbital Gate Station Command, repeat: terminate—ah!"

Lasers fired at Fara's fighter, as a Stealth Fighter materialized before her. Fay's Cornerian Fighter blasted at it, knocking it away from her.

"Oikonny! Shut it down!"

"Too late, Fox!" Oikonny laughed manically once again. "There's no stopping this!"

Firing at Oikonny as an Invader swooped in to take the blasts, Fox turned to watch the Orbital Gate create a warp portal. The devices emitted green energy, with each connecting to one another. A triangle was created, and a green light burst forth, establishing the successful gate creation.

"Time to send you and your wretched teammates to burn in Solar's inferno, Fox!"

"There has to…wait, the gate!"

Fox's Arwing rocketed up, flying toward the gate's devices. He locked onto one and fired at it. Under his hits, the gate lens fluctuated and rippled.

"H-hey! Don't you dare!"

Andrew thrust his ship after Fox's, firing at the Arwing. Fox lowered his ship and aimed for another part of the gate's connectors.

"Dr. Phoenix!" Fox listened as a scientist shouted over the communications. "There's an anomaly occurring with the gate!"

"What kind of anomaly?"

"The gate's coordinates are acting up, and there's something…it's activating the destination prematurely!"

"Fara," shouted Fay, "that could cause a major combustion with the gate!"

"Then we—"

"We won't survive that!"

"All troops," commanded Oikonny, "come to me, and let's watch Star Fox burn!"

"Oikonny, you idiot!" Fara slammed on her ship's dashboard. "You'll get all of us killed!"

Multiple militia of Oikonny's army rocketed closer to the skirmish, as Fox rolled away from the Bandit Fighter's lasers. Two Invaders blasted away at his ship as the Vipers returned to swarm around him.

"Fox! Hang on!"

Two more Cornerian Fighters and four other Arwings soared into the fray, blasting away at the ships near Fox. Oikonny's Bandit took several shots and rocketed away from the firefight.

"Coward!" Falco moved to race after Oikonny's fleeing ship, but a Tripod rolled into his way. "Damn it!"

"There's not enough time," called Fara. "Fox, this gate is activating now."

"Everyone…I'm sorry, but I—"

Sirens blared over the communications channel as the gate's ring rippled again. A bright light flashed from it and enveloped all surrounding ships.

* * *

 **[Resistance Headquarters, 25 Years After Aparoid Invasion; Future]**

Inside of a white flagship's command room, two feline pilots typed at their respective computers. They swung around in their seats as they heard the doors behind them open, aiming Blasters at the robed figure that walked in.

"Damn it, fox," snapped Omega. The white cat lowered his weapon. "Could you at least announce when you're on your way back in, or something?"

"Ah…sorry." Vulpes shrugged. "I was just focused on getting back in here."

"Clearly." Alpha rolled her eyes as the black cat turned away from her ally. "Seriously, Vulpes, you have a death wish."

"The entire point of our mission is survival."

"It's both, really." Alpha slowed her typing at her computer. "Technically, we won't even exist after we're finished."

"Pros and cons of messing with the timeline," half-heartedly joked Omega. More seriously, he sighed and looked back at Vulpes. "Is…this even going to be possible?"

"We'll find out."

Vulpes walked forward and up to the main computer, a larger screen at the end of the room. For a moment, he stared at the broken screen, quietly fixated on the distorted fox logo. Shaking his head, he typed at the dashboard and then held down on a speaker button.

"Ava, how goes everything on your end?"

"It's nearly complete, Vulpes," called the falcon's voice. "The data chips and machine parts you've collected have worked perfectly."

"They better have," cut in Alpha, as she stood up near her computer. "Vulpes was already scanned and has his facial imprints locked in their terrorist registry lists." She shook her head. "Wearing that stupid hood isn't going to keep you safe the second it gets blown off and those sentries recognize you, Vulpes."

"True, but I have kept myself cloaked nicely," teased the fox.

"This isn't funny." The cat sighed and folded her arms. "You're the last one with ties to the McCloud research. The last one with ties to…"

"To everyone responsible for this mess," finished Vulpes. "If it weren't for Star Fox, none of this might have happened."

"That's not true!" Omega flew up from his seat and slammed his hands on the desk. "Vulpes, your grandmother's re—"

"Hey, shut it!" Alpha tossed a cup at Omega, as he batted it away. "We can't risk them having ears in here, and—"

"The Great Fox has been abandoned for years," cut in Omega. "That's why we set it up as our headquarters." He shook his head and stared at the floor. "No one looks for threats in a graveyard."

"Not unless it's a horror movie…"

"See, Sis? You've got some of our humor left in you."

"Disgusting," groaned Alpha, as she turned away to hide her smirk.

"Anyway, Vulpes, she tried to help people with that work," continued Omega. He stepped closer to his teammate, who refused to turn back to the cats. "James fought to keep the peace she wanted. And the Star Fox after him fought to protect us all from multiple threats." He walked behind his cloaked ally. "They were heroes. History proved that, on multiple accounts."

"Doesn't change the fact that someone on that team betrayed everyone." Vulpes shook his head. "The incident with the Orbital Gate just snowballed into the destruction of Star Fox, the Cornerian Army, and even other units like Star Wolf." He lowered his head, staring at the dashboard before him, studying missing keys and dented panels. "The Cornerian Defense Force never stood a chance with them gone."

"Yeah, I remember," added Omega. "My father died out there. After your parents, sure, but he's not here anymore either." He placed a hand on Vulpes' shoulder. "That doesn't make his work something vile."

"His will prove to be useful."

"My father's work could lead to the absolute destruction of the known universe, Vulpes."

"Only part of it," corrected the fox. He turned back to his friend, hood still covering his face. "Your father's work had to be added with other key components of research from Dr. Toad and Dr. Phoenix, as well as intimate knowledge that actually came from…well, that place."

"Did it really ever exist, or was it just—?"

"It existed," interrupted Ava's voice. "It's where I started, I know it."

"You have ties to it," countered Omega. "But you have few memories from over there."

"Doesn't matter. It existed."

"Thanks to her, we do have everything gathered to create a new gate," chimed in Alpha. "Creating a temporal warp gate might actually happen, and we'll all be able to fix this timeline." She checked her computer before returning her attention to her friends. "We can finally stop Andross from ever returning."

"Maybe we can."

Vulpes cupped his free hand over Omega's, tapping on it. Nodding, the cat removed it and stepped aside as Vulpes turned around.

"Ava, can you still hear us?"

"Yes, the intercoms stayed open this time."

"Great." Vulpes slowly exhaled. "With those faulty things working again, maybe we can use this junk to save everything and everyone."

"You do realize that when we go back to the past, we change everything," reminded Alpha. "There's no coming back here—"

"This isn't an era worth returning to," cut in Vulpes. "I want this entire time erased from history. I want an actual future."

"So do I, but…I still want…to exist," managed Alpha, as she shuddered. "By rewriting history, we might…never even come to be."

"Would you rather live every day waiting for a mindless shell to come here and either blast you to bits as you resisted its capture," argued Vulpes, "or be dragged off to Andross's labs for whatever nightmares he has in store for his experiments?"

"Neither." Alpha sank back to her seat. "It's just…I don't know if my father will even meet my mother again. Omega and I might not be twins, we might not even be born at all, or it might even just be one of us." She drummed at the desk near her, glancing at her monitor, before looking to the fox and her brother. "Everything sucks now, but I…I don't know, had a life. We had a life."

"That's right: we did." Vulpes shook his head. "What we're living in right now, though? This isn't living. We can hold onto our memories from childhood, bittersweet as they may be, but that doesn't change here and now." He clenched his fists as they shuddered. "This place that we live in is a shell of our former lives, the annihilation of whatever happiness we once had."

"Yes, yes, I know." Alpha buried her head into her hands. "I'm sorry for being even a little nostalgic, unlike our leader with his absolute convictions."

"Alpha." She looked up at Vulpes, who approached her. "I'm sorry. Life was good for me too. I miss my parents because they did so much that shaped my life, because it was so great what they made for me." He sighed. "I'd give anything just to have them here, just for one more day…"

"…But we can't have that, I know." Alpha nodded. "Sorry, Vulpes. It's just—"

"Both of you, just quit it," cut in Omega. "We're all beating ourselves up for stuff that we couldn't control." He pounded his fist into his palm. "But now? We're taking back control, and we'll rewrite the rules ourselves."

"Omega, you make it sound like changing history is simple," criticized Alpha.

"Do we still have to use these stupid code names?" Omega grumbled. "Nothing is more irritating than calling my own sister by something that's not her name, let alone my friends."

"We've been over this, Omega," argued Alpha. "Even the mention of our real names can get picked up by those robotic scanner systems. They hear one mention of our names, even here, and they'll swarm us."

"Such is the pain of having parents that shaped our world," mocked Omega. "Ava's lucky. She doesn't have to deal with all of this." He paused and blinked. "Ava, your real name actually is Ava, right?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Um, yeah, that's why I asked."

"Ha, I understand." She giggled over the intercom. "But, since it messes with your head, Omega, I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"Seriously?" The white cat groaned. "You're killing me, little birdie."

"Nah, that's the sentries' job."

"Yikes. Grim-dark much?"

"Sorry." Ava laughed. "I guess I'm just a little twisted."

"Working on that miniature Orbital Gate can't be helping," added Alpha.

"I wish this were the Orbital Gate." Ava sighed. "We'd be able to get a lot more of the resistance out of here, not just whoever we can fit."

"They're too widespread as is," countered Alpha. "We wouldn't be able to contact every planet, carefully check for any surviving life forms, and then discreetly summon them here to leave this time."

"That's true, Alpha, but still, I…wish we could do more."

"Altering history will be our more," insisted Vulpes.

"Well, speaking of the other resistance members," piped up Omega. "No one got any emergency alerts on the rendezvous, did they?"

"Omega, you're supposed to be checking that," grumbled Alpha.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure that no one else…forget it."

The white strolled back over to his computer and scanned his monitor. Typing at the dashboard, Vulpes and Alpha quietly watched him.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"That's good," determined Alpha. "Everything is quiet, then. We'll send for them—"

"No, Sis, that's bad."

Alpha's eyes widened as she watched her brother type more furiously at his keyboard, swiping screens around on the monitor. After a minute, he pounded his fist against the table.

"Someone, anyone, should have checked in already," explained Omega. "We should have gotten word from at least three other sectors that were supposed to check in ten minutes ago."

"Then that means—"

"They were compromised."

For a moment, Alpha froze at her brother's grim tone. Quickly, she spun back to her computer and typed at her keyboard, quickly checking the screens. She jolted back and clasped her hands on her head.

"Vulpes, they're here." She shook her head. "Not right here, but they're en route. We're going to have time to grab our weapons, and…I don't know."

"Understood." Vulpes turned back to the main computer. "You hear that, Ava? We're out of time."

"My gate crafter is almost completed, but I'll need a little more time," called Ava. "How long will we have, exactly?"

"Five minutes before they swarm the place, give or take," estimated Alpha. "Another, generous five for them to find us. Three minutes to get through the ship itself, and I don't know how long we can hold them off, but I wouldn't imagine it's favorable."

"Is this the end?" Omega shuddered. "What do we…how do we—?"

"It's the end one way or another," decided Vulpes. "We're either getting out of here now, or not at all. We can't wait to confirm the other members of the resistance, so it's just us now." He turned back and pulled out his blaster. "Grab your gear, and let's get ready to fight. We can't let Canis have his sacrifice—"

"His name was Ulrich!" The white cat scowled as his friends turned their attention to him. "We are _not_ forfeiting his name."

"Fine, you're right." Vulpes exhaled heavily. "Ulrich's sacrifice can't be in vain. So, let's make sure that we get through this."

Glancing at one another, Alpha and Omega nodded, grabbing their blasters. Omega dug through his drawer and pulled out Grenades, while Alpha tapped at a device on her wrist.

"Can you believe I still have Toxic rounds?"

"Not the time, Omega."

"Sorry."

Vulpes walked to the end of the room, typing in a small monitor. He pulled a small switch, as the room powered down.

"That's just for the bridge, right?"

"Yes, Omega," calmed Alpha. "Ava's good to go until—"

"We get there, got it."

"Good." Vulpes nodded. "Resistance, let's move."

Together, the three exited the room through the open doorway, and walked down the hall. They made their way to the hangar, and stood at the top deck, gazing back out of the cavern through the rear, blasted open from an age-old battle.

Silently, they raised their blasters, pointing towards the narrow cavern hole that led out. Alpha steadied her breathing, taking a moment to shake her head. Omega watched a few drops of water drip from the stalactites from further above the cave. Vulpes tugged his cowl over his head, but left it above his eyes, and pulled the bottom of his cloak up further.

They waited another minute before a single sentry appeared. Its silver body stuck out in the dark umber cave. Each Resistance member watched as it slowly approached the ship, marching into the cave.

Another step forward, and the robot stepped on a flashing light. An explosion burst from below it as the sentry was engulfed in flames.

"Glad they still consider those things expendable grunts," called Omega as the fire settled.

"You'd think they would have sensors to anticipate those," murmured Alpha.

"They were the earlier designs," explained Vulpes. "Remember? They never did get all of the bugs out of the common models." He sighed. "Estimated time remaining before we're swarmed with the elite sentries?"

"Well, that was the first, so two more will come to scout…"

Inhaling and exhaling, the Resistance members charged their blasters. Each of the three watched as another two robots rushed into the cave, charging over to where their companion had been blown to bits. Carefully, they observed the surrounding environment.

"Scanning…no threats detected," reported one as it stood up and stepped forward.

Within a few steps, another explosion rang out, and the second robot was blasted to bits. The third one faltered back.

"They'll be coming within two minutes now," reported Alpha.

All three watched as the cave was soon flooded with dozens of silver sentries, each one rushing into the location of fallen robots. Several moved too quickly, triggering the additional scattered Sensor Bombs around the Great Fox's chamber.

After numerous explosions went off, five black robots joined their silver counterparts. One stepped forward and scanned the area.

"Multiple remaining threats detected," announced the elite sentry.

It lifted its arm, with a latch on its wrist opening. Several small missiles whizzed out and flew at the remaining glowing lights around the cave.

Each connected and triggered an explosion, resulting in more silver sentry parts flying around and flames erupting from the ground. From the smoke that cleared, Vulpes and his allies watched as the elite sentries approached the Great Fox's hangar.

"Now! Fire!"

Charged laser blasts zipped from the hangar and blasted at the robots, knocking them back a bit. Another elite stepped forward and fired a pod from its wrist, activating a dark blue barrier.

"Alpha, fry them."

"On it!"

Switching one blaster with the one in her holster, the black cat narrowed her bright eyes, aiming at the pod in the center of the grounded barrier.

Several remaining standard sentries rushed forward, running past the barrier. Vulpes and Alpha opened fire against them, shooting multiple shots against the robots. At least two, however, made it through and entered the hangar.

"Omega?"

"I got this."

Grabbing a grenade from his belt, the white cat activated it and lobbed it out. Alpha lowered her arm and hit the device on her wrist as she stepped in front of her friends.

The grenade connected with the closest sentry and blasted at the hangar, with fire bursting around the empty docking bay. An orange barrier spawned in front of Alpha, and she watched the embers bounce from it, away from her allies.

She waited as the smoke settled, and aimed her blaster once enough had cleared. An elite sentry had already advanced to the hangar.

"Just don't hit him, Sis."

"No worries, I've got it."

Firing, a yellow beam zipped past the elite and hit the dark blue barrier in the distance. Sparks rippled across the barrier, shocking another elite sentry that had stepped forward.

"Damn it…"

"Hold on, I've got it."

Switching his blaster back out, Omega aimed and fired a cyan beam at the elite in the hangar. Ice formed and encased its right leg. Dragging the limb forward, the elite forced it to break open, as Omega fired another beam.

"Uh, Omega…?"

"Vulpes, chill!" He fired another shot. "Pun intended!"

"Really not the time, Bro!"

"It seems to be really working out to me!"

Firing one last shot, the three watched as enough ice encased the elite sentry, top to bottom. Alpha stepped forward and aimed again.

Another yellow laser zipped out and to the darker barrier outside of the hangar. It connected with the pod as the wall short-circuited and collapsed, revealing the remaining three sentries.

Each one then stepped forward, as Vulpes stepped alongside Alpha, aiming his blaster.

"Is this going to be savage?"

"Oh yeah."

He fired a red-orange beam, which zipped and connected with a thin panel on its chest plate.

Abruptly, the shot triggered an explosion, as the black robot burst into flames alongside its allies. While parts of the elite sentry rained down, the other two stepped forward, undeterred by the flames on their bodies.

"Wow, that's so twisted," muttered Omega. Alpha's orange barrier then dissipated. "And that's really not helping."

With a surge, the frozen sentry burst from its icy prison, freeing itself from the chunks of ice.

"Aw, come on."

Its arm morphed into a cannon. Aiming at the three on the raised deck, the sentry fired a barrage of green lasers.

Flipping a device from her belt, Alpha grabbed it and clutched it tightly, as a hexagonal energy shield encased the space around her.

Each green laser reflected off of Alpha's shield, flying back and ripping through the elite sentry. The robot's left arm, chest, right thigh, abdomen, and head now had holes punctured through them.

"Nice!"

Vulpes aimed again, at the narrow plate on its remaining chest. Firing his shot again, another explosion rang out, as the damaged elite sentry combusted.

"We're doing this," excitedly shouted Omega. "We're really doing this!"

He grinned to his sister, who beamed back at him, as Vulpes smirked. As the smoke cleared, however, all three smiles quickly fell, as numerous robots lined the hangar.

"They were…toying with us," realized Alpha.

Tapping at the device on her wrist, she created a blue barrier of her own, watching as silver sentries morphed their arms into cannons.

Barrages of yellow beams rocketed out, repelled by Alpha's barrier. Vulpes and Omega fired back while the black cat switched her blasters, joining the two as their shots ripped through several robots.

Rapidly, the blue barrier faded to a violet shade. Another series of repelled blasters helped it fade to red.

"Sis?"

"Relax; I've got a few more."

Tapping her device the second the barrier sphere shattered, another one instantly took its place, deflecting the ensuing shots.

The two remaining elite sentries stepped forward, with four more in the distance of the cave. One turned to a silver sentry near it, and punched it square in the chest.

Sparks danced around the destroyed sentry's hole, and quickly zipped into the dark robot. It paused as the electricity flowed into it, absorbing the energy until there was nothing left. Once finished, it tossed aside the destroyed robot it siphoned its power from.

"Aw…brutal," murmured Omega.

"There are too many in here," assessed Vulpes. "Omega, how many have you got left?"

"Three."

"Ammo?"

"Already low of Gelid shots," reported the white cat, wincing at his sister's already fading barrier. "Standard is only dropping, not doing enough damage."

"Understood." He looked out at the cavern filling up with more sentries. "Light this place up, and get ready to run. Alpha, we're falling back!"

"Acknowledged!"

Grunting, Omega tossed out one grenade to the lower hangar, blasting the robots still inside. He lobbed another one out at the cave, blasting some inside as well. Finally, he aimed up at the stalactites at the top of the cave.

Throwing his last grenade out, the explosive bounced off of the cave's ceiling, detonating and dropping down the chunks of rocks on the robots below. Several impacted and ripped straight through the sentries they crashed into.

Alpha's barrier repelled another few shots before fading. Quickly, she and the others pivoted around and rushed from the deck.

"Ava?" Vulpes tapped on his communicator. "Ava, come in."

"Yes?"

"Hostiles are all over the place. We're about to be overrun."

"My preparations are still incomplete," the falcon called. "I'm going as fast as I can, but I'm hitting unexpected errors—"

"Just do whatever you can, Ava," interrupted Vulpes. "We'll probably be dropping in the Engine Room soon."

"Right, understood."

Watching the end of the hall as he backpedaled, Vulpes gasped as two silver sentries charged into the narrow corridor. Firing past them, his shot hit the door's monitor.

"Damn it!"

"Really wish we could have rewired those to shut!" Alpha spun around and shot at the robots, knocking them back. "Omega, do you still have—"

"Hold on!"

The white cat sped down the hall and into the bridge. Vulpes and Alpha continued to fire at the two fumbling robots, as three more emerged behind them.

A barrage of blue lasers soared from behind the two, as the fox and the cat flew back against the walls. They needled down at the sentries in the hall, blasting them away.

Turning back, Vulpes and Alpha watched as Omega dropped a longer blue blaster.

"And that's our back-up, out of rounds," announced Omega.

"Jump down the elevator shaft," ordered Vulpes. "Alpha, you first."

"Naturally."

Quickly, the black cat leapt down an open doorway, soaring below. Omega hesitated behind her, watching Vulpes.

"You already know you're next, move!"

"Just making sure you're still behind me!"

The white cat hopped through, falling past the opening. Switching his blaster, Vulpes aimed again, and fired a red-orange beam out at an approaching elite sentry. The shot connected with its shoulder as Vulpes jumped through the doorway, with his cloak taking on enemy fire as his hood flew back.

Falling down, the fox grabbed onto the cable, slowing his descent a bit. Still, he landed hard at the bottom, against the top of the elevator. Dropping through the top of it, he landed beside the two cats waiting inside.

"How many?"

"Don't know, and the hall's still filling up."

"Crap."

"Engine Room will be up ahead," announced Alpha, throwing debris away from the elevator's doorway.

Prying it open more, she slipped out of it, and her friends followed. They hurried down a hallway, but skidded to a halt as a heavy clang boomed from the elevator.

"We still need to hold them back for a little longer," recognized Vulpes.

"Get behind me then," instructed Alpha. "I've got one barrier left."

"Sis—"

"Just do it, Omega!"

Quickly, the white cat and the fox doubled back behind Alpha, as the black cat activated another barrier. She backed away as the elevator doors were punched open from their hinges.

All three pilots opened fire, as the elite sentry emerged from the elevator. Two more silver sentries followed it, and all three transformed their arms into cannons, firing back at the Resistance.

"Door's on your right, Omega!"

"Got it!"

The white cat edged over to the wall, feeling around for the doorway while firing. All the while, he watched as his sister's barrier faded from blue to violet. Once his hands brushed against the door, he pounded on it.

"Ava! We need to get in!"

"Give me a second," called a voice from within. "I need to override my security."

"Hurry!"

Alpha's barrier soon faded from violet to red as she blasted a standard sentry away. Vulpes fired a charged shot at the elite sentry's weak spot, but only crippled it, as he bent down and clutched its chest.

Two more robots stumbled through the elevator door as the third sentry fired, breaking Alpha's barrier.

"Luna!"

Running forward, Omega drew out his second blaster, and fired both Gelid and Standard lasers at the targets. He blasted away at the first sentry, and repelled a second.

"Haul, quit playing hero!"

"I'm not letting them kill my sister!"

Luna charged a shot and fired it, with a heavy laser ripping through the fourth robot. The elite sentry stood up, and aimed at her.

Another charged blast ripped through the air and blasted the elite back, as Vulpes fired another pair of shots at the coming robots.

Another elite sentry appeared, and converted its arm to a cannon. The door against the wall clicked, and something beeped from behind it.

"Alpha, Omega! Let's move!"

Vulpes hurried to the door, tugging his hood back onto his head as he continued to fire shots. Both cats backed toward him, but a yellow barrage forced the three to duck down.

"Ah!"

The dark cat's hand flew up to her shoulder and she rolled on the ground. Vulpes listened to the door open as Ava peered out.

"No, Luna!"

"Everyone, get in here!"

Yelling, the bright cat fired another charged shot at his opponents, unloading the last of his vial. Scooping up his sister, he yelped as another blast ripped across the back of his uniform, just grazing him.

Activating a grenade, Ava threw the bomb into the hall, as her friends scrambled inside of the Engine Room. She watched as it was shot and prematurely detonated, before she was dragged back in, away from the fire.

Quickly, Vulpes hammered the buttons on the door's keypad, typing madly until the door shut. He turned to Ava, whose eyes were wide open with bated breath.

"Lock it!"

"R-right!"

Rapidly, she typed at the keypad, entering in several codes. Quickly, the screen flickered from green to red, and she slowly exhaled.

"That won't last," she mumbled.

Turning back to her friends, Ava looked down at Haul, on his knees with his sister in his lap. He shuddered as he applied pressure to his sister's wounds.

"Oh no, Alpha—"

"Drop that," managed Haul, his voice hallow. "I already blew our cover, just as they shot her."

"Don't worry, Haul." Ava hurried to a shelf, and dug out a silver box with a red cross on it. "I found a First Aid Kit, and had it with me for this."

"Thank you, Ava."

"Come on, help me dress your sister's wounds."

"Hang on, Luna," assured her brother.

Vulpes watched for a moment as Ava and Haul dug through the medical box, taking out bandages and disinfectant sprays. He then turned his attention further into the room, glancing at the computers and machinery with flickering lights, before settling his attention on the device at the end.

Three boxes were separated around the other end, each with a blue, glowing light. One was strapped up at the ceiling, while the other two were parted open on the floor. Vulpes traced their wires back to a laptop on the floor, and walked over to it.

"Don't touch that yet," interrupted Ava.

The fox turned back and looked at his friend, who finished helping Haul patch up Luna. She rested her hand on the cat's shoulder.

"Just keep pressure on her, ok?" Haul nodded and Ava sighed. "Good."

"Thank…you," managed Luna.

"You're welcome, my friend."

She stood up and walked over to Vulpes, who studied the computer screen, and then turned back to the three glowing boxes. He spun around to Ava, who crouched down and typed at the laptop. Looking around again, Vulpes knelt down beside her.

"Is she—?"

"For now, Luna will live," whispered Ava.

"But not for long?"

"None of us will." Ava glanced at the door. "That won't hold. Once they get in, we're finished."

"That doesn't matter," insisted Vulpes. "Can Luna make the trip?"

"No, the wounds make it dangerous for her." Ava sighed. "But that doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"There were complications," the falcon murmured, and winced at her monitor.

"What kind?"

"The amount of power that they can sustain while engaging the warp portal," disclosed Ava. "We miscalculated on the temporal variables, and there's not enough to support a group going through the time stream."

"Reconfigure it so that it can sustain power from enemy fire—"

"It doesn't work like that, Vulpes," revealed Ava. "Unlike a sentry that can absorb power from its weaker units, I can't siphon more energy into this gate. It's a one-way trip, and now it's only good for one of us."

"Just one, huh?" The pair turned back to Haul, who sighed. "So, this is the end, then."

"No," denied Vulpes, shaking his head as he stood up. "No, I refuse to believe that. We worked too damn hard, we're not just quitting—"

"This isn't a surrender, Vulpes," insisted Ava. "We'll get someone through, and it'll be up to that one to save us all."

"We were supposed to bring dozens of us," murmured the fox. He tightly gripped his cloak and tugged the cowl back over his head. "At least the four of us should have…"

"There should have been even more than that," agreed Ava. "Poor Canis…or, Ulrich, if we can use his name as well?"

"Yeah."

The fox sighed as he dragged his head over his face. Ava typed on the laptop as the boxes' lights grew brighter, and a blue triangle lined up to connect the three. As the gate formed and opened, a light flashed from the portal, briefly obscuring the destination that waited beyond it. Settling, everyone looked in and saw a stone path near a silver fountain. Vines decorated the basin as they stared at the blue sky behind it, lined with stars.

"Time is short, everyone," announced Ava as she stood up. "We need to get at least one of us to the meeting point."

"Vulpes, it's all you," insisted Haul. "I'm not leaving Luna like this."

"But…Ava—"

"It's best if I stay," cut in Ava. "If there's any chance that we can join you, or escape this place, or…any other variables…what I know of that place will be important." She smirked. "Plus, I have some adept skills with machines and engineering, so, there's that too."

"That still—"

"Please, Vulpes." Ava placed her hands on his shoulders. "You know history better than most of us, especially with events concerning Star Fox and the fall of Lylat. If anyone is most qualified for changing the timeline, it's you."

"Ava…Haul, Luna, I—"

"Yeah, big mushy speech, got it," interrupted Haul. "Just go, Vulpes. Please." The white cat watched his sister's heavy, shaky breathing. "This isn't a future worth living in anymore. Not that it has been for a while, but…you get it."

"He's right." Ava released Vulpes and stepped away. "You told us that repeatedly, Vulpes. So, go. Make a time we can all live in, be proud of." She smiled. "Who knows? Maybe we'll meet again, somehow, some day."

Shuddering, with a few tears sliding down his face, Vulpes nodded and turned to the portal. The blue light faltered as he stepped closer.

"Goodbye, everyone."

"Take care…of yourself," managed Luna.

"Bye," called Haul. "Don't forget us, ok?"

Vulpes nodded, and tugged his hood tighter over his head. He stared quietly at Ava once more, who nodded to him, as he turned back and walked through the portal.

"Good luck," called Ava, as the fox disappeared before her eyes. Breathlessly, she managed to add, "Goodbye, Marcus."

Turning to Haul and Luna, Ava crouched down beside them, as the portal erupted and scattered, the blue light dissipating. She helped Haul apply pressure to Luna's bandaged wounds. Together, the three waited as the pounding persisted and crashed from behind the walls.

* * *

 **[Location Unknown]**

Flashing his eyes open, Fox jolted up with a start, gasping. He took a minute to steady his breathing, staring at the white dirt road before him.

"Wait." Fox blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Dirt?"

As he kicked at the path, Fox watched as a cloud of dust flew up. Glancing ahead, he gawked at the sight of a falling stream of water, though its origin was overhead from where he sat.

Forcing himself up, Fox glanced around him, noticing the sky was an evening blue, filled with stars. Still, there was a soft light around him, making the immediate area quite visible.

Deeply inhaling, Fox stepped forward, exhaling as he walked. He gazed up to find the waterfall's source, only to see it emptying into a basin five stories away from him.

Approaching the grassy edge of his location, Fox observed the water, as it flowed from a stream below him, and at the end of a cliff.

"This doesn't…is the water flowing…upward?"

Tracing it, Fox confirmed that the water appeared to be ascending. He studied it carefully, wondering why the stream seemed to fall as it flew up into the sky. Fox watched it hit the basin above, and it created a fairly large pool, though no water seemed to spill back down to his level.

When he turned, Fox's eyes widened, finding a twisted trail not far from where he had stood up. It corkscrewed and continued on downwards, leading away from his location. Somehow, a tree and bushes remained attached along it, in no danger of falling off in spite of the appearance.

"Gracious," echoed serene voice, "what a place for you to end up."

Alarmed, Fox whirled around and wildly shifted his gaze around. Finally catching movement, he fixated his attention on a deer in decorative blue robes that could have been cut from sky itself. The deer had long white antlers branched out, furthering something of a mystical form.

Strangely, the deer descended a stone staircase that seemed to float in the air. Fox shook his head and clutched it as the deer touched down on the ground near him.

"My apologies," offered the deer. "This part of the realm can be quite startling." He blinked and stared at Fox. "Oh, you are Fox McCloud, if I am not mistaken."

"H-how did you…?" Fox shook his head. "Where am I? Did I…is this…?"

"No, Fox McCloud, you are not dead, and this is no afterlife," explained the deer in an even tone. "Somehow, you have arrived at the Nexus of Lylat."

"The…what?"

"Ah, we do have much to go over," realized the deer. "Please, do follow me. I shall guide you here, for the time being."

Blankly, Fox watched as the deer ambled away from him, walking to the corkscrewed path along the way, as his tail of his robes flowed elegantly in the draft of his steps. Taking a long look around his surroundings once more, Fox followed the mysterious deer.

* * *

...

Wow, that got weird! Freaky distorted place, right?

After things go haywire with the Orbital Gate, Fox is suddenly teleported to a mysterious realm known as the "Nexus of Lylat." (Roll credits?) Unlike usual locations in the Star Fox universe, this place…well, it messes with physics and reality, that's for sure. More about that will come up in the next chapter!

As for the Future stuff, yes, big surprise, Vulpes is Marcus. I think someone guessed that immediately from the initial future sequence in chapter one. If you're wondering why I'm not describing him based on his actual features, there is a specific reason for that, which won't come up for a bit. So, that stupid, ripped up cloak is going to obscure this fox's appearance for a little while. Just…keep those tie-in stories in mind. That's all I'll add here.

And yes, the other characters have names! Hopefully better than their code names, anyway. If you're confused, Ava is the purple falcon that retains her name, Haul is the white cat that was named Omega, Luna is the black cat that was named Alpha, and Ulrich was the wolf from the first chapter named Canis. Yay, names made them seem like they mattered! And now they're doomed.

Anyway, the main plot for this chapter was to reveal how the future went to hell, whoops. Star Fox screws up the timeline on multiple levels, since Vixy started the research that ultimately proves crucial to the robots development in the far future, James basically is responsible for Star Fox's inception and Andross, and Fox leads the current Star Fox that will end up kicking off the events of the future, which ultimately wipes out a lot of the galaxy at large and resurrects Andross himself. Hooray, original story telling is so strong here! (That last part was sarcasm.)

Hopefully the action sequences turned out pretty well. I'm not really sure, since I wanted to make it long, but not too dragged out for each action. That might not have worked out, but eh, it was a fun attempt, and I'll learn from it. Plus, I've been itching to write a physical combat sequence since the Chapter 2, which is why the dogfight at the beginning might feel rushed. Sorry, dogfight fans; to be fair, I'm still learning how to write those too, and they've been dominant for combat since the third chapter.

Um…well, yeah. Marcus is off to the past to rewrite history, his friends are pretty much screwed, meanwhile Fox is at some weird place with a Père David's deer, his friends…oh hey, I brought Fay and Fara back in. Hooray, they're so fun to include! Oh, and Oikonny's scheming might actually pay off, go figure. As for those SharpClaw soldiers that he employed…well, I was looking to include Adventures content into the mix, and they're just the first part of it, after Krystal.

Feedback would be cool. So, if you're reading and like the story, let me know! As always, comments, criticisms, and questions are welcomed.

That's it for now. Next chapter might be delayed for a little while, since I'm playing catch up on my other stories. But yes, the Nexus will be explained, the deer will be named, and we'll find out what's next for Star Fox! To anyone still reading, well, thank you very much for reading this far!


End file.
